Everstin Chronicles
by Addy-chan
Summary: Sindel Rip Raptor always knew she was different from the rest of her race, but when she was forced to become a perfect weapon by her military the specialities came into use. Now, all grown up she has one mission on her mind: to assainate Visser Three.
1. It Begins

****

Everstin Chronicles

Chapter 1

My name is Sindel Rip Raptor. I want to tell me my story. Keep an open mind though, some of this may sound unreal and out of this world. It's true though, it's all true.

Let me begin by telling you about who I am. I am of the race Everstin. My race is what you can say the mother race of most species. A long time ago there was a huge planet known has Mega-Everstine. According to legend, Yaweh wanted his people to be diverse, so he separated the planet into several smaller planets. These planets were sent to different stars to thrive. The planet Trium, Jarium, Sanatan, and Carmel were sent to one. Aristale, Yernium, and Everstine remained in the same solar system as the original planet. Two planets Earth and Vegita-sei were sent to their own solar systems with deserted planets and planets of other races. This is what is to be said. I'm not sure the truth really. All I know is all the races with the exception of the Yeerks share most characteristics, including the ability to interbreed with each other. Among my race it's forbidden though.

My race has two sub-species. Shape shifters and sorcery, however, there has not been one of these for many years. The blood line had faded, or so it was thought. All Everstins have the ability to take 2 forms. A form that is similar to races like humans and Saiyajins. The other is a form of our ancestors, which look like modern day and prehistoric animals. These forms stand up right and have humanoid characteristics. My heritage is Raptor. 

In raptor state I stand around 6 ft tall. My skin is a coffee color. I have no hair what so ever. My tail is strong and think. My hands consists of two clawed fingers and one thumb. I was a creature built for fighting and power. My other form though was more passive, almost. I stood around 5'6''. My skin was not tan at all no matter how much I stayed outside. My hair was jet back and I always changed it's lengths. My eyes...my eyes were a deep blue. They never changed their color or shape, no matter what form I was in. Some claimed that sent a chill down people's spine. It was confusing.

My story starts when I was only twelve. I was getting ready for school as usual. I pinned my hair back in a pony-tail. I duct taped my forming breast down. I was a tom boy and having breast didn't thrill me. I slipped on the nearest t-shirt, jeans and pairs of sneakers. I went down stairs. My family was sitting at the table.

I lived with my older sister, Kerry; my younger brother, Streaks; and my father. My mother had died, not long after my brother died. My father became and abusive drunk after that, and he took his anger out on me. I won't go into detail about that just yet though.

My sister was a complete opposite of me. She was 5 years older than me and all female. Her brown hair was always fixed, her make up was always on, and her clothes were always neat. Streaks was your average eight year old boy. He was all boy. He was so cute at times too. I was very protective of him even if he did get on my nerves one too many times. 

I nodded to my family. "I'm off to school, peeps. I'll catch ya'll later."

"Come strait home afterwards," my father warned.

"Don't worry, old man," I chuckled. "I ain't got nothing to do afterwards anyway. Ja matte ne!" I ran out the door. 

I started down the sidewalk. I knew what would happen if I didn't come home right after. I never took that chance.

"Hey, Rip! Hold up!" I turned around and smiled. It was Copper. He had been my best friend sense I could remember. He was of wolf heritance. His hair was the color of his names and his eyes were gold and always shining like stars. 

"Hey, Cops," I said. "Sorry, I didn't wait up, I just wanted to get out of that house."

He chuckled. "No problem Bash Girl," he said. "I run fast enough to catch with slow pokes any way."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded narrowing his eyes. "I am not slow!"

"Yea, right."

"I outta kick your ass for that."

"You're welcome to try, if you can catch me!" He started taking off running.

"Hey! Get your pretty boy tail back over hear!" I called, running after him. 

He just kept running, laughing like the idiot boy he was. All of a sudden he stopped though. He stopped right in front of the electronics store and was staring in the window at the television along with a bunch of other people. 

I finally caught up to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me. "War," he replied.

"Nani?" I looked at the television. Everstine was at war? How could that be? First off our military sucked chicken heads. Going into war was suicide. "With who?"

"Yeerks?"

"You mean those brain infesting slugs? Why in the matrix would....?"

"They want us, it looks like. Maybe it's because of the old legend out shape shifters and sorcery."

"If they're going after a legend than they're the ones that are nuts."

"Yea, still this is big shit."

"Yea," I sighed. "But, hey, don't worry about it Cops. Like it concerns a bunch of middle schoolers anyway. The government'll take care of it, like they always do."

He smiled. "You're right, let's just head to school. I've got a damn algebra test first hour."

"And I have a genetics."

We shortly made it to school afterwards. 

"Dude, is that an Andelite?" Copper questioned in awe.

"Yea, it sure is. Some military peeps too. Why are they hear anyway?"

"Hell if I know."

"Attention students," they said on the intercom. "Please report to your home room."

"This can't be good."

"A test?" I lifted my eyebrow. I was leaning backwards in my desk, being a sassy little bitch. "For what?"

"Sorry, young man..."

"I'm a girl," I sneered.

"Young lady," he continued. "We won't exactly tell you what you'll be tested for until afterwards. Don't worry, it's nothing that'll put you in danger it's just required."

"Do I get a cherry sucker afterwards?" I asked.

He sighed. "If you want one."

"Then I don't have any problems."

They had given me a blood test first. The doctor seemed to analyze it very carefully. I watched him carefully as well. I mean that was my blood after all. 

"Hmm-hmmm," he said. "Ms. Sindel please stand up."

I did.

"General Leo, hit her."

"Nani?"

The military guy came up to me and swung his fist back then towards me. "Whoa!" I ducted. "What the hell are you trying to do."

"Amazing speed!" the doctor gleed. "Again general, again."

"You people are crazy!"

Then time I was caught off guard and the general kneed me in the stomach. He out all his strength into it as well. It didn't hurt, really, it just pissed me off though. It _really_ pissed me off. I was on him in a flash. My raptor form enveloped my body and I pinned him down with my feet. My jowls came in centimeters from his face. I knew he was afraid. I could smell it. I mean who wouldn't be.

"Wonderful!!" the doctor cheered. "I knew you were one the moment I saw you!"

"Nani?" I stood up strait and looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You, my beautiful, creature, you," he gleed. "You are a direct descendent from you ancestors. That speed and power, no normal Everstin can generate something like that. You are the perfect specimen for what was though to be an extinct species of Everstin."

"I'm still confused."

"Miss Raptor, you are a shape shifter."

"Whoa, hold up, every Everstin can change like this, I'm not special."

"Oh yes you are," he replied. "Just milliseconds I saw a glimpse of pure rage and instinct. Only something special like yourself can generate that. You even henced that you have the ability to use 'ki' just by the speed of your transformation. And your eyes, no normal raptor has blue eyes."

"So what if I am," I sneered. "Why does it all matter anyway."

"Because, my wonderful little individual, you are going to win this war for us."

My heart stopped. 

_War?_


	2. Don't call me kid

****

Chapter 2

Me? Fight a war? Were they nuts? I was only twelve years old! Twelve-year-olds don't fight in wars! Let alone win them for them. I mean c'mon did you actually think I believed in all that shape shifting crap?

I stopped. I was walking home after that day. I didn't bother waiting for Copper. It wasn't his business anyway. I had no choice. I had to fight this war...or...or...they would banish me from Everstine forever.....or worse. I shook my head at the thought. Was it so important to have a shape shifter in this war? I mean, couldn't they beat a whole bunch of slugs without me? 

I felt a rain drop fall on my noise. Then first slowly but then faster the rain started to come down. It cause my black hair to come from it pony tail. I didn't move, I just stood there. I let the rain fall on me, drip from me. I felt as if my entire life would never be same. 

Instead of a normal, wholesome life, I'd live one of fear, danger, excitement, and death. If I didn't kill I'd be killed. I would be forced to kill. The fact that I was scared. The fact I would have to kill was even scarier. The fact that it thrilled me, down right freaked me out the most. I was mostly afraid that I was going to like all of this.

I had finally made my way back home. I was dripping wet and deep in thought. I felt as if there was something inside of me longing to wake up from its eternal sleep and that I had just gotten a taste of what it can do.

"Where have you been?"

I looked up at my father. "No where," I replied. "I came strait home as you told. I just didn't walk fast."

"You'd think being the fact that it's raining it cause you to move faster," he snapped.

"The rain favored me," I said.

"Are you getting smart?" he growled.

"I thought I was smart to begin with."

He grabbed me arm. "Don't you dare talk like that to me again girl! Do you hear me!"

I stared at him in awe.

"I said, 'Do you hear me?!'" He slung his arm back and his fists caught me in the cheek. It didn't hurt...physically. "Answer me!"

"I hear ya!" I yelled back, jerking my arm away.

He was a surprised; I had never fought back before. I just sorta let him do. I was surprised myself. I never yelled at my father before, no matter how bad he got.

"Oh, that was a mistake little missy," he growled. "Don't you move, I've got a wire with your name on it."

"I'm shaking," I replied. Where was all this coming from? It was as if whatever was wanting to wake up was having effect on me. It was getting me in some deep shit too.

My father was frustrated now. He went into the other room and came out quickly with that oh so familiar wire in his hand. "Alright, Sindel Rip Raptor, you've asked for this. Now you're getting it. I never knew you can be so disrespectful to your old man. This hurts me alot more than it'll hurt you."

"Yea, that's what you always say, old man," I sneered. "I didn't bye it one bit."

"Why you..."

"I've come by to tell you I'm leaving."

He stopped.

"I'm joining the armed services, on account that I have no choice but to," I said. "Hmp, it's no doubt better than this hell. In fact I bet hell itself is better than this old place," 

He stood there in awe, like I had gone nuts or something. He was more likely right. I was nuts. This whole thing was nuts. How was I supposed to deal with ...this. I just knew that I had to. 

"You're lying," he said.

"Honestly, old man, I sort of wish I was," I said. "But the blood test were done and all. I'm living proof that the ancient shape shifters still exists. Feel special, Dad, I'm going to save the world."

I turned my back. _Sense_! I snapped around and grabbed his arm before it struck me. Cool, I was fast. "Don't mess with me right now, Dad. I'm going through puberty. And a shape shifter going through this isn't exactly some one to mess with. You just might get killed." I threw him down. I gave him a snort and walked out my house. What was I going to do now? 

The only place I knew where to go, was the base. That was where I was stationed to go. What else could I do? I had nothing left.

"Hey! Rip! Wait up!" 

_Copper? No, don't look back. Keep walking._

He finally caught up to me, panting. "Hey, what's the rush? What happened to you after school? We were supposed to meet up?"

I didn't reply. I didn't have the heart to. I just kept walking.

"Dude, what's with the silent treatment?"

"I can't talk now," I said. "I have to do something."

"Well, okay, then I'll guess I'll see you later. Right?"

Silence...

"Right?!"

"No," I said.

"Nani?"

"I won't see you later." I turned to him. "I won't see you ever again."

I spread my arms out. "Take a good look at me now, Copper. It's the last time you'll see me as your best friend, that tapes down her boobs."

"Rip, I don't understand."

"What isn't there to understand?!" I demanded. "I'm a freak! They're going to use me as a tool to when this stupid war of there's! I'm no longer Rip Raptor. In fact I don't know what they'll call me. I'll just be there. Take a good look at my Copper Ookami. It's the last time you'll see me!" I turned around quickly, the tears flying, running from my best friend, whom I left clueless.

I came upon the base. It was huge. 

"Sindel Raptor, I'm glad you can make it."

I jerked my head around. It was that Leo guy from earlier.

"Welcome to your new home," he smirked. "Don't worry kid. We'll provide cha with all your basic necessities. You'll get your own room, three full course meals, tolietries, so see, no worries. It's not so bad here, kid. We'll treat you right."

"You better," I warned. "Because I'm the 'hope' for this planet." I gave him an evil glare. I could practically feel his chill go down his spine as I gave him that cold stare. It helped having evil eyes. 

"C'mon, kid, I'll show you to your room, then you're required to come down for dinner," he said. "You may be the 'hope' but you're still a soldier hear like everyone else. You'll get treated the same as they are. Not as if your special."

"Hmm, we'll see about that," I smirked. "Now, show me to my room, big guy."

He narrowed his eyes at him He didn't like my attitude. Oh well, he'd just have to get used to me. I wasn't planning on changing, and nobody could make me.

"Here it is."

He opened the door and I walked in. "Ugh, it's smells stale."

"Get used to it," he said. "This is your home for the rest of your life, kid. Dress in uniform and c'mon down for eats."

"Call me kid again and I'll rip out your vocal cords," I snapped. "Call me by my name , Rip Raptor."

"Get your arse dressed and downstairs, Rip." He shut the door.

_He's the first on my list, as soon as I finish with this joint._

I walked in the kitchen. The whole room stopped. Grown men and a few women (around age 20) stopped and stared at me.

"Umm...koonichi-wa." I gave a small wave.

"So, you're the kid that supposed to be the strongest warrior they got? You're the kid that's suppose to end this whole damn war?" 

I glared at him. "It's what I was told."

"Well, no offence kid, personally, I think you're too scrouny to do much of anything. My 4 year old son can kick your ass."

"I warned Lt. Leo earlier that if referred to me as kid again, I would personally rip out his vocal cords. That goes for you too, Mr. Hotshot."

"I'm shaking."

"Try doing it while being afraid, it's much more fun for me."

"I don't like your attitude."

"I don't like the stench you've caused this place to have," I replied. "I'll have to deal with that, just like you'll have to deal with me."

"You little brat!" He lunged at me with his fist. I ducked and instead of catching my face, he caught the wall. "Yeeeooow!"

"Serves you right," I sneered, coming up behind him. "I'm 12, and a brown belt. Do you still want to fight?"


	3. Base bound for the holidays

Chapter 3

Oh, this mister had it coming. So what if he was 10 years my elder. Nobody was going to push me around.

He swung at me again. 

"Oops, you missed," I said. I was just getting him angry. Good, anger makes people stupid.

He was warn out and I haven't even touched him.

"What's going on here?!"

"Lt. Leo sir!" Everyone stopped.

"Well?! Is someone gonna answer me.

"Lt. Leo, you really need to do something about this kid you brought in. She's nothing but a little smart ass."

"You called her a Kid," he replied. "That was your first mistake. Listen up crew. Miss Raptor here, is the first freak discovered in over 70 years. She just may be the key to win this damn war."

_Freak?_

"It's your job to support her to your fullest," he continued. "She will go under severe training. If you think she can kick your ass now, wait until a year...maybe even less than that. She'll have the strength to kill you. I reccomend you stay on her good side. Do I make your self clear?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Good." Then he shot a glare at me. "I'll see you in my office, Miss Raptor."

"Nani?"

"You heard me." 

"Yes, sir."

"Just what were you think you doing?!"

"I didn't do anything, but warn him," I said. "He became frustrated and tried to hit me. I dodged. I didn't lay a head on him."

"From now on, you are to be refined in your quarters until I, or someone I send with my authority it to come and get you. I or this person will accompany you in ever step you take. Is that understood?"

"Even to the little girl's room?"

"Is it understood?"

"No, sir," I replied. "I don't see, why I need an escort. If people leave me alone, I don't cause anything."

"You need to learn disicipline for your peers and yourself."

"I'm sorry, but growing up in with an abusive father can have an effect on respect towards others."

"Well, we'll teach you that then. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, return to your quarters. I'll have one of my concubines send you your meal that you missed."

"Yes sir."

I turned around and walked to my room. I would show them all one day. One day, when this war is over, I will have every single one of them begging at feet for mercy. I will become the most feared being on this planet. No, the universe.

And so you will be.

"Nani?" I stopped and jerked around. "Who said that." I shook my head. "Get a hold of yourself, Rip. It's just your head playing with you."

"Finally, a break, but what for?"

"It's a holiday," Leo said. "Just about everyone's leaving to see their family and friends for a few weeks."

My face lit up. "Really? Awesome, I better pack."

"Whoa, hold up."

"Nani?"

"Sorry, Miss Raptor, but you're staying here for the holidays. In fact unless it's a mission you are to stay on the grounds at all costs."

"What do you mean?!" I demanded. "I'm a person to. Don't I get to visit anybody?!"

"It's too much of a risk to let our weapon loose in the outside world."

"Is that what I'm considered?!" I snorted. "A weapon?! You insecure, inhumane beast! Just you wait! One of these days, I will have your puny self so tight in my grasp, you're gonna wish you let me go today." I stomped out. "How dare they!" I ran to my room and cried in my pillow.

I had been cooped up in this place for almost a year! I haven't seen my sister my brother, or even my old friends in so long. Was my birthday soon? When was it? Am I thirteen yet? I wander what Copper is doing now? 

Questions and thoughts came running through my head. I haven't been shopping in forever. I wanted a new wardrobe. These uniforms stink! The pants are getting to short too! 

"Grrr!" I punched the wall, causing the building to shake. One thing they did pay off here was my training. In 11 months my strength and skills had doubled. I learned an awesome new trick too. I was able to control my "ki" power.

I had asked my teacher what that was. He told me it's the power that every living being had in their bodies. It's like a power the soul creates. He said every living creature had the power to use it. Only, I was special. I was said to be born with it at emense power. With work, I could become stronger than any living being not only on the planet, but in the universe.

I questioned him if I would be stronger than Ice-jins and saiyajins. He laughed. "Stonger?!" he laughed. "You'd be at their very mercy. You'd practically be a god compared to them."

I really didn't know if I believed him him or not. It was cool to think about though. My teacher was just about the only one on this damn base that considered me a person. To everyone else I was just a weapon, a machine, a tool to use at their very whim. Usually, I wouldn't put up with crap like that, but I had no choice. I wanted to stay alive, after all. There was so many things I wanted to do after this war was over. After it's over they have nothing on me. 

My door opened. "Oops sorry!"

I turned my head. A girl? She looked my age. Her hair was chin length and her yellow. Her eye was golden. _Feline.._

"I must have the wrong room," she said. "Can you tell me where room 4578 is."

"This is it," I replied.

"Oh it is, good, that means I have a room mate!." She sat on the other bed in my room. 

"Umm, exactly who are you."

"I'm sorry, my name is Jessi Tora," he introduced, holding out my hand. 

I took it. "Rip Raptor," I said. "So exactly why are we sharing rooms? And why is a 13 year old yuppy in a military base."

"Well, you see, there was some blood test at my school and they discovered that I was..."

".....A freak," I cut her off.

"Don't be mean," she said. "That's not a nice word to call my kind. I prefer, 'ki' capable, shape shifters, morph capable..."

"Well, get used to freak," I said. "'Cause that's what _our_ kind is called around here."

"Ooooh, no wander we're bunked together," she said. "We're the same kinda people."

"Teh, whatever you say," I snorted, laying back.

"You're a grouch aren't you?"

"Get used to it," I said. "Especially, if you're living with me. What I want to know is, why would they even want another freak on the service when they kami know well, they got me."

"I'm sure just one isn't enough to win this war."

"That's not what told me," I said. "I'm they're secret weapon, their 'hope' they like to call me."

"Maybe, I'm a back up, in case you fail."

I chuckled, standing up. "Fail me? Give me a break. Even if I was, why would you be a back up? You may be freak, but compared to me, you're nothing."

"Well, you're awefully cocky aren't you? What makes you think I'm not stronger than you?"

She stood up to me face to face. "I don't have to think or prove anything. It's just common sense. After all I'm nine months your superior. Plus, those cute little nails and hair cut aren't gonna cut it through basic training."

"At least I look like a girl," she said. "Oh, I've heard about you, _Sindel _Raptor. Duct taping your boobs down. Please, that's first sign of lesbo if you ask me."

I growled. "I'm warning you, girl," I said. "Don't piss me off. I'm not in the mood today to deal with a smart ass like you. If you know of me, then you'll also know I'm announced the most dangerous person on these grounds. Watch your back."

"Attention ladies!" The announcer over the intercom said. "For those of you not going home this holiday season, your showers are opening in five minutes and closing in an hour from them. Ya'll look ya'll best for us base bound boys."

I snorted at her. "Excuse me, but my shower awaits."

"Yea, when's the last time you had one, a year ago? You stink."

I kept my cool keeping my fists clutched. Today was just not my day. 

I've always enjoyed hot showers. They soothed my angered soul. It was nice too, I didn't have all those others in there with me. The good thing about being base bound for the holidays. I toweled up my hair. It had gotten to my shoulder blades sense I've been here. I've been meaning to get a hair cut soon. 

That'll little bitch's words bothered me. I did too look like a girl. So what if I taped my breast down! They just got in the way when I trained. I can't have any distractions when I'm in battle. And I was not a lesibian! I had no attractions towards women what so ever. I had no attraction towards males either though. I had no status. I was just there. I was a weapon remember?

I sighed and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I did too look like a girl. I was a cute girl go. I bet when I became a woman I'd be better looking than her. Yea! Maybe I should start working at it. My breasts weren't _that_ big. I was only 13 after all. 

"Hmp." I slipped on my sleeping uniform. Yes, even those were strict. I had a chose between a sleevless, t-shirt, or long sleeve shirt. It all depended on the weather. Also I had choice between pants and shorts. It was all a gray in color.

I exited the showers. I didn't tape my boobs down. No better time to start than now. I decided not to go back to my room just yet. Instead I climbed up on the highest building on the base and sat there. I looked off onto the city I once knew. The lights. I could see the mall from here. I could see my house. Copper's house too I could see. 

I brought my knees up to my chest. I missed my old life, most of it. I missed being able to be a kid. Here I was nothing but a weapon. They could at least let me do like the other soldiers. I was a prisoner within these walls. I had no life other than the purpose to build up strength and win this war. The sooner the better. The sooner I finish the sooner I can get out of here.

"I knew you'd be up here."

"Master?" I questioned. "Why aren't you out?"

"Heh, I'm too old, M'Lady," he said. "My family is long sense gone."

"Question."

"Hai?"

"Why do you refer to me, as 'M'Lady'?" I questioned. "I'm your student after all."

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his gray hair. "You just remind me of someone I knew. Someone that died along time ago."

"Who was she?" I asked. "A wife? Daughter? Friend? Girlfriend? Mistress?"

"You ask too many questions," he said. "I'm not here to chat, I'm here to give you a lesson. A useful, but easy skill. I fingered now is a better time than ever to learn it."

"What's that?"

He chuckled and then he started to levitate in the air. 

"Nani?!"

"That's right, I'm flying," he said. He landed back down. "It's very easy to learn. Now listen...."


	4. Refuge on Trium

Chapter 4

I yawned. "Master, can we cut this, I learned this already."

"Yes, my child, but your peer has not."

I looked over at Jessi. The kid was definitely not cut out for battle. 

"Master, I just can't do this," she said. "I'm a girl. Martial arts and war and all this stuff isn't supposed to be for me."

"Miss Raptor is female as well," he replied.

"Yea, well she's a dike."

I growled at her. 

Our Master gave an aggravated sigh. "Very well, maybe a demonstration would be easier for you. It'll maybe wake up that spirit and will inside you to use you ki."

"I doubt it."

"Rip, if you please."

I stood up. "Hell yea, bring it on. I've been waiting to take you at full strength for a long time, Master."

He smiled and nodded in responds. This was going to be good. Maybe this yuppie want to be will show me some respect after she sees what I'm capable of. 

We made our way to the middle court. I did a few stretches with him and then we gave each other our bows. Just seconds we were on each other in a flash. Fists flying, legs swiping. It was pure enjoyable fury.

_Oof_! I fell on my hands and toes. _Shimatta!_ He was coming after me, a final blow; I could tell. Think fast! He got close enough to wear and stood quickly on my hands and caught him around his neck with my ankles. I swung him down. I had him locked and trapped. On twist of my ankles and I could break his neck. I decided that wasn't the greatest idea.

I jumped back from him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's something I haven't taught you," he said. "Where did you learn that one M'Lady?"

"Don't know," I replied. "It was sort of just one of those split second reactions. I think I'll use that more often though."

"Not too often, keep the element of surprise." 

"Yes, Master, of course." I went to sit back down. My teammate was almost frozen in awe. "Yea, Jess, come out of la la land will ya?"

"How can you do that?"

"I am supposed to be the perfect soldier," I replied.

"For that to happen you must not feel emotion when you kill someone," my Master said. "Or hesitate to kill some one, like you did just now."

"Nani?"

"I saw it in your eyes, young one," he replied. "You knew you could kill me easily at that moment, but refused. The perfect soldier wouldn't have hesitated a second, nor would she feel emotion after she has killed her opponent."

"But that's not even being mortal any more," Jessi said. "It's almost like you are trying to turn her into a weapon."

"That's exactly what they attend on making me," I replied.

"And you're not upset because of that?"

I looked up. "I was, at one point," I said. "Then it occurred to me how much I enjoy the thrill of a fight. I realized it was no use resisting their plan for me. I have no family and no friends, I just assume be a weapon. At least I am useful, right? I don't think about it anymore. Would I change my life given the chance? No, I wouldn't. Would I give anything to know what the future brings for me? Yes, I would." 

"I think that's enough for today, ladies," Master said. "You two go rest." 

I nodded and we both walked out. 

"Hey, Rip," Jessi said. "I'm really sorry. I didn't kn..."

"Save it," I cut her off. "I don't want your pity. It only makes a person weak."

"But, Rip, you... don't mind them using you like this?" she questioned.

I stopped and looked at her. "What choice do I have?" I asked her. "If I quit now, where do I go?"

"Go back to your family, Rip," she said. "To the people that miss and love you."

"My family?" I questioned. "What family? My mother is dead, my father is a drunken who used to beat me, my sister is a pregnant teen living in a trailer house with her boyfriend, and I don't even want to think of how my brother is now." I looked away.

"Didn't you have any friends?"

"One," I replied. "Who knows how he turned out as well. I'm better off here, Jessi. Here nothing can touch me. I don't have to deal with society rules. Here it's just live or die rules. I'd rather live like that."

She remained silent.

"I'm going to bed," I said. "My body feels like it's about to collapse. I think I put out too much on that last spar I had."

I left her.

"Rip, Rip, Rip, wakeup!"

"Nani?" I questioned. "Jessi, why on Yaweh's name are you getting me up at 2 am in the mourning."

"We have to go!"

"What, where, why?"

"I don't know," she said. "Lieutenant Leo said we have to get on the ship leaving for Trium, now!"

_Trium? _

I asked no questions. I quickly dressed and followed her out the building. There was a ship waiting there for us. We were quickly escorted us on it and the ship emdentily took flight.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"The Yeerk, forces got a sneak attack on us," our pilot said. "There's little time left before it's all gone."

"Before what's all...."

_BOOOM!_

Before my sentenced was finished it came. I snapped my head around, only so see Everstine blown to pieces.

"No!" I heard Jessi scream. She suddenly broke down into tears. I didn't cry. I don't why I didn't, maybe I couldn't. I just remember that I didn't. 

I watched the several refugee ships head towards the planet Trium, along with mine, I just prayed that my sister and brother were on one of those ships. ....... and Copper too.

We landed at the planet. Trium was a colony of Everstines and our transformer creations. Half the side was for Everstines and the other's for our creations. 

We were among crowds of people. There were all in tears. Emotions were tackling you from left to right. Why wouldn't it? Our home had just been destroy after all.

"Stay here," our escort said. "I will check us in. Don't go anywhere." He left us. Jessi was shaking and in tears. She had no one to comfort her. Welcome to my world, kiddo. 

I looked our only with my eyes. Maybe for some hope to see my family and friend.

"Sindel!" My ears twitched at the sound. Only one person called be by my first name.

I turned my head. She game to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I was so, scared you didn't make it."

"I'm fine, Kerry," I told me sister. "The service took care of me."

She came from me. She was surprised on how emotionless my face was. "What did they do to you?"

"Feed me," I replied. "Gave me a bed, and trained me."

"Train you, for what?"

"Is Streaks with you?" I asked.

"He's in the inventory," she replied. I had dodged her question and she knew it. She wasn't going to let it go though. "He'll be fine though. Minor scraps and bruises is all he got. But, Sindel, what went on in that base?"

"I told you," I replied.

"Rip, over there," Jessi said, pointing. 

I glared over. It was some idiot taking this as an advantage and making trouble already. No one seemed to be doing anything about it. "And?" I questioned. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Do something," she said. "You know how to deal with guys like that."

"So do you," I said. 'You've received the same treatment as I have."

"Yea, but our escort told us to stay here," she replied. "If I go, they'll keep me locked up for a few days. If you do something, they can't do anything about it."

"Sindel, what is she talking about."

"Excuse me," I said. I walked over to the punk. He was pushing around some kid. "Hey, man, have a little dignetity," I said. "Leave the kid alone, the planet just blew up for Yaweh's sake."

He turned to glare at me. "Beat it kid," he told me. "I've had enough crap today. If you don't leave, I'll show you, like this twerp what it's like to mess with me."

I shook my head. "You know you really shouldn't be picking on some scrawny little kid. He's so much weaker and defenseless. How would you like it if someone stronger than you gave you a hook in the gut."

He laughed. "Gimme, a break kid. What you think, you're tough enough to even pinch me."

"You need more than a pinch, sir," I replied. "Now, I'll tell you one last time, leave the kid alone."

"Beat it."

"Your choice," I sighed. In a flash my feet left the ground and my fist flung, right into his gut. I saw the blood fling from his mouth the split second before my blow sent him into the wall. "Oops," I said. "I think I over did myself."

Some one grabbed my arm. It was my escort. He had Jessi in the other hand. "I told you to stay put girl! Now, c'mon! Before you attract any more attention." He yanked on me.

"Hey, you, don't handle her like that!" Kerry yelled. She pulled on the guy's shirt. 

In an instant he let go of Jessi's arm, flung around and caught my sister in the jaw. It caused her to fall. "Don't interfere!"

"Kerry!" I yelled. "Rraa!" I grabbed my escort's arm and flung him over my shoulder. I was on him in a flash. I flung five or six blows in his face. Then I grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him up to my face. "Don't you or any of your buddies EVER touch my sister, or my brother or any of the other people I care about. If you do, I will kill you. That's not a threat either, that's a promise."

He was too shocked to reply. I tossed him back down and stood up. I went to my sister and helped her up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea," she replied. "Sindel.... how'd you?"

I sighed. "My training," I replied. "I am the perfect weapon."

"Not quite."

I turned around. Leo, he stood there. Jessi cowered behind him. "Sure, Ms. Raptor, you do have the strength to and speed to make one. However, a weapon has no emotions. That's what we have to work on, right."

"Hai," I nodded. "Good bye, again, sister." I went with Jessi.

No emotions, huh? If they kept me isolated like they had before. I would accomplish that task in no time.


	5. The Perfect Warrior

****

Chapter 5

"Yes, I believe you're ready, Ms Raptor," Leo said. 

I stared blankly and with our emotion. I has been going through emotional training the pas two and a half years. 

"Tell, me Rip," he chuckled. "How do you feel?"

I looked at him. "I feel nothing."

He laughed. "Perfect! Great, now I know you are ready. Get ready Ms Raptor, tomorrow, your first battle and the last battle of this war will begin tomorrow. You and Jessi will be teamed up with other trainees and you shall be sent towards the Yeerk Mother ship, along with the Andalites to the planet Earth. There it will end."

"It's about time," I said.

"What, does it annoy you that it took so long?"

I looked at him with my cold, emotionless, blue eyes. "How can I be?" I questioned. "I am incapable of feeling any kind of emotion. That is what I was trained for after all."

He laughed. "Well, said," he replied. "Good, now go get you a good meal and a good night rest. It's the big day tomorrow."

"Yes sir." 

I sat at the table, eating my meal. It was very satisfying. 

"Rip!" It was Jessi. She came and sat next to me. "Wow, you're finally out that old chicken coop," she said. "So, how do you feel?"

"My training is complete," I replied. 

"Gee, that means that we're going to have to start fighting now, uh?"

"We start tomorrow," I said. "We are to meet with the other trainees from the other bases."

"Amazing, a fight, finally," she sighed. "So you excited, scared?"

"I am incapable of emotions," I replied. "So, neither. I am completely capable of meeting all my training requirements."

"My, God, they really did brainwash you didn't they?"

"No," I replied. "I am no different that what I was before. I am just not effected by meaningless emotions that will get in my way."

"And what is that?"

"My mission."

"Your mission?"

"To assonate Visor Three."

"NANA?! Rip do you even know what they're asking you to do?!" she demanded. "First off Visor Three as an Andradite body! That means he an morph! He can morph into creatures that aren't native to any of our planets."

"I am no worried," I replied. "I am stronger than any monster he can morph."

"Do you honestly believe that?!"

"I know I am," I said. "Jessie, there's more to me than what you see. To what anyone sees, even my teachers, trainers, and brain washers."

"Nana?"

"I've felt it all my life. A nameless presence that lives in my soul," I said. "It beckons to be awaken. I hear its voice whisper in my ear. It fights with all it's might to try and free it self form me, and I fight it back. It is the only reason I agreed to all this training. It was so I could be strong enough to keep the nameless evil from being awakened. It laughs though, it laughs at me. It knows it will be released quite soon. It's excited for this war. It feels this will make me weak enough to let it awaken. I won't though, because if what is shows me is true...." I shook my head. "Never mind, I am babbling nonsense. I'm off to rest. I suggest you do the same" I got up and left her.

_Why did I say that? What my soul told me wasn't her concern. _Jessie has been the only friend I've had for a long time. I was a good actor. Leo believe I was emotionless. He wasn't completely wrong. My heart and soul were both blacked than a starless night, but it felt. It felt, hatred, love fear and pain. I almost wanted it to awaken with in me. No, I had to fight myself a little longer for my brother and sister's sake. If I finished this battle I would be able to go home, finally.

It was the next mourning.

"Good mourning to the both of you," Leo told us. Jessie and I stood in salute to our commander. I could kill him right now if I wanted to. I had the power, but I wasn't. I couldn't, it would draw bad attention.

"Your fellow comrade are meeting us at the Holy Savior Church?"

"I church?" I questioned. "By all means, is a house of Yaweh really appropriate to met before we go and kill people?"

"It is required that all squads go into prayer before they go into battle," Leo said. "We owe our existence to God."

"Yaweh?" Jessi questioned, looking at me. "Only the ancient peoples of Earth called him by that name."

"That his name," I said. "God is too commonly used. It can be misinterpreted into something else. When one says Yaweh you know who they speak of. However, General Leo, I have no true beliefs of Yaweh. My father never took my family to a church in our lives. I know from what I've read. I have no reason to believe in him."

They both stared at me blankly. It was a reaction I was used to. My entire race were believers of Yaweh. Some are old enough to even know how the race was created. Everstins can live for millions of years. Even longer if they remain a virgin. They believe it was Yaweh who split all the planets from the original one. That is why Everstins are capable of reproducing with many other races. Humans, Sanalites, Mendalites, Saiyajins, Noxes, and rumors have spread we capable with Andalites now. It is because Andalites are capable to reproduce with humans. No Everstin dares to have a mate outside our race though. That is the biggest crime every committed. That and opposing the military. 

"By any means you we need to get going," Leo said. "Your team are also Freaks."

"Freaks?" Jessi questioned.

"It's the official name for your sub-species," he said. 

"It's sounds like racism," she scolded. 

"At any case it is what you are," he replied. "Now let's move out."

We arrived in front of the church. 

"Sindel Rip Raptor, Jessi Felia Tora," Leo said. "This is your crew. First is Zane Basset, he's your scientist. At the age of five his IQ was higher than any normal standard."

I looked at Zane. _A Basset? He must be canine. _

"This is your pilot and mechanic, RatTrap. No last name, he was an orphan. He can build, fix, and invent just about anything.

_Rodent._

"The is Sabra also an orphan she is one of your fighting supports, Rip," he said. "He is also the doctor of the group. She cure and heal anything."

_Sabra? Prehistoric Feline._

"And last but not least, your other support, Silverbolt."

"Holy, Kami," Jessi said. "He's an actual Fuzer."

She was right. He didn't ever take one his humanoid form. I don't blame him though, I really hated staying in mine most of the time. He was canine (wolf) and eagle. Not to bad looking either. He stood with no expression on his face.

"Did you train him to be emotionless too?" I questioned. 

"No, he is the exact opposite. He is the one with the emotion," he replied. "He is your basic hero type. Fighting for the sake of the people."

"It's great to meet all of you," Jessi said. "I'm Jessi and I'm the secondary pilot and minor support."

"I am Rip," I said. "I am whom you support."

"She is one bad ass chicha," RatTrap said.

"That she is," Zane replied.

"Watch your tongue," I said. "Or you may not have one left."

"I tell them that all the time," Sabra said. "Silvy is the only half decent one." 

"Enough," Leo said. "Let us go pay our respects and get on our way. Rip, you are required to rather you believe or not."

I watch them enter the Church doors one by one. I followed second to last with Jessi behind me. It happened without warning. The second my presence was in the church it happened. 

"Eh?!" The air was choking my body as if it was some force wanting to drive me out. My soul shuddered. I fell to my knees. It wanted to fight back! It wanted to fight it back. My force and this force, they were going to collide. I felt pain in my backside just beneath my shoulder blades. My eyes quivered opened. I saw the faces. Angels? The were angels. They were laughing, scourging and poking at me. Forcing me back. My soul was urging to fight back, but I fought it.

"Rip?!" I heard Jessi's voice. It was faint, but I heard her. I could feel her hands pull me back. Out of the walls of this church. Then it stopped it all stopped and I passed out.


	6. Two Evils

Chapter 6

I felt as if a truck ran over my soul. It screamed and acted the whole time I had passed out. I wouldn't say I was knocked out completely; it was more like I was in a state of pacifism. I knew what was going on around me. Only it was like I was listening to a television in the other room. It was my soul that I heard the most. I felt its hatred for what ever they were. Angels? Do angel laugh and poke at you. I could've sworn they were trying to kill me. Do angel kill? None of this made sense. 

"Rip, c'mon, Rip, wake up."

I snapped my eyes open. I sat strait up. "Nani?!" I demanded. I looked around. I was back. 

"Rip, what happened?" Jessi asked.

"I wish I knew that myself," I replied. 

"Your in your midtransformation," Sabra said.

"Nani?" I questioned. I looked at myself. I sure was. "How-the-"

"When you were screaming in the church it happened," she replied. "Did you mean for it to happen?"

I glared up at her. "Of course I didn't mean for it to happen!" I yelled. "If I did would I be as surprised as I am now?"

"So tell us what happened."

"Hell if I know," I replied. "I don't remember a thing." I lied. I stood up and transformed back to my more humble form. "So don't ask again, or I'll kill you." 

"My isn't she to the point," Rat Trap said. 

"Would you like to die to Rat Face?" I sneered. "I'm not in the mood to mess with vermin. Let's just get on with this mission."

"We haven't prayed yet," Silverbolt pointed out. 

"Then you go pray!" I spat. "But this little raptor chicha is staying out here." I turned my back and folded my arms across my chest. There was no way in hell I was going to go back into that church. It was too risky. That beast inside me was coming close to being awakened."

"Rip, I know I you feel, but the rules say..." Jessi started.

"Screw the rules!" I yelled. "I'm fully capable of killing every single council member that makes those damn rules. If they want to punish me for breaking them, then I'll kill them too!"

"Okay, chill, girl," she said, backing up. "Look, why don't you go take a walk and cool down. We'll be waiting right here."

"No," I sighed. "I'm alright. I'll just wait out here and then we can get a move on."

"You sure?"

"Hai," I replied.

It didn't take them long to do this praying thing they do. As soon as we were finished we headed towards the port.

"Whoa, nice ship," Rat Trap said. "Is she ours?"

"According to this it is," Jessi replied. "Cool we get out own ship."

"There you are." Leo jogged up to us.

"Where did you run off to?" I questioned. _He disappeared before I woke up from my episode. Why?_

"There was an urgent matter at hand that I had to rush to," he replied. "I had put Silverbolt in charge until your senses had returned. Tell me how are you? Are you still capable of battle?"

"Don't worry about that," I replied. "I'm fully capable of carrying out this mission."

"Very good," he gleed. This was strange. I had never seen him so cheerful before. "We can get you all started on your way then."

"Tell me something first," I replied. "After this mission are we let to return to our families if we wish?" Everyone looked at him with curiousness. 

He paused for a second. "I can not answer that now," he replied. "I mean, yes you will be able to go out onto the world after this, but you would still be required to live on a base and serve in minor missions."

I glared at him. I wanted to go home after this. He wasn't going to stop me either. Even if I had to kill to go home. "Whatever." It was all I could say. I just wanted to get this over with.

We boarded the ship. 

"Oh man, I've never seen something so cool in my life," Rattrap gleefully laughed. "I mean this is stuff I only used to see in simulators!"

"It's just s ship," I said. "As long as she can fly and get the job done."

" Oh believe me," he grinned. "This baby can get the job done alright. Does she have a name yet?"

"Not yet," Leo replied. "We were leaving it up to you guys. So what do you think?"

"Genius Zane," he grinned. Sabra whacked him on the head. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey what's wrong with that one?"

"Black Angel," I said. 

"Named after you?" Silverbolt questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"It is only fitting that it should also be your title," he replied. "You are, after all the one who's doing the dirty work."

"Hmm, I guess so."

"Hold up, you mean we're gonna name the ship after her but not after me?" Zane questioned. "That's so not fair."

"Would you like to argue the point with her?" Sabra asked motioning to me.

Zane swallowed hard. "On second thought I like that name."

"Space ....amazing," Sabra commented. "Remember the last time we went up here?"

"When the Everstine was destroyed," I pointed out. I leaned against the ship's haul. We were almost there. The Yeerk mother ship that is. It was located in a star system not far from ours. I was ready to end this.

She looked at me. 

"You are cold, Lady Rip," Silverbolt said. "But only by your mask."

"What are you talking about Silvy?"

"Lady Rip, they didn't succeed completely did they?" he questioned. "They never made you completely emotionless? Your training was never complete was it?"

"Yes and no," I replied. "I still feel emotions, as hard as they try they can't take that away from anyone. When it comes to fighting though I have no mercy. Besides, I'm a good actor aren't I?" I gave an evil grin.

"Wait, hold up," Rattrap said. "Are you telling me that we're going into battle, and our secret weapon is ready?!"

I snorted at him. "I'm more than ready to take down a damn Yeerk."

"But in an Andalite body?"

"I am stronger than any monster that slug can acquire," I snorted again. "I am the ultimate monster."

"If anything, at least she's confident," Silverbolt chuckled.

"What do you want Everstin?" the guards asked me at the gate. 

"I'm here to visit the Visser," I grinned. "He's in there right?"

"Visser Three isn't expecting any visitors," he growled. "If you don't leave now, I will be forced to kill you, or worse."

I smirked. "Do your really think that you monkey wannabes are any match for me?" I started to let my power rise, causing the around to me to blow up and sending my hair everywhere. "Nothing is standing in my and the Visser's. I suggest you move unless you want me to kill you, or worse."

"Bitch!" he yelled, shooting his Dracon Beam at me. I dodged it with ease and spun around and kicked him in the face. It sent him flying into the wall.

"Nice shot," Silverbolt said. He and Jessie joined me. "It seems that you really don't need backup at all."

"I wouldn't count my Golden Sapians before they hatch, Silvy," I replied. "Let's move."

We tool off into the ship. It was turning into an endless goose chase. We were on an alien planet, stomping and taking down their space ship, but still that Visser never showed his ugly mug. I was getting aggravated. I suddenly stopped.

"Visser Three!" I yelled. "Come out here! Unless you fear me. I thought you were some big shot warlord. I see nothing! When I see nothing with my eyes, I see a coward!"

"Rip," Jessie hissed. "What are you doing?!"

Hahahahahah! a voice in my head laughed. Fear you? Why, should a fear a worthless child as yourself?

A door shaft opened before us. There he stood. I could feel the chills down the spines of my comrades. He sent me nothing. I had no reason to fear him. He stood on the four hooves of his host body, an Andalite. A very well built one at that. I had heard he had infested the Andalite war-prince, Alloron. He was going to need all the strength he could get with me as his assassin.

He smirked with his Andalite eyes evilly. So, you are suppose to be my assassin? You, a mere child? Don't make me laugh. The Everstin government truly has lost their space marbles.

"Don't make assumptions about people you don't know about Visser," I said. "Especially, when their sent here to kill you. Jess, Silvy, keep back. I don't want you to get hurt."

I felt them back away. The Visser and I stood face to face. We were studying each other. Trying to size up our weak and strong points. I saw the look in his main eyes that seemed bewildered. My emotionless expression and cold glare was baffling him. It revealed neither my strong or weak points. Then he suddenly smiled.

You are more than what you seem, Raptor, he said. I sense an evil presence within you. Why destroy one in the same, young one? When we can join forces and make a sweet sound of fear within in the universe?

"You really are a coward," I said. "You can't size me up. You're afraid, and in order for you to save your own skin you're trying to negotiate with me. It's not working. So you either and die, which will be the fun way, or you can just stand there like an idiot and let me kill you. It's you choice. Make it, or I'll do it for you."


	7. Fight!

Chapter 7

The Visser narrowed all four eyes at me. A gesture you never see Andalites do. The again, he wasn't a real Andalite. He just took over the body of one. Wait......

If he took over the brain of the Andalite host was the host's conscience still alive? Of course it was. Yeerks didn't kill the infested. They wouldn't be able to control a dead person. So if I killed this body would the Yeerk die as well? Or just the host would be the one to die. If I killed this body I would kill the innocent life behind it. Kill those who are innocent? So what it's his own fault he was infested and he'd probably prefer to be dead than a slave anyway. I was doing him a favor.

You're making a big mistake, Everstin, he said. I gave you a chance to live and you refused my offer. Now, I will have to kill you.

I smirked. "I'm the one who decides who dies, Visser. No more idol talk."

In a flash I was on him. I caught him in the chest of his upper body. 

_SWISH!_

His tail blade missed me by inches. I would have to watch out for that thing. It was fast. I grabbed the base of the tail and swung him around into the wall. This was too easy. I wasn't even exerting any of my powers. 

Then something began to happen. His body began to shift and change. It was growing larger and the pale blue skin and fur were changing into horrid black scales. The feeble arms and hands became claws with awesome grip. The tail blade shifted to several spiked ends. He was morphing. He was morphing a monster that my young eyes had never seen before. I wasn't going to let fear break me though.

He swung his huge tail at me. I jumped and dodged it. The tail must have been the main weapon. My concentration was on it. A big mistake. He snatched me while I was in the air with his powerful hand. His grip kept me from moving any of my limbs.

Don't make assumptions about your opponent that you don't know about, he mocked me. I started to try my hardest to squirm away. That's when he began to squeeze. 

"Aaahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain. My bones were been smashed together and my whole body felt as if I was going to be broken into two. I saw Jessi and Silverbolt attack the Visser with what strength they had. He swatted them away like flies. _Jessi....Silvy_.....

He squeezed again. I let out another cry in pain. He laughed at me. His laugh filled me head with fear. I was afraid... No! I was the stronger one! No damn slug was going to take me down so easily. With all my force in my body I began to push back his vice grip.

What?!

I started to dig within myself my hidden secrets. I had no choice but to use them. He would pay for the embarrassment he caused me. I looked up at him and gave him an evil smirk. I smelled his fear and confusion now. Just what I needed. I began to let me ki power up. It came from deep within. I started to scream. Not in pain, but in a surge of strength. A blast went form my body and forced the Visser's hands from to me seize to exist. 

I hover there in the air as the Visser stared in awe at his bloody stumps. My black ki aura enveloped my body. He looked at me with his fearful eyes. I smirked evilly. "Serves you right." I held out my two hands to my sides. "Now you die." The flaming ki formed in my palms. "Tornado Flame!" I shot the blast that enveloped the monster, burning him to a crisp. So I thought.

"Nani?" There should've at least been some remnants. 

"Rip, it was a decoy," I heard Rattrap say through my ear piece. "The real Visser is trying to make his escape through the abandon city. After him!"

"Shimatta," I cursed. _Wait..._ "Rattrap, get Sabra here on the double, Silverbolt and Jessie need your help."

"Roger that, BG."

_BG?_

I took off out the building and to the near by, empty city. Where was he?! Stupid! I was stupid, I was looking for him the wrong way. There was no way I was going to find him with my eyes. I stopped in midair and concentrated. I was going to find hi ki power. _There_! I zipped for the ki. 

What?! he stopped dead in his tracks. He had two Hork-Bajir with them.

I grinned evilly. Did he honestly think he would get away from me. 

Kill her you fools! he demanded. The two Hork-Bajir lunged for me. I leaned over low as one swiped their arm blade for my head. I grabbed him by his tail and flung him into the other. That didn't stop them, but I didn't have time for this. I could already see the Visser run his cowardly arse away. I jumped at the next blow they tried into the air. I sent a ki blast that dicenigrated the two aliens. Then I ahead for the Visser again.

I decided I was going to play a game of cat and mouse with him first. What's the use of killing someone if you can't have fun doing it. Every corner he turned I was there with my evil grin. I followed him right on his tail every time he ran. Oh, this was very fun. I could smell his fear every time he saw me with all four of his eyes. He didn't even bother to fight back or use any of his stolen Andalite abilities. He knew he didn't stand a chance.

He turned into a broken down building. I followed him not thinking. It happened again! I stopped dead in mid air and fell to my feet. They were all around me, laughing poking. I covered my ears. "No!" I screamed. "Go away! Leave me alone!" I looked up. Thier faced were angry. Somehow the Visser had led me strait into one of Yaweh's temples. It was coincidence of course, but I was being foolish as well. Now, I was venerable to the Visser, and to the army of angels.

The Visser must of saw me suddenly fall into sheer agony. I could see him and hear him. However, it was like I was hearing a television set in another room even if his words were telepath tic. What's wrong, Everstin? he mocked. Suddenly not feeling so confident. He locked his eyes on me trying to figure me out. Little did he know I had no attention towards him. I just wanted out of that building. With my little strength I stood to my feet. I could feel him step back, but not out of fear. He saw that I was in pain. They were still laughing at me. I looked up at one. He drew his spear back and stabbed me in my shoulder. 

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain. I held my bloody shoulder and took a few steps back. The Visser was obviously in shock. 

It looks like you're doing a good job killing yourself, he sneered. But allow me to make it quicker for you I felt his tail blade hit my other shoulder. It caused me to fly out of the walls of the temple. I felt all my senses recover. I was feeling the pain in both of me shoulders. I had to get over them though. My vision was coming back and the Visser was going to have another shot. He took it! I grabbed his tail right before it hit my neck. What?! I threw him into a wall then got up to my feet fast. I was breathing heavily. I was hurting and I was tired. It was still enough to kill this pile of crap though. 

He got to his feet. He was surprised at my quick recovery, but he knew I was getting tired. So, you're not invincible, he said. Close to it, but you do have a weakness that was revealed to me. Now, if only I can find it for myself.

I laughed. "In your dreams you filthy slug," I said. "There's nothing you can do that can kill me. Compared to you I am a god."

Perhaps, he replied. But gods don't get tired, children do.

I was having enough of his talk. I yelled in rage as I charged for him. My speed had decreased and he dodged me back into the building. I stopped dead in my tracks right on the border line of the holy ground. I clinched my fist in rage. No! This couldn't be happening!

Why aren't you coming for me? he questioned. I didn't answer him. I stood there glaring at him with my evil, cold eyes and teeth gritting. Then I could here the switch in his mind click and he let out an amused laughed. That's it isn't it?! he laughed. It's this building. For some reason you cannot come into a building like this.

_Shimatta_.

He laughed again. So that is your weakness. Hmmm, all I have to do is stay in here and wait until you leave and I'll be the safest Yeerk in the universe.

"You can't stay in there forever," I said. "You're going to need your precious Kandrona rays soon."

I can stay in here longer than you can stay out there, he replied. With bleeding like that, you'll pass out in a matter of hours.

I started to levitate into the air. "Then I'll just have to remove you from that little sanctuary of yours by making it crumble atop of you!" I formed to ki blasts in my hands. I was going to destroy the building with him in it. If he survived, I'd be right here waiting for him. This time there would not be a game of cat and mouse either. I shot the blast at the building. I could see the Visser cower in fear. 

In seconds he'd be dead, but it happened. A huge sword hit the blast disingrating them. "Nani?!" What was that. I could feel the shadow of the wings tower before me. The Visser did not see. All he saw was my face in total shock. "Why are protecting him?!" I demanded.

"There is no protection for the Visser," the voice said. "It is the protection of everything from you, demon woman. I will never let thou harm a home of my Lord."

"Who the hell are you."

"I am Michael, demon woman," he said. "Remember my name and face, woman. For when thou comes to battle me in the final it will be the last thing thy sees." He vanished.

An angel....?

Demon woman?

What was going on.

"You are lucky today, Visser," I said. "But mark my word. You better not show your ugly mug where it can be seen by me again, slug. For when you do. I will kill you. The house of Yaweh cannot remain your sanctuary forever. For you too are evil." I flew off.

"Kami, Rip!" Jessie ran to me. "Girl, what happened?!"

"Did the Visser did that to you?" Zane asked.

"He got one lucky shot," I replied. "He was lucky all around." I walked past them

"Did you kill him?"

"I couldn't."

"Wait, sista, are you telling me he was stronger than you?" Rattrap questioned in awe.

"No!" I yelled. "I had the slug begging for my mercy and bathed in his own fear!"

"Then what happened?"

I looked away. "The bastard, ran into a temple..church..whatever, he caught me off guard at one point. I couldn't even destroy the building itself to get to him. I saw...I saw an angel."

"Are you serious?" Jessie asked. Her eyes lit up with joy. "An actual angel? Was it your guardian angel..."

"No," I cut her off. "It was Michael. He threatened to kill me if I ever laid foot or tried to destroy a house of Yaweh again. He called me a demon woman."

No body said a word. I don't blame them."

"So what are we going to tell Leo?" Zane asked. 

"The Visser is no longer a concern to Everstins," I said. "He has no interest in enslaving our race anymore. I am his only target and he is my only target as well. I will kill him. Perhaps not today, or tomorrow or the next year even. But, I will kill him."


	8. Unlikiness

Chapter 8

I was asleep. It's been several weeks sense my first encounter with Visser Three. Leo didn't know that the Visser was dead, but he didn't know that he was alive either. It was assumed that I killed him, and that's how it was going to stay. If the Visser was going to attack it would be on me. I damaged his pride and glory. I made him taste real fear. He wasn't going to let me live for that.

That was fine by me of course. If he was looking for me, it would save the trouble of me looking for him. I would kill him the next time I saw him. I was careless at that time. I was playing like a child with a new toy. I was experienced now. I made a mistake and I had learned from it. I will not make the same one again.

I stirred in my slumber. The isolation of the base and lack of things to do were boring me. I had nothing else but to sleep. Jessi and Sabra just bored me. They kept talking about the outside world and how much they miss the mall. I had to admit, the uniform was getting a bit old for me, but not enough to grope about malls. Rattrap and Zane were just as boring. They did nothing but talk about smart kid stuff. Like computers and time machines and stuff like that. Silverbolt was the most interesting one, even if he did get boring sometimes. I could actually hold a decent conversation with him and not fall asleep. He was very much to himself though. Still, he had a gentleness about him that you couldn't help but love. In that way he reminded me of Copper.

I missed Copper. It's been four years now sense I last saw him. I wander how life was for him. Hopefully it was a lot less stressful and complicated as mine was. I could see him living the life of a mall rat. Hanging out with some of his guy friends and gawking at girls. He always gawked at the ones with huge breast. Thank Kami he never saw mine. I might have just whacked over the head if I caught him gawking over me. I wander if he even still thinks about me? We had so much fun as kids. Does he miss me? I miss him.

"Wake up!" Sabra and Jessi jumped on my bed.

"What the hell?!" I demanded, sitting strait up. "Damnit, ya'll I was trying to sleep."

"Oh please, Rip, all you do is sleep," Jessi said. "You're so boring."

"I think you may be animeic," Sabra said.

"Whatever," I replied. I covered my head with my pillow.

"Oh, get up," Jessi said. "Leo has a mission for us."

"A mission?" I questioned. "Like what."

"Not sure," she replied. "He just wants us in his office for it."

Odd, Leo just never gave us a mission like this. Something was up. I walked with them to his office. The boys were already there waiting for is. "What's this all about?" I asked.

"As if we know," Rattrap replied. 

Leo then walked in and we all stood erect. 

"At ease."

We all loosened up.

"So, do any of you know why you were called here?" he questioned.

We all shook our heads in reply

He chuckled. "Good. I will tell you then." He cleared his throat. "I have called you here because I want to announce to you that you are being permitted a two week, no restriction vacation."

"A vacation?" Jessi asked. "As in we can actually leave the bass without work to be done."

"That's right," he replied. "You six deserve it."

"No restrictions?" I added. "That means we can go where ever we want and see who ever we want to see."

"I don't see why not," he said. "You even have a 500,000 dollar budget to spend."

"Sweet!" Zane said. "What are we waiting for gang. Let's get out there and have some fun."

I could hardly believe it. I was walking the streets like a normal person. I hadn't done this sense I was 12 years old. 

"So where to first?" Zane asked.

"The mall," Jessi said. "We so need a wardrobe."

"I agree," Sabra said. "My figure is way to cute to be wasted in this drag."

"Where's Silverbolt?" I asked.

"He decided to spend his vacation with nature or something like that," Rattrap said. "I say we split up in the mall, get our new wardrobe, meet at the food court to get a drink and decide from there. How about it fearless leader?" He looked right at me.

"Sounds sweet to me," I replied.

They were going nuts! They went from clothes rack to clothes rack. Don't get me wrong, I looked to. There was just nothing that was gong to fit my style or my hips.

"Rip, this would look so cute on you!" Jessi said. "Holding up a shirt."

"Too pink," I replied. I wasn't going to get anywhere like this. "Hey chichas, I'm going to do my own shopping. No offense, but this place is too cheery for me."

"Suit yourself," Sabra replied. "Just don't get yourself lost though."

I trudged around store after store. Until a huge smile came across my face. 

The dressing room door opened and I walked out.

"Excuse me miss, you have to..." 

"Here." A slapped some cash in his hands. "Keep the change." I walked past him." I felt awesome and sly. I was in all black. It wasn't the goth kinda black. It was trim and made my hips look good. My boots were knee high. My skirt was leather and came low enough to keep my modesty. My shirt was cropped and sleeveless. And, I had my shades.

"Whoa, look tight bad girl," Rattrap said. "I'm loving those threads."

"Thanks," I said, sitting down. The drinks were set on our table. 

"I say we make a toast," Jessi said. "To a long...

"Long awaited," Zane added.

"And well deserved vacation," I finished.

"I'll drink to that." We toasted. I took a sip.

"Oh god, I was afraid of this," Sabra rolled her eyes. 

"Nani?"

"Males," she pointed out.

I turned behind me. Yup, there were there. How dare they stare at me like a piece of meat! I started to get up.

"Whoa hold up," Rattrap said. "If anything we can't get in trouble while we're here. Just lay off. Catch them in the corner at night or something, girl."

I gruffed and sat back down.

"That is no way to treat a lady."

I turned my head around and grinned. "Nice for you to join us Silvy." Here's the thing, Silverbolt is a big guy. When you see him, unless you know your stronger than him, you don't want to mess with him.

"And the king of chiverly strikes again," Zane said as Silvy sat down. "So why did you decide to join the world of the mall rats now?"

"I was feeling lonely," he replied. "Every one else is right here, and I was all alone."

"Hey next time you decide to go enjoy nature, come and tell me," I said. "I'll come with you."

He smiled and nodded.

"Rip?"

I turned around. Golden eyes were staring at me in awe.

"Is it really you?"

"Umm, excuse you," Jessi said. "We you invited to this table?" She lifted an eye brow at him. "I don't believe you were. You just come walk up the ...."

"Hey chill," I snapped at her.

"Dude, let's ditch this place," Rattrap said. "I'm in for a movie. How about ya'll?"

We all stood up. "Umm, I'll catch up with you guys later I said."

He shrugged. "Okay, chicha, whatever. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

They left.

I turned back around. "Hello, Copper." I smiled.

A look of joy came across his face. "It is you. Wow, man, I mean, I hardly recognize you! You're...so...so...." He was trying really hard not to stare lower than my face.

I chuckled. "It's good to see you too old friend," I said. "C'mon, let's go."

"Nani? Where?" 

"To walk," I replied. "So we can talk. I missed out on a lot you know. I want to catch up."

"Man, you have been through a lot," he said. We were walking along the side walk. It was just before dark. Our sun was setting over it's Northern horizen. "I mean, I knew you went of to be in the military, but this?"

I sighed. "Yea it's an ass load of shit," I replied. "I hate it, but I have no choice. Besides Jessi and the others are great. I'd be an ass load of shit if I didn't have them around. No matter if I am the strongest person on the planet right now or not."

"You've changed, Rip," he said. "But I'm glad to see you again."

"Yea, I changed alright," I replied. "I had to. I had to grow up fast. Look at you, you haven't changed at all. I mean sure, you're 16 years old and all so naturally you've matured, but everything else is like how I remember you."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" he chuckled.

I chuckled with him. "It's no a horrible thing." I winked.

"Oh, well, I feel so much better." We both laughed. "Hey. you mind if I ask you something personal, and please don't get offended if I do."

"Sure go on ahead."

"When did you get....breast...?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew the question was going to pop up sooner or later. "These? Here's a little secret, Cops, that not even you knew. When I was 12 I did in fact had them. Not as developed of course, but too developed for a 12 year old. I had them always duct taped down."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious?!"

"Yea," I replied. "I used to be so ashamed that I had these things. I mean I so did not want to look like a girl at that age. And now...."

"You flaunt every essence of you female figure."

"That's just about it," I said. "I mean, I've learned to enjoy what I have, and at this moment, all I have is my body, a few uniforms, a bed, a roof, and my war buddies."

A faint smile went across his face. "It's not the Rip Raptor I remembered, but anyone is better than none ain't it."

I stopped. "You don't like the new me?"

"Nani?! Kami, no! I didn't mean that, Rip," he said. "I'm your friend no matter what, girl. But I mean....wouldn't you want to live another life?"

I looked up. The stars were out now. "If I lived another life, I would not trade it. So, why would I trade this one? This the life I choose. It may be tough, but I am happy. I wouldn't trade it for anything." I looked back at him "So why ask something like that?"

"I mean...it's just..."

"Whoa, Copper, who's the new lady?"

I snapped my face around. "Friends of yours?"

"Not really," he replied. "Remember Brock?"

"You kidding, he used to be so cute," I said. "He so ugly."

Brock walked over with his buddies. "Wow, she's a looker. Say, I taught I told you to share whenever you found a babe like this."

Copper rolled his eyes. "Guys, just go alright. She's not a piece of meat, alright."

"Quiet!"

I glared at Copper. He was letting this punk push him around. Nobody pushing my best friend around and treats me as a piece of meat and lives.

"Say what's you're name, sweet?"

I shot an evil glare at him. "I'm surprised you didn't recognized me," Brock I said. I held up my hair in a pony-tail. "Now, think no boobs."

"Oh, yea, you're that lesbo chick, Rip from middle school."

"Excuse you."

"Man you turned out hot," he said. "Are you still lesbo?"

"I was never one," I replied. "Just modest."

"Oh, good," he said. "Say, why don't you and I have some fun tonight and diss this fruit."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, Copper, let's go. This guy bores me."

I turned around and he grabbed my arm. "How dare you, you bitch!"

I snatched my arm back. "Touch me again, and I will kill you."

"This gothic whore got an attitude boys," he said. "Apparently she doesn't know who's she's dealing with. Get her."

I turned to Copper. "This is how the universe's most power chick does her dirty work." The first guy that game after me came forward and I kneed him in the gut. The other came from the back. I flipped him over my shoulder and onto the one I kneed. They were so weak. I looked up at Brock. "Sorry, man. Apparently you didn't know anything."

I turned away from him. Then I felt it. I dodged the Sabratooth. "What's he's a freak?"

He had to be his power level increased too much. He turned to me. "Not too cocky now, are you bitch?"

"That's old news buddy," I replied. _ ZIP!_

He vanished and got me into a arm lock behind me. I started to struggle. "First, I'm going to knock you off bitch. You either going to die with horrible screams are a huge smile across your face when I'm through with you."

I growled. "I...told...you...not...to....TOUCH ME!" I screamed in rage as my ki rose blowing him off. My midtransformation surfaced. I was going to kill him. I jumped on my hands and caught his neck with my legs. I then slipped him to the ground with me. With one twist of my anckles his neck broke. "I told you, if you touched me again I was going to kill you." 

I stood up. I looked at Copper. He was frozen with emotions that had no words. "Sorry, you had to see that man," I said.

"You killed them."

"Well, they deserved it," I said. 

"You couldn't just like break an arm or something and turn them in?" he questioned.

"Hmmm," I guess I could of. "But there's no thrill in that."

"Thrill?! Thrill?!" he raged. "Rip, are you telling me you get your kicks out of killing people? You no better than some .....murderer."

"Copper, I don't murder people," I said. "I'm a soldier, I have no choice but to kill."

"You did just now!" You killed them and you didn't have to. "Sure, they're jerks, but you killed them. You get 'thrills' from killing people Rip!"

I blinked a few times. I didn't understand.

"Damnit, Rip," he said. "Did those people brain wash you so much the idea of killing was 'ok' to you."

"No," I replied. "That desire was within long before I was forced to fight." I kept a solomn look. I didn't understand him and he wasn't understanding me. 

He started backing up. "No, you're not Rip," he said. I saw his eyes feel with tears. "You're not my Rip. I don't know who you are, but the Rip I know would've thought twice before she killed someone!"

"Copper...." I started to walk towards him.

"Don't come near me," he snapped. "You scare the hell out of me."

I froze. That struck me like a sword to the heart. "I changed, Copper, I changed. I grew up, I am who I am. I though you just said you'd be my friend no matter what?"

He curled his bottom lip in. "I ...I....I don't know Rip!"

"Copper..."

"Just leave alone...okay." He shook his finger. "I ...I need to go think or something." He turned and ran.

"Copper!" I called, but he didn't answer or turn around.

I fell to my knees. I never felt so aweful in my life. I never felt so hurt before. I cried and the rain came down with me.


	9. Sisterly Advice

Chapter 9

I was so confused. I killed them, yes, but wasn't I suppose to kill anyone who threatened me. It wasn't on my mind then that Brock was a "freak" like me. I didn't bother me that there could be more of "my kind" out there somewhere. All that was bothering me was Copper's reaction. I had missed him so much. He was all I really had outside the world of war and he was afraid of me?

I looked at my reflection in the water puddle. Maybe he was right. Had I become some sort of monster killing machine? Had they did what I fought so hard not to become. Was I now only an emotionless weapon. No! I refused to believe it! If I was then I wouldn't be hurting so much right now! I would agree that I wasn't the same as I was when I was 12. I wasn't 12 anymore though. I was 16. Everyone changes within that time period. Just some do more than others. In my case, I had made a drastic jump. I had too. What choice did I have.

In my moments of self-pity it occurred to me. Kerry and Streaks. My brother and sister. Where were they? I looked around and saw a phone booth. I went in and opened a book. I saw my sister's name. I tore the page out and put it in my pocket. I was going to find her.

It didn't take me long to find her house. It was a cute, small two story house. It looked like she was doing quite well for herself. I walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door. It opened, and there stood my sister.

She was frozen in shock and disbelief for an instant or two. "Sindel?" she questioned in awe. "Is it you? What are you doing here?"

I smile. "Yea, I'm on vacation so I decided to drop by and see how my big sister is doing. Can I come in?"

"Kami, of course you can." She got out of the way and let me in.

"This place is nice," I replied. "Does Streaks live with you?"

"Yes," she replied. "But he's in a boarding school."

"Boarding school?" I questioned. "You can afford that?"

"My husband pays for it."

"You got married?"

"Hai, 8 months ago," she said. "He works for our government so he gets paid enough to support me."

"That's good," I smiled. "It seems you two have been busy in other areas as well." I pointed to her stomach. 

She smiled and laid her hand on it. "Yea, we're expecting a boy. I just have a few weeks left."

"What are you going to name him?"

"Todd."

"Common, don't you think?"

"Well, that's what Tauras said too," she replied. "But I told him my family shares a history of odd names. It was time for a normal one."

I chuckled. "Just remember, sista," I said. "When you have girls, they're going to be Karen and Adrianne."

"And when you have boys they'll be Grae and Hunter."

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. "I doubt I'm the motherly type sista," I replied. "The chances of me getting married and/or having little Rip Raptors of my own are very slim."

"Oh, I don't think so," she said. "The war is basically over now. And, wow, you've grown up to be so beautiful."

"You think so?" I questioned.

"I know so," she replied. "I always knew you were. That's why I always encouraged you to be more lady like."

I gave a small chuckle.

"Have you seen Copper yet?"

I lowered my head, leaned against the door frame and folded my arms across my chest. "Yea, I did," I said. "Kerry, he's afraid of me."

"What?" she awed. "Why would he be?"

"Think about how I was the last time he saw me, Kerry," I replied. "Then seeing my now. Not just the way I look but the way I am. You said yourself I became beautiful, and I believe you. My war buddies even tell me that. Also, the fact that the encounter I had with Visser Three and the whole war thing made me into this emotionless killing machine."

"Sindel if you were emotionless, you wouldn't be worried about something like this," she replied.

"I know that," I replied. "It's just the fact that in the moment of killing I feel nothing."

"How many people have you killed?"

I looked at her. "Kerry, it's war," I pointed out. "Numbers are uncountable when it comes to the number of people I have killed."

She nodded. "I believe I am understanding," she said. "I don't think Copper does because he hasn't gone through you've gone through. He hasn't been forced to kill. He hasn't been forced to fight a war sense he was a kid."

"I know," I replied. "But it still hurts."

She put her hands on my shoulders. "And it should, baby sister," she said. "Because you have a heart, and it's not black. It's not black at all. It's a good heart. It shows because you care how the friend you cared and loved for so long reacts to you now. He just needs to get used to you. Give him some time to think. When he realizes it then he'll come to you."

"Can he realize within two weeks?" I questioned. "That's all I have outside those walls. Then who knows what Leo has for me to do."

"Then let me give you a piece of advice for you that always works."

"What's that?"

"Pray."

Pray? Me, the one the Arch Angel Michael wants dead to pray? I never really thought about praying to God before. I knew he was real. I just never thought he did me any good. After all he's house did not welcome me at all. Why, is a certain mystery to me at this moment in time.

I came upon the front of a Church. There were several different religions that worshipped God. My sister had adopted one from the planet Earth called Catholicism. It was the same has many of the other troops. Except Sabra, she was Jewish. It's amazing how worlds apart believed in this same....God. The belief was universal. I knew I couldn't go inside this church, but I was going to try this. 

I walked around. There was no one there. I came upon the graveyard. No one there, and no Michael coming after me. So I stood there. How was I supposed to start to talk to this God that I never knew?

I just stopped and opened up my arms. "Okay, big cheese, I'm going to do my best here, but don't think I'm going to get on my knees and doing this little chants that everyone else does. I am not bounded by you, Yaweh." I paced a few steps. "So what's so great about you anyway? I mean you want _everyone_ to worship you, but you don't even allow me in the place where I am to worship you. I mean, they say you love everyone, but why am I always in so much pain? Tell me, because I'd really like to know. They say once someone knows you than there is nothing left you want. There is no more suffering. Well, I'm giving you a chance right now!"

Then a hand was laid on my shoulder. I spun around quickly in a tensed manner.

"Whoa, settle down it's just me."

"Silvy?" I awed. "Man, don't scare me like that again."

"I am sorry, M'Lady."

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. 

"I saw you come this way on my way to the forest," he replied. "You told me next time I went for a little nature walk that you would accompany me. However, I see that you are busy...."

"You know what," I said. "I'll go." I smiled. "There's nothing here for me anyway."

"For some reason, I am sad to here that," he replied. "But, let's go."

"Yea."


	10. Encounter

Chapter 10

"You're right about this whole nature walk thing," I said. "It's better than some graveyard, right?"

He chuckled and walked behind me. I was walking down the path with spins and twirls as if I was a small child on her first forest walk. I wished I was a small child right then. Small children don't have to worry about he things I have to worry about. They don't have to worry about anything. Lucky them. I stopped and fell down in the grass. Today, right now, I was free.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I smiled. "For the first time in a long time, nothing."

He sat next to me. "You seem to have something bothering you, Rip Raptor."

I sat up. "I do actually." Sivly, before the gang, did you ever have a friend as a child?"

He looked up. "No," he replied. "Sense I was born they kept me in facilities. Unlike you and the others they could tell I wasn't of normal ."

"Oh, then I guess you wouldn't understand."

"You met a past friend?"

"Yea, we were getting along great, you know, then he all of a sudden became afraid of me," I explained.

"What did you do to make him...wait...you killed someone didn't you? I really shouldn't needed to asked that though. I should've known better."

"Yea, I did," I replied. "The guy deserved it though. Who knows how many woman he tried to rape before me."

Silverbolt narrowed his eyes. "He was treating you as a piece of meat then he did deserve it," he said. "The thing is. Myself and the others are used to this you, Rip. When you just decide to kill someone it's just something normal for us. Besides everyone you've killed has deserved it. I will admit that. It's most likely after seeing you after 4 years and you all of a sudden how would Rattap and Zane put it, "A total hottie." And also being the fact you killed someone in front of him Those are two things that aren't norm for him. He's not used to them."

"I tried explaining to him, that I changed," I replied. "But he wouldn't listen to me. He didn't want to here it."

"Of course he didn't," he replied. "He doesn't understand. Rip he hasn't been through what you've been through. You were dragged into war at 12 and forced to become an emotionless killing machine. How is anyone who's hasn't gone through or has seen come to understand it."

"I suppose you're right," I said. "But, Silvy, what am I supposed to do? I mean he's my best friend."

"That you have to come to figure for yourself, M'Lady," he replied. "I trust you can come up with the answer. You are a very smart and very loving young woman. You can do anything."

He stood up and stretched. He's gray toned muscles moved in every direction. He was a very good looking Everstin, I will admit that. He wasn't my type though. He was more like a big brother to me. That's how I saw him, nothing more. I believe all he saw me was as a sister as well. 

I stood up with him. "Say let's go find the others and do something crazy," I said.

He smiled. "Why not."

We started to walk and then I stopped. "What is it?"

"Something isn't right," I replied. I tensed up. "It's him."

"Him?"

_SWOOSH!_

A net fell on him. It wasn't a normal net it had this aqua-like glow to it. "Silverbolt!"

I grabbed for the net, but a intense surge pushed me back. "Nani?!"

Silverbolt howled and roared has he tried to get out of the net, but to no avail.

Do you like my new little toy?

I snapped around. "Visser Three,'' I snapped.

The Sanalites invented them, he said. Ki ropes they're called. For you little Everstins who enjoy using you insides powers to beat on poor defenseless Yeerks. He snickered. They sustain ki power and if you try to use it, it absorbs it and shoots it right back at you.

I looked out of the corner of my eye. The nets were becomes shackled and chains now. "You monster," I said. "Let him go. He has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me."

As if I would, he said. You see, he would be an excellent addition to our people. I might even have the liberty of infesting him myself!

"I'd rather die!" Silverbolt growled.

That can be arranged as well, the Visser sneered. 

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Alright, Visser, what do you want?"

I'd though you'd never ask, he laughed. I want you my dear.  
"I'm here."

I know, he replied. But I also know that you are not just going to let me kill you freely.

"So you're going to use a hostage situation to have me let you kill me," I grinned. "Oh, that's just a great plan, slug. How about this?" I held out me hand. "I just blow you to pieces right now."

If you do that, than your Hork-Bajir will kill your friend.

"I have two hands, Visser," I pointed out. "And deep in the forest there are no churches around."

You are quite right, he said. However, I have been paying many visits to Earth, and they have many of them there.

"And you tell me this why?"

He laughed as a being walked towards him. It seemed to be a human. No doubt a human Controller. He held a small bottle of water in his hands. Sense you are unwilling to compromise. I will kill you and take him. As well as all your other friends as well. He nodded the human. He opened the jar and threw the water on me.

"Water?" I questioned. Why would water.... It was starting to burn! "Nani?" Where the tiniest droplet fell on my skin it burned and hate away until I bleed there. 

"Rip!" I heard Silverbolt yell. 

What kind of water was...

It's holy water, Rip Raptor.

I looked up at the Visser. He had this evil smile in his eyes. How dare he mock me! I wasn't going to let some of Yaweh's water stop me. I step toward him. A little blood wasn't going to stop me. 

_SWOOSH!_

He had the whole thing rigged. The forest it was a perfect place to set a trap. Whole gallons of this water was poured onto me. I feel to my knees. How foolish I have been, again. "You cowardly bastard," I cursed at him. I tried hard to get to my feet, but the pain was overwhelming. I wasn't going to give up though. 

Take them, he ordered hid guards. Both of them.

I felt the Visser's guards pick me up and secure the ki shackles to my wrists. I was fading fast. The pain was so severe that I felt as if I wanted to throw up. My vision was blurring. I was fainting. I could here Silverbolt say something to me. He was most likely trying to comfort me. I couldn't here him though. I couldn't here much of anything. Then it all went black.

************************************************************************

I had no idea how long I was out. I just know when I opened my eyes it looked as if I was in the blade ship. My skin wasn't burning anymore but I was bleeding all over. I looked around with my still blurred vision for Silverbolt. He was on the other side of the room. We were obviously in the Blade Ship. 

"Silvy," I said, weakly.

I saw his head look up at me. "Rip, you're alright then?"

"If you consider being alive being alright," I said. "Yea, then I am. I feel as if I'm about to die though."

"You look it to."

"Well thank you." I looked around. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

I yanked at my ki shackles. "We have to get out of here. They'll kill us."

"But if they wanted to, why haven't they?"

"Well, there are two possibilities," I replied. "Either they want to torture us before they kill us, or they want to infest us."

"I'm not looking forward to either choice," he said.

"Neither am I," I said. "How the hell are we supposed to get out of these ki ropes or whatever."

Before he could answer the doors opened and Visser Three walked in. I look of utter triumph on his face. I spat at him.

Good you're awake, he laughed. I wanted you to actually feel and see the pain I am going to inflict on you.

"Some war lord you are," I sneered. "You're nothing but a coward. You can't even stand up to your enemies without shivering unless they're tied up."

I have you don't I, he laughed. It takes more than brute strength to win a war. You need brains Ms. Raptor. Something you don't have.

I growled at him. "You lucky bastard," I said. "If I wasn't tied up here I'd show you a piece of my mind."

But you are tied up, he snickered. And you won't get out so 'make me pay'.

"Just you watch," I said. "I don't fall easily. I'm no ordinary Everstin lacky you can push around."

"Gee thanks," Silverbolt muffled.

Hork Bajir, begin the slow process, he told his soldiers. I'll be in my chambers, and keep the other one alive and well. I want him to witness her pain and afterwards, infest him, after she's dead.

"You don't even torture you own victims," I laughed. "You really are a coward."

You won't be laughing for long.

_WHIP!_.

The Hork-Bajir swung something at me. I think they're called Cat O' Nine tails. I didn't know, I just knew they hurt. He lashed at my entire body. Then he even stripped me down to get the parts he didn't get to whip to good. I could here Silverbolt's roars and cries. It must've not been a pretty site for him. I wouldn't have known. I kept my eyes closed the whole time. My imagination of what the pain looked like was enough. I was going to die. I knew it. What a life..uh?

Then it just stopped. I couldn't open my eyes, my vision was blurry and coated with blood anyway. I heard though. I heard The Hork-Bajir cry in pain and his body fall to the ground.

"You are you?" Silverbolt asked. 

"A friend," the male voice replied. "Where the controls for these things?"

"Over there at the back wall."

The blurred image walked over and flipped the switch. The shackles on my wrists were opened and I feel to the ground. I tried to raise myself. "That bastard," I muffled, gritting my teeth. "Where is he?! I'm going to kill him."

The blurred figure walked to me and kneeled next to me. He helped my limp body to its feet. I was going to collapse again. I fell he caught me against his chest. Fur? Canine? It wasn't Silvy. "We have to get her to a doctor," he said. "My place is near. We'll bring her there and you can contact your medical specialists. It would be too dangerous to carry her any further in her condition."

"I can carry her there," Silverbolt offered. 

"I will take her," he said. "You're in no condition to carry her yourself."

I stayed limp against his chest until I felt his hand pick me up by my legs and back. He cradled me. _Who_....

Silverbolt gruffed. "Rip, is that fine with you?"

"Hmm-mmm." I moaned. It was all I could do. Besides this guy smelled really good. I curled my tail to my body. It was all I had the strength to do. In the state I was in though. I did not feel afraid.


	11. Why A Warrior Fights

Chapter 11

I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but it started to focus. I saw the bottom of a top bunk bed. Where was I ? I couldn't believe I was alive. The last thing I could remember was the sheer pain. I remembered being stripped down and beaten. I remember hearing Silverbolt crying out as he watched me beaten and battered. I remember ....him. Whoever he was. He had such a familiar and pleasant smell to him. I remember for an instant feeling safe in those arms. I shook my head and blinked a few times to get out of my daze. What was I thinking?!

I sat up. I wasn't naked anymore. I was in what seemed to be a seamless white gown. It was so light and comfortable. The material was made of some exotic silk. I looked around. From the window I saw trees, lots of trees. I was in house in the forest no doubt. I looked at where my wounds were. They were cleaned and bandaged neatly. They were nearly healed. Just how long had I been out to be this healed. These were some deep wounds to begin with. I stood up, my legs felt really shaking. They almost felt like jello as if I hadn't walked in days. I sat back down. I wandered if I should call out to see if there was anyone in the house. I decided to stay there until someone came to check up on me.

I didn't wait long. The wooden door opened and Silverbolt came in. "You're awake!" he gleed with awe and excitement.

"How long was I out?" I questioned.

"About six days," he replied. "Except for the times you slept walked."

"I do not sleep walk," I protested.

"Now you do," he grinned.

"Where are we, where are the other, and who saved us?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, M'Lady," he replied. "We're in a house in the woods. The others are find. I told them to enjoy the rest of their time of and that I will take care of you. Our hero, hasn't given me his name, yet. He is very trustworthy though. He helped clean and tend to you with such care. He told me to get him as soon as you awakened. Would you like to see him now?"

I nodded. I wanted to thank whoever this was. I owed him my life.

"Then I will fetch him," Silverbolt smiled. "He seems to be fond of you M'Lady. I don't blame him though. You make yourself comfortable until I return with him." He left me there. 

I got to my feet and walked around a little to try and get the feeling within them again. I was being kept in a simple room. Simple curtains, simple sheets, simple furniture. All looked as if it was all made by hand. It was all simply let elegant at the same time. The room had a full length mirror in it. I stood before it looking at myself. It was certainly different for me to be in white. I didn't seem so dark and dreary. I didn't look like one of those warrior princesses that could kill you in a heart beat. I looked...elegant. I looked like I was strait from a fantasy world of knights and fair ladies. I smiled at my reflection noticing a different beauty than I was before. It was satisfying. 

"Glad to see you're awake," a voice said.

I spun around only to see his golden canine eyes. I didn't know whether to be filled with joy are anger. He was the one.

"Copper," I said, in a horse whisper. "I should've known it was you."

"It's just like you," he grinned. "I save your life and I don't even get a thank you. I guess that's as close you can get."

I bite my bottom lip and folded my arms across my chest. I felt myself become flushed with embarrassment and a hence of anger. "You're a freak?"

"I prefer the term shape shifter."

"That's not the point," I snapped.

"Then what is?" he questioned.

"You...you were in utter shock with me earlier, yet you and I are the same," I said. "You accused me of something you were, and you left me in total confusion why, how....what if? You put a deep wound in me that made me let my guard down."

"So it's my fault Visser Three caught you?" He narrowed his eyes at me. 

"Yes," I snapped.

"Well, to my knowledge you should've killed him months ago and you never did," he replied. "He got the upper hand on Trium's perfect warrior twice."

"You don't know the half of it!" I yelled. "Don't make assumptions you don't know about Copper Ookami! You have no right to judge."

"Then who does? God?"

I snorted at him. "How dare you...."

"What do you have against God?"

I snorted again. "My relations with that being is none of your concern, wolf."

He folded his arms across his chest and grinned. I had never seen him so cocky before. He changed after all, and he was enjoying every minute of this. I narrowed my dead eyes at him he was pushing me. If I wasn't still recovering I swear I'd....

"Don't get so defensive, Rip," he said. "Maybe you haven't changed all that much. You are right though. I had no right to judge, especially my own mirror image."

"Mirror image?" I questioned. "Ha! Please, Copper, I'm much more better looking than you."

He gave a hardy canine laugh. "Oh you think?" He flexed his body. "I don't know if you notice, _Sindel_, but I have been working out these past few years."

"And have you noticed that I happened to take my shape as well."

"Oh, I noticed," he grinned. "I had to give you a bath while you were conked out, remember?"

Oh, he had pushed me to far. I swung my still swore hand to slap him. He caught it in mid-air, however. "Don't get so defensive, Rip Raptor," he said in a more pleasant voice. "Don't worry, I'm not a pervert. I wouldn't dare touch you, Rip. All I cared about at those moments were making sure you stayed alive. There was no way in the hell I was going to let my best friend die on me. I lost her once, it wasn't going to happen again." He left my hand go gently. I just stared at him a few moments. He gave a warm smile. I smiled back.

"Arigatou, Copper," I said in a manner I had never before talked to him before. It was as if I was talking to a whole different person with the same soul, but only viewed differently. Then the urge was to great and I through my arms around his neck and hugged him. I hugged him firm and long. I held back every urge not to cry. I couldn't show how weak I was, especially in front of him.

Then again....he already saw me weak. He saw me at my lowest. He saw my humility and shame. Every part of it he saw. There was nothing to hide from my best friend. 

I cried.

He did not hesitate to hug my humiliated personage back. He smelled so good.

"Am I interrupting anything?" 

Copper and I parted with haste. I whipped the salty tears from my eyes. "Uh, no, don't worry about it Silvy." I grinned. I never felt so embarrassed in my life. I mean none of the crew has ever sense me get emotional. Especially with someone else.

He chuckled. "At any case, I'll take my leave," he replied. "Would you like me to inform the others that you are awake and well?"

"Umm, sure, okay."

He gave a bow to his head. I watched as he went outside with his wings out stretching, and then taking to the sky. 

"Hmm, he's a little strange," Copper complied. "A cool guy though."

"Strange?" I questioned. "What gave you that idea?"

"He's as if he's living in the times of knights, princesses, and dragons," he replied. 

"Awww, I find the chivalry kind quite romantic and generous. You should learn from his example."

"Oh, what's this?" he joked. "Is Sindel Rip Raptor having second thoughts about the opposite sex?"

I have a long, hardy, and amused laugh. "Don't be presupposes. Men only get in the way of a great fighter. Warriors cannot break their concentration over a pretty face. Remember that, wolf." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Distraction means death. Don't be a fool for emotions."

He looked at me blankly at first and then with a sore face. "Then what is there to fight for?"  
"Excuse me?"

"What's all the fighting worth for when you're just fighting?" he questioned. "Why fight when there is no heart to fight for? What's it worth if you have nothing to fight for?"

"Fight for yourself," I replied. "Fight for your soul. Fight for you heart. Fight for your glory."

"What glory does war bring you?" He was getting serious again. 

"Do you wish for me to stop, Copper Ookami?" I questioned. "Do you want me to force myself to stop the only thing this poor soul knows. A warrior fights war because it is thy know. To fight is a warrior's life and pride. To fight is the passion and pain that runs through a warrior's blood. It is an unstoppable force which hurts so much, yet is something one like me cannot live without."

He started to start to argue.

"You wouldn't understand," I cut him off. "I don't expect you to understand. I was forced into war at the age of 12. For four years I have known this life. I was forced to learn how to survive, to defend myself, and to kill. Go back to my old life? How can one ask someone like me that. Once you have blood stained on your hands there is no use in going back. That stain never fades, my friend. Once you've tasted the tragedy of war there is no normality left for you."


	12. Something unexspected

Chapter 12

"He's cute, you know," Jessi said. We were sitting in a tree branch by Copper's house.

I shot a glare at her. "Who?"

"Who else, silly, Copper," he giggled. 

I shrugged. "If you like his type. Copper is one of those guys that looks in the mirror at himself too much."

"I think you like him."

"Jessi, Copper has been my best friend sense I was born," I pointed out. "The term 'like' and best friends don't mix. Sure, I love the guy like he was my own brother, but as anything else it hasn't occurred to me."

"Then can I have him?" She gave me a big, toothy, feline grin.

A wave a jealousy swept across me. How dare she ask me that?!

I grinned though. "If you think you can get him," I replied. "He's really picky. I don't think he'll be interested in feline."

She frowned. "I guess not," she snapped. "He has too much of a soft spot for a raptor."

I growled, "What's that supposed to mean?!" while swinging my fist. 

She dodged it, being that I was still recovering. She laughed. "Chill out girl," she said. "It means what it means." She jumped down. "At least he doesn't lie to himself. "

I narrowed my eyes down at her. Just what game was she trying to play with me. I hate being played games with. If she wasn't my friend I might have killed her.

It's been two days sense I woke up. I got out of that nice little gown I had worn for the longest. Sabra and Copper went go pick me up a few outfits. Nothing black though, I was a little disappointed. Today I had jeans, a dark brown t-shirt, and ...tennis shoes. I haven't worn these things sense I was 12. 

I lifted my feet to look at me shoes. They were cute. I swung them a little with girlish joy. I began to think. I never had a chance to be a kid. Even at my own home. My mother died when I was very young. I had to face abuse from my father for eight years and now here I was. I was the "weapon" of the Trium army. I never had a chance to be a kid. I never had a chance to be a person. I grew up to fast. I missed out on the simple joys in life to the point where I couldn't even find joys I'm supposed to find now.

I lowered my head. I all of a sudden had the urge to cry from my own thoughts . I all of a sudden felt so lonely. I hugged myself. Thoughts like this I never occurred to me, not like this. They've never occurred to the point were they wanted to make me break down into tears. 

"What's wrong?"

My head shot up quickly. It was Copper.

"You look as if you just lost your best friend." He lifted an eyebrow. "Don't worry I didn't go far." He grinned at me. It fades because I did not answer or return the gesture. "Something _is_ bothering you."

"Copper, I don't want to be me any more," I said.

He blinked a few times in confusion.

"I just thought, about how much I missed out when I was child," I said. "I had to grow up for myself at the age of four. I had to train to become an emotionless machine, which they didn't completely fail at, sense I was 12. Look at me now." I turned my head towards him. "I can't enjoy anything. It was as if I was never meant to. I can't remember times when I was happy because I fear as if I was never happy. The wounds from my past are making me suffer twice of much now and more like more in my future. I...I don't think I'm strong enough to handle them. I just want it all to stop right here and right now, Copper." I turned away. "I feel so alone and it's eating me up from the inside out. I can feel it slowly killing me. It's working with my subconscious entiney. The entiney I had my whole life that I've fighting to keep from consuming every part of me. At the same time though....I need it. At times, it's not just something I feel inside me, but it is me. Copper, it scares me."  
I suddenly felt his arms secure me in hug. His embrace cause me to burst into tears. I didn't know what kind of emotions I was going through right now. All I knew was I didn't want to go back in 4 days to that base camp again. I wouldn't be able to live in there. I'd end up killing myself before the first day. My taste of freedom altered my thought and heart. I was afraid. I was afraid of myself. Without thinking of anything I returned his embrace. Even after four years I could still count on him. I was not alone here. I wasn't alone with him, but I would have to leave. I couldn't stay in this free world. Trium would hunt me down like an animal. 

He wanted me to stay. I could feel it in his heart beat. Then I felt his arms from around my shoulders to my waist. It was a little surprise the back of my mind felt. Copper had never shown affection in this manner before. I did not care at that moment though. It worked. I liked it like that at that moment. I wanted it at that moment. 

He leaned his forehead against mine. "Hey, Bash Girl," he said in a low whisper. "Don't worry about anything, got it. _I_ am her for you, and _I _will take care you when ever you need to. If that's always than it's all the better."

It was hard for me to here this coming from him, Copper Ookami. He's never said anything like this in the past to any one before let alone me. I held me tighter for his words. I was an emotional wreck down. I thought I had felt weak before when I was in the clutches of that monster, Visser Three, but no. This was the weakest I ever felt. It was caused by my own self blame. I screwed with my mind to the point well I felt mentally handicapped. 

My dear friend held onto my shaking body as if it was the most fragile thing he ever held. He held onto it as if it was the most important thing he every held. I wandered what was going through his head at that moment. What was he thinking? Was he thinking how weak I was? Why was I caring? Why did I wander? It wasn't like I can read his mind. Why would I want...

"_Kami, I knew something like this would happen."_

I looked up at him. "You knew what would happen?" I questioned him.

He blinked a few times at me. "What?" he questioned. 

"Didn't you just say, 'Kami, I knew something like this would happen.'?"

He looked to the side. "I didn't exactly say it."

"Eh?!" I gasped. "Please, don't tell me you thought that! Damnit! I have enough shit happening already to me! I don't need to be hearing other people's minds."

"Shh." he hushed me with his finger. "So what if you are. You're a special case remember. You're maturing, Rip. So maybe your powers are. It shouldn't be too much of a big deal right. I mean, you can't change who you are, so just be thankful for what you have." He smiled at me. "Sense you left, I didn't have it to peachy either. After I discovered I was....what we are, I couldn't hide for long. I had to runaway, I came here to the colony and settled down. When I heard Everstine was destroyed, it tore me apart. I though you didn't make it. Sense then, I've been struggling a lot. I have very little money. I scrap around. I make my own furniture and clothes."

"Did, you make that gown?" I questioned. 

"Hai."

"I liked it." I smiled. My tears had stopped buy my eyes were still swollen. 

His cheeks began to blush. "Ummm, you can have it if you want. I thought you looked very nice in it."

"Oh really?"

His voice started to stutter. 

I gave a confused look. "Copper, am I making you nervous?"

"Eh?!" he gasped. "Why would you....be making me nervous?"

"That's what I'd like to know," I pointed out. 

He couldn't answer me. I was confused. Why was Copper asking so strangely all of a sudden? "I'm not going to snap and suddenly kill you," I chuckled. 

"No, that's not it...." he looked away.

"Understandable," I replied. "I might just have to figure out how I did it before and see what your thinking my way."

"You wouldn't dare," he snapped.

I gave a big, goofy, toothy grin. "Try me. So are you going to tell me?"

He narrowed his eyes and just shook his head.

"Fine," I replied. I pushed myself from the hold he still had on me. "I'm going to go see what the others are doing then."

Before I moved further he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. What happened next was something I would have never have expected. He kissed me. He kissed me and held me firmer than he ever did before. I was in pure shock. My first thoughts were "What the hell?!" or "How dare he!?" But the thing was I didn't attempted to shove myself away from him. After a few moments of shock I closed my eyes and replied to his lips. 

He suddenly parted away as if he was out of breath. His forehead against mine. I was in total awe. Then he suddenly jumped back. "Gomen," he said. "I didn't mean....I should not have done that. Sorry....." He jumped down. "It want happen again."

I sat there in awe, staring at him. I couldn't speak I was in too much of a shock. I was trying to figure out if that was real. I brought my fingers to my tips. I could still feel the tingling sensation he left there. It was enjoyable. Why did he apologize? I was not made at him. I watched as he walked away. 

"Copper..."

I was starting to see apart of him that he shut out for a long time. For that second he was open and then he closed his door to me again. For that instant I felt an overwhelming joy come from him. As if he had a wound that was finally healed. But he stopped. He was hurt again. I owed it to him as my best friend to heal that wound again.


	13. A Better Change

Chapter 13

I folded up some of the new stuff I had bought and packed them in a suit case. I did so along with a few other new belongings I had bought. Manly books there were. I had bought a lot of books. I wanted to read. I needed away to escape the life I was going to go back to tomorrow. 

I picked up my gown. He smelled like him. I held it close to my chest before I folded it and packed it. 

"So you're really leaving tomorrow?"

I turned around. His golden eyes were locked on me.

"Yea," I replied, looking away. "I have no choice."

"You know, it's going to be hard for me to keep that promise with you not being able to come back," he pointed out.

"Gee, what do you expect me to do?" I questioned him. "It's not like I can stay."

"Why not?"

I snapped around and glared at him. "Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do?"

He looked at me deep into my eyes, and for once I did not feel his chill. "Stay."

I closed my bag. "I'm sorry," I said. "I can't. As much as I would love to I can't. For one thing he'd out there and I will not rest until I kill him for the humiliation he has caused me. The best way for me to get close enough to do that, is to stay with the service."

"And what if he out does you again Rip?" he questioned. "Yes, you are stronger than him, but his mind is so evil and devious that he out smarts you."

"And you don't think that's I'm not evil and devious enough to get the upper hand on him?!" I demanded. "Some faith you have in me!"

His face was suddenly too close for comfort. "You are not evil," he whispered hoarsely. He was starting to come out again, but for me to stay? No, I had to kill the Visser. I would not rest until I did so. If it was the last thing I did before I died or if I died trying then so be it.

"I'm sorry, Copper," I said in my own whisper. "I have to leave tomorrow. My pride was shattered, twice. My heart is set on one thing right now. If ....I'm alive after his death, then I will come back. That I promise."

"You can't promise to stay alive," he pointed out to me. 

"Copper, you're too close...stop..."

He back up. 

"As much as playing games with you is enjoyable.....it's going to hurt me later on," I said. "I missed you enough as it was." I defensively held myself. "It's just hurt twice as much. So, I'm going to say good bye to you now, Copper Ookami."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you."

"It's your loss then," I said. "If you please then, I'd like to get some sleep."

He smiled. He was started to understand. "Sure, BG. Good night then."

"Good night Copper," I said without looking at him. He turned my face and gave a light kiss to my lips. I didn't resist, but I didn't reply.

"Just...uh...I....it was...."

He was stuttering. 

I then leaned up and kissed him myself. "Just once more right? Good night."

He smiled. "Good night."

"Well, it was fun awhile it lasted," Jessi sighed. "Most of it, anyway." 

I sighed as we walked the halls of the base. "Yea," I said. 

She looked at me thoughtfully and smiled. "I know, I didn't want to come back either, but I had nothing to stay to over those walls. You did though."

I looked up at her. I knew what she was talking about. She knew that I knew. "It's strange....who knew I was capable of _these_ types of feelings."

"You two were best friends right?" she pointed out. "It's only naturally after not seeing each other for so long something more would spark, right? I mean, you two already had a bond before, it just grew deeper. Even the universe's perfect weapon can fall in love."

"Nobody said I fell in love with him!" I snapped.

"Nobody had to," she snapped back with a snort. "It was a given thing. You both looked like you would burst into tears this mourning. Besides, you have that pretty little gown don't you?"

"You asked you to be so nosey anyway?" I gruffed. "It's none of your damn business anyway. Why don't you just stay out of it!" I dropped my suit case on my old bed. "I'm going talk with Leo." I walked out of there and to Leo's office.

"Now, son, are you sure, you want to do this?" I heard Leo question. "I mean, you are one of them, but not. You haven't been in training or battle. You have no experience."

"I'm pretty sure, sir," he replied. "Besides, I have a promise I gotta keep."

"Well, I can't hate on that," Leo chuckled. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, sir."

The door swung open!

"Whoa!" I fell forward. I was caught. 

"Whoa, BG," he chuckled. "You need to be more graceful than that."

"Cops? What are you doing here?"

"I told you it was going to be hard keeping a promise with you here and me not," he smiled. "I signed up for the job here."

"Oh Rip, good, just the person I'm looking for," Leo said. "This is our new guy, Copper. Do me a favor and show him around and all the ropes. You guys have a huge mission coming up in a few and I need you all to be ready."

"Ummm, sure thing."

He gave us a look. "And don't do that in the halls."

Copper let go of me fast and Leo laughed as he went back into his office.

We each gave a small chuckle to each to each other. I could not have expressed the joy I had that moment. I didn't have to miss him after all. 

"So, are you going to show me around?" He grinned down at me.

"Um, well sure," I said. "I mean it's kinda boring here to tell you the truth. Just a bunch of sweaty young men and women trying to be the best they can be."

"Hey sweaty women? Can't be too bad, right?"

I mad fat lip, glaring at him and then gave him a punch to his shoulder.

"Oww! Hey, I was kidding, girl," he laughed, rubbing his shoulder. "Don't get mad. I can't hold out your punched forever, you know."

I laughed. "Of course, I was going easy on you," I said. "If I would use my full strength you would be dead."

"Yea, but you'd have to catch me first."

"Nani?" a questioned.

"So c'mon show me to my room, I have to get all my stuff unpacked."

"How sure, no problem," I replied. "You'll be bunking with Silverbolt. He dun have a partner."

"Who do you bunk with."

"Well, I used to bunk with Jessi," I replied. "But she and Sabra became all buddy buddy and decided they chill with each other. You know how felines are. The tend to stick together."

"Funny, and here I though we wolves were the social creatures around." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "So, you're all by yourself? You don't get lonely?"

"I prefer it," I replied. "I don't have to worry about hearing Jessi whining, or her snoring."

He chuckled. "You snore too."

"I do...." I was about to give him one of those "I can't believe you said that punches."

"Oh cool! Copper!"

"Speaking of the devil."

"Wow," Jessi gleed. "I can't believe it. You actually listened to me!"

I could see Copper trying to hush her.

"Copper, what does she mean about that?" I questioned, glaring at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nothing! She's just some crazy kitty!" He grabbed my arm. "C'mon Rip, come show me to my room...or better yet the base."

He pulled me down the hall.

"Copper, we just can't go roaming around the base," I said. "We're not allowed out of this hall unless called for, or if we have business we need to talk about with Leo."

He suddenly stopped. "What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it means," I told him. "We aren't allowed to leave this hall. We have our rooms, our own gym, our own showers, and we're called to the mess hall when we have meals."

"Not much freedom you have, do you?" he questioned.

"Compared to the outside world, it's slavery," I replied. "But we keep each other company." I smiled. "Here you go. Silvy has that top bunk. Don't crowd his space okay?"

"Okay," he replied. "So, I'll catch you later, right?"

"Sure, around supper I suppose," I replied. 

"When's that?" 

"In a few hours," I replied. "I'll see you then."

A small look of disappointment came across his face. Yes, my Copper had changes.


	14. A Turn of Events

Chapter 14

I woke up one mourning, (it was a Tuesday I believe) and everything was quiet. I walked out my room and into the hall. I didn't see anyone. I peeped into the other's rooms. They were all still sleeping, but Leo was supposed to wake us up by now. The entire base was different.

"Alright you slackers!" A load voice on the intercom blared. "Get your asses up." I heard everyone suddenly wake up. "I hope you enjoyed your extra hours of sleep, because it may be the last you'll have for a long time."

"What the hell is going on," Zane asked, walking outside.

I shrugged.

"Things are going to be a little different with that slacker, Leo off the job," the voice laughed hardily. "My name is Cray...."

"Oooh, he's terrifying..."

"And I will be in charge of this base from now on," he finished. "I want all the freaks on the base to report of my office. You have 2 minutes."

"Isn't he pushy," Zane snorted. He and I have both cringed at the "freak" comment.

We all stood in front of our new commander. He was a raptor. His green eyes glared at us as if he hated us with a passion. 

"When I call your name answer," he said. "RatTrap."

"Here."

"You're Number One now."

"Excuse me," I said. 

"You heard me," he said. "He's number one. Sindel Raptor."

"Rip Raptor," I snorted.

"Not any more, Number Two."

I growled. "I beg your pardon if I sound rude, Sir, buy we have names, we'd be appreciative if you would call us by that."

He put his clip board down. "I believe I should lay down a few ground rules for your freaks," he said. "I'm not going to sugar coat things for you, like that idiot Leo, I am in charge now, and I expect you obey every command I give. Including my name. You are nothing but freaks brought here to fight against the Yeerks, manly to assonate Visser Three. A failed mission, that will be given dues to where it's need, and will be corrected." He glared at me. He knew. The Visser must've shown his face to the government in order for that to happen. "You do not have the rights as the other people of this race for you are not of this race at all. You will not socialize with anyone in this base. The only words you may speak to is when I address you. The only places you are allowed is your quarters, your hall, your training room, your showers, and the mess hall, only when called there, understood? There will be no physical contact between anyone and yourselves on these grounds. No, sexual intercourse at all, we don't want your kind multiplying; and last but not least no vacations."

I slammed my fists on his desk. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" I demanded. "We're not animals or things you can push around! We're people too! You push us you're going to get a serious arse whooping. Even Leo knew that!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I am in command here, you follow my way or you will pay."

I jumped in a crotch on top of his desk. "I don't think you understand who you're messing with! You push me too hard and I will kill you. In fact, I might kill you right now!"

"Whoa, Rip!" Copper and Silverbolt grabbed me by the arms.

"Stand down," Silvy said. "You're over reacting. Do not do anything stupid."

"He's the one that's going to get...."

"Hey c'mon, not here." Copper said. They pulled me off the desk. Copper's grip was good enough to hold me so Silvy let go.

"I'll have to had that tantrum to your punishment," Cray said. 

"Punishment?"

"You let Visser Three escape, twice," he pointed out. "Your sentence will be carried out as soon as I get this paper work done."

"You have no idea what kind of situations I was in!" I yelled. "I was not in the position either way to kill him."

"Then a useless weapon does not deserve to exists," he pointed out. "You have to get rid of it. Your choice, the light sentence or death."

My fists remained clutched. I turned my head and snorted. 

"I'll take that as the light sentence," he grinned evilly. "Very well, you are all dismissed. One, to the chambers please."

I've heard of the chambers, no one had ever dared bring me there though. I would kill them if they did. That was my plan for this guy. I was going to do it, there was nothing anyone could do about it. However, there was a certain chain of events.

"Ki ropes?!" I demanded, yanking at my wrists. "How the hell did you get these."

"Sanalites," Cray replied. "It looks like you've had experience with them. How?"

I snorted at him. "Please, you worm, my business is my own."

"I own you freaks." He lifted my chin. "I can do whatever whim I want with you." He smirked. "Hmmm, for someone so young, you are a well developed female."

I spat in his face. "Don't you dare! I'll kill you if you ever try, you bastard, and I am fully capable of it."

"With those ki ropes on you are," he said, whipping away my spit. "I can kill you were you are."

"Then do it," I said. "I have been longing for it for a long time now, hun."

"Not just yet, there is still one thing you were assigned and haven't finished yet," he said. "I still need you to kill Visser Three. Hopefully this little punishment will toughen you up for tomorrow, when I send you all to Earth."

"Earth?"

"Rip?!" Copper ran up to me in a hurry. "What did he do?" He grabbed my arms.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled in my defense. I didn't want anyone to touch me at that moment. Not even Copper. I kept holding my own body. I was in pain, in more than one way.

He backed up in shock. I suppose I shouldn't have yelled at him. He glanced down at my wrists. He saw how raw they were from the ki chains. He should've seen my back. "C'mon, Rip, let me clean that up." He held a hand out to me. I back up hesitantly. I didn't feel like trusting anybody at that moment...but this was Copper after all. I soon followed him in his quarters.

I kept a robe to my chest as he tended to the lashes on my back. "Kami, that jerk, look what he did to you."

"I'm used to it," I replied. "Between with what my father and Visser Three did to me, this is nothing."

"Actually you have a lot more wounds and deeper ones than when you had your Yeerk encounter."

"I guess that wasn't what hurt me the most tonight."

He spun me around. "Rip, what did he do to you?" he demanded. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that's not all that ass did. Tell, me what?!"

I looked away. I stayed silent.

"He didn't rape you, did he?"

"No," I said, almost with no sound to my voice. "He never got to that point, buy he came close to it."

A look of rage came across my friend's face. "How dare he?!"

"I will kill him myself," I said. "After our Earth mission, then I will kill him no sweat. He's mine."

He looked at me with his big golden eyes. "Rip, I can't even imagine what you're feeling now."

"I feel nothing," I said. "Remember, I am only a weapon."

"Shut up! You're not some emotionless weapon! You know it and I know it!"

I stood up and put a robe on my body. "I thank you for tending to me, Copper," I said. "I think these will do for now. I believe I am capable of changing my bandages when the time comes."

He narrowed his eyes up at me. "You're impossible as ever, Rip."

"Yes, I am aren't I?" I mocked. "But that's why you love me right?" I looked over my shoulder briefly at him. Only to see what his reaction to my words would be. I received a blank and confused message in his eyes so I turned and left him.

I clinched my robe firmly. I was hating the mixed emotions I was receiving from him and myself. I blew it off as much as I could as I left for my bed.

I pulled my grey gloves on and did a few casual flips to my hair. It was soon time for a cut. It was down to my shoulder blades now. I dressed more modest than I usually did. I did not want the others to see my scars, to see how week was. I couldn't let them know that I was weak. They depended on me to get the job done. I failed them, I failed myself, twice, and I couldn't do it again. I wasn't allowed to do it again. I wasn't going to allow myself to do it again.

"You look ready," Jessi said, as I passed her. 

I looked over at her. "I'll give anything to get out of this hell house. Rest assure, Jess, once this is over, then they have nothing on us. We will see past these walls, and we will live according to our rules. I promise that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Rip," she said. 

"I don't."

"Hey, ladies, stop chatting and let's go!" Zane yelled. "I want to get this job done as fast as we can."

We all boarded the ship. Soon we were on our way to Earth.

"Okay, kids," RatTrap said. "Before we get even close to this little blue jewel, let's lay out a few ground rules. First off, humans have no lives beyond their planet, so they don't know about other beings other than humans. This means that we have to look like them. I know, we all love our mid-forms more than anything, but we don't want to get into trouble over there. We need a low profile."

"Sounds easy enough," Copper replied. "What about their culture?"

"They're not much different from us actually," he replied. "So just act ourselves and we should blend right in. Also, no ki you guys. It's not normal on that planet to fly and shoot blasts out of our hands."

"Darn," I cursed.

"There's one more thing we need to keep in mind," he pointed out. "There's rumor there that there are Andalites on the planet. They are said to be maybe 6 or 7 of them."

"Just what we need," Zane grumbled. "If there's anything worse than a Yeerk, it's an Andalite. Damn blood snatchers."

"I'm not thrilled about the fact they used our blood to make their morphing technology either," Silverbolt commented, putting his arms across his chest. 

"Let's hope it's not that Andalite kid you ran into while on vacation," Jessi pointed out to me. "He's out for your blood."

"Gimme a break," I gruffed. "I was I supposed to know his cousin wasn't Visser Three. I mean it's not everyday you have Andalites in Trium forests."

"One more thing," RatTrap reminded. "Mendalites have already sent their forces to Earth. However, there has been no improvement on the invasion there sense they arrived."

"Our mission is not on the invasion," I pointed out. "It's the Visser. Once he's dead then we're out of there."

"Do you think you can handle it this time?" Sabra asked. "You're last two encounters gave you the run for your money."

I glared at her evilly. I felt her chill. "Do not remind me," I snapped. "The Visser got lucky both rounds. There is not a church of any kind on his Blade Ship, and I have grown a resistance to Holy Water."

"And what if he used Ki ropes?" she questioned. "If your ki is disabled then you have no chance."

I smirked and looked at my hand. "I have been developing a method for those too," I grinned. "Unlike most people, I learn for my mistakes. These will not be repeated. The Visser will die, and in my hands."


	15. of Everstins, Andalites, Humans and Viss...

Chapter 15

"So this is Earth?" I looked around, unimpressed. We had landed in the North-Western's contintent's forest. The trees were similar to Trium's only they weren't as big. The grass and the sky were the same colors. 

"I guess what they say about these planets being one with Everstin at one point was true," Zane pointed out. "I mean, these animals look like our people!"

"Less evolved," Sabra pointed out. "We're more similar in stature to the humans."

"I am not a monkey," I gruffed. I looked out myself. Most Everstins stay in a form that's in between "Animal" and "Humanized" state. Midtransformation it's called. It's has taken to be out "true form". The truth is that We.....freaks....don't have a true form to begin with. We're just there. Able to change to what ever we feel suited at any time we want. However, Midtransformation seemed to generate the most power, sorta like a super form.

I didn't like this form. Most of my main features were still there, but no tail. I liked my thick tail. I was tailess and way to peach. I frowned. 

"Hey, it's not so bad," Copper told me reading my mind. "I mean, it's only we we go out in public. That's why we have this underground base going on. So we can have some privatcy. I know how you feel. I feel naked with out my fur and tail too. And what's with this nose and these ears?"

"I hate being without my wings," Silverbolt pointed out. "I feel better in the air."

"Don't go breaking any rules, guys," I spoke up. "We don't want to risk getting on Cray's bad side."

"We're not already?" Zane questioned. "I get the impression that he hates us."

"Oh, he does," I replied. "But believe me, he can get worse."

They didn't ask me anything else about it. My punishment was my business. That was a rule we made on our own. If we wanted to share then we could, but that was a big if.

"So are we supposed to scout around or something like that?" Zane questioned. "I mean we do need to get the info on the Visser. Catch a few humans and see what's up?"

"I have a better idea," I said. "There Andalites here right? Well, they must no something if they're fight the Yeerks. So we just get our hands on them and ask them what's up. Remember we hold grudges against them, but they have nothing on us."

"That would be easier than draining it from monkeys," Copper agreed. I mean, this is the area where the Andalites are. I mean how hard can it be to find someone who's blue."

"Not as easy as you think," Sabra pointed out. "Remember Andalites can morph into any creatures DNA that they can touch. They could be a fly on the wall for all we know."

"Then if can't get to them, we make them come to us," I said. 

"And how do we do that?"

"Cause some kinda ruckus," I replied. "Only something an Andalite would respond to, and not a Yeerk, and if a human responds, kill them. We're not here to save the planet we're here to kill Visser Three, remember?"

"I thought you're the one that said not to break any rules," Jessi replied, narrowing her eyes at me. 

"What Cray doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"So you think you can play the role of the old Visser?" Rat Trap asked.

"I know him all too well," I replied. "I can make an exact copy of him from memory. What about you, Copper? You think you can play my helpless Andalite child victum?"

"I watched you kill that kid, remember?"

I chuckled, "Okay then no sweat, here it goes." We were in an old contruction site. It most likely was abandoned. Unlike Andalites, we didn't need DNA to take another form. We just simply needed our ki. I closed my eyes and let my ki fill my body. When I opened them again I hade four eyes. I looked at my hands, they were very weak, but I could feel the strength in my legs and tail. Ah, yes, I had a tail. I swayed it a little.

This is cool!

Yo, BG, you're supposed to be Visser Three, remember, try not and be so happy, Copper replied.

Oh, right. I deepened my thought-spoke voice. How's this?

Perfect, he replied. You sound evil.

I grinned with my Andalite eyes. Okay places everyone, we need this done.

We had Sabra and Jessi pose as human-Controllers and Silvy and Zane were at the roof tops, keeping watch. Rat Trap was in control of the camera. I grabbed Copper in his Andalite child form and held him roughly against my Andalite chest. I put my tail towards his throat. Too bad you're an Andalite right now, he told me privately.

Remind me to kick you kinky arse when this is finished, I snapped out him.

"Camera's rolling!" Rat Trap announced. 

Andalite, scum! I roared. Apparently, you are not too careful with your children. I tightened my grip. Be here with in one Earth hour or I will have this child killed! Or worse! You know where I speak of!

Rat Trap cut the camera off. "Great job kids! Rip, you really should be an actor ya know."

Thanks, I replied.

You think it'll get them here? Copper asked. And are you sure no one else saw it?

"The transmission was to only morph capable beings on the planet with in a 30 miles radius."

Yea, good plan, Copper commented. And what if Visser Three happened to be in that radius.

"Then we'll get a two for one special." He suddenly looked towards his ear. Obvious that someone had called him. "Okay, heads, up, Zane said we have a bunch of sea gulls and a hawk landing at the other end. Most likely our boys, or girls. So I need to put this puppy up." He put the camera into a capsule. "And get into my place. You two need to do the same.

Then all of a sudden two Andalites ran from the buildings and in front of us. They looked like two males.

Release the child now!

I held Copper closer. How long was I supposed to play this act? Oh, right until all the Andalites showed their blue mugs.

Reveal the rest of you, filth, I snapped. I want to know where you all are. There was a motion in his eyes. I looked at RatTrap with one stalk eye and he nodded. Zane must've caught all of them. 

They came from all sides, just as I expected. A tiger, a wolf, a gorilla, a bear, a hawk, and a hyena. They were all accounted for. They gave me several growls and snarls and woofs.

You are surround and out number Yeerks, the other snapped. I knew him. RELEASE THE CHILD!

All of sudden, before I could answer, Silverbolt and Zane jumped down. "May day, Bash Girl, our plan back fired. We got company."

Nani?! I let go of Copper and we both stood tense. There were Hork-Bajir all of a sudden coming out from every corner and there _he_ was. Oh, I knew that face.

I don't know what kind of filth you think you are, trying to imitate me, badly I might add, he snarled. But you will pay for. I have to commend you though, you did however bring the Andalite bandits to me all together and in one piece.

You tricked us?! the young Andalite demanded.

Get used to it, I said. And get out my way.

Kill them all! the Visser yelled. 

The battle started. Copper immedently transformed back. I wanted to wait until I got to that ugly mug before I killed him. I barreled through Hork-Bajir after Hork-Bajir to get to him. I was almost too late. The bear was just about to get its best on him. No, he was mind.

I leaped, my Everstin boots kicked it into the wall. 

You crap! she yelled. I almost had him!

"Sorry, hun, he's mine." I turned to the Visser, finally showing my face. Everything then stopped. He stood there, staring into my eyes. I felt his chill.

H-how can it be...you're supposed to be dead.

"You're not the only one that keeps coming back, slug," I growled. "You may have brains, but you don't learn to from your mistakes. I do. You will die."

Then kill me now. He narrowed his eyes at me. He saw the look in my face, the ideas. But that wouldn't be too fun for it now would it? He laughed. You would make an exellent Vissor.

"Don't flatter me," I snarled. "I have every reason to kill you now, my reasons not to are my own. Leave, I'll take care of the Andalites for you. So it can be just you and me. One on one duel to the death. How does that sound?"

I wouldn't miss it for the world, he grinned. Have a nice visit here on Earth. Fall back, unless you want miss Raptor to take all of your heads off.

They all left. Then it tackled me. You idiot! The bear yelled at me. I was about to kill him, and you knocked me off so that you can let him get away. I should kill you for it.

I grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

She lifted her paw, I took the moment to kick her off. I stood strait up. "Don't mess with me."

The two Andalites out of morph stood tense.

The tiger walked up to them. They were speaking privately in thought speak. 

"Hey, guys, let's get these Andalites to the base," I said. "I'd like to have a chat with them."

We're not going any where with you! the bear yelled.

I glared at her. "Oh?" I snatched the wolf. "You see yes you will, because if you don't I will kill this one."

Cassie! the tiger yelled edging towards me. 

"Not to close now," I said. "Just come with us, and it will be okay. As long as you listen, you'll stay alive."

They all stood there lined up against the wall. "Your two hours must be running up," I said. "Demorph, you're not any good to us trapped."

Nothing moved.

I laughed. "Oh I get it, oh, this is funny."

"What is it?" Zane asked. 

"They're not all Andalites," I laughed. "I heard some of their thoughts."

"Girl, I think you're like becoming a physic or something," Jessi pointed out.

"No," I replied. "They're just thinking way to load."

It looks like they had no choice. They all started melting back into their forms. They were teen agers. How nice, kids. I could feel for them.

The blond girl narrowed her eyes at us. "Just who the hell do you think you are!?" she yelled. "You have no right, dragging us here and...."

"Hey, doesn't she remind you of someone?" RatTrap joked.

"Very much," I chuckles. "Settle, down chicha, we're not here to kid nap you and all that such. We just have our own methods of making Andalites, and monkeys to listen."

"So you are you people?" the leader asked. Jake. "You look like humans to us, or even Mendalites."

Prince Jake, don't let your eyes be fooled, one Andalite snorted. Aximili. They are of neither. They are of the most powerful empire in the universe. Even the Yeerks don't dare try for them anymore. They are their worst enemy to them. They are Evestins.

"You're a smart one," I said with a wink. "He's right the Yeerks don't come after us. Thank to me."

Aximili froze. Y-you're Rip Raptor?! he demanded. The Everstin secret weapon. The strongest know mortal on ever to walk. You, you are her?

"Gee, I mean, all I did was blow up a few Yeerk infested planet by myself, I didn't think I was known like that, but yea, that's me.

Murderest Beast! the second Andalite roared. 

"Reubren!" he girl known as Melissa scowled him. 

"Take heart, brother Andalite," Silverbolt said. "M'Lady wasn't in her best time at the time of the accident. She was still in a healing process from her last Visser Three encounter."

"So this isn't the first time you let him live?!" Rachel demanded.

"Silverbolt I believe I can speak for myself, buy thanks anyway, pal," I said. "And young human the term 'let' doesn't apply in that manner."

"In other word he kicked your ass before," Marco replied. "Oh, that's nice. So, now why are you hear?"

"About 8 of your months ago I was assigned my first mission by the government," I replied. "To assinate Visser Three."

"Looks like you didn't succeed."

"Keep in mind, monkey, I am a child," I snorted. "I lived to learn from that. I know my limits now."

"So, are you saying you're here to help us defeat the Yeerks here?" Cassie asked. "To drive them from Earth."

Aximili snorted. Don't be fooled, he said. Everstins are only out for their own purpose. They don't won't to help us, they're here to kill the Visser than leave. They'll even attempt to force us to help them.

"Personally, I don't believe Andalites have room to talk do they," I snorted. "You are right, I'm here to kill the Visser, no more than a mission but my own revenge. And you're also right about the other, you're going to help us."

"What if we don't want to," Jake said, crossing his arms.

"I think humans and mostly Andalite owe that much," I snarled. "After all if it wasn't for the fact of stealing our blood you wouldn't have that wonderful morphing power now would you?"

The humans looked at Aximili. Ax, the trapped one, Tobias asked. Is that true?

Yes, he replied.

It makes no different if it is or not! Reubren said. She is just has bad as the Visser. Die!

The rage for him was too much, and he lunged out at me. His tail swiping. I dodged it several times. The smirk on my face angered him even more. The final swung I grabbed his tail and slammed him to the ground. My raptor foot holding his face down.

"Whoa, what the hell is she?!" Marco demanded.

"A word of advice, Andalite," I said, in a horse whisper. "Do not mess with me. I am not in a greatest of moods today or any days. Mess with me again, and you will end up more than raw meat like your cousin was. I'll make sure there is not a scrap left of your worthless Andalite flesh. That isn't a threat, that's a promise." I lifted my foot and kicked him away so he may staggered up.

"He's right though, you really are not much better than the Visser," Jake said.

I growled at him. "How dare you compare me to him, monkey. The Visser kills and infest people for his own enjoyment. My people were victums of that when he destroyed my planet."

"Then why do you kill, Miss Raptor girl?" You seem to be standing with a smirk on your face every time you mention the death of someone you killed. You act as if you're proud."

"Don't mess with....!"

"Hey, BG, cool it," Copper said. He looked at the humans. "Rip Raptor was brained washed ever sense she was 12 years old. She isn't allowed to feel emotions when she is forced to kill someone. Keep in mind, she's gone through more crap than you can imagine. She has the scars to prove it. Both physical and emotional. If you don't mind, I believe we can start conducting our business later. Let's let every one cool down first. Would you mind meeting here at sunrise?"

"Fine," Jake said. "We'll be here."

"Cool, Silvy will show you the way out." He turned to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to state your business. I just didn't want anyone getting hurt."

"And that I thank you for," I replied with a small smile. "What would I do with out you?"


	16. A Peice of Fate

Chapter 16

"It's alright, brother, human," I said. "You can come from the shadows."

How did you know I was here?

"I know a lot," I replied. "More than I would want to." 

The hawk flew in and perched on my bed post. I had been reading when I had sensed his presence. 

How did you really know I was here? Tobias asked.

I closed my book and set it aside. "Every living being has an energy called 'Ki'," I replied. "Some are more stronger than others because of their abilities. Ki energy is used to create most powers. Except magic and sorcery. That come from your persona. Ki is similar to it, but different. Sorcery is stronger than ki, but only a chosen few have it. You have to be born with it. It's usually by the eye color you can tell. It's the color of the gods."

There's only one God, he replied in correction.

I laughed. "Correction, there is one creator. His decendents are gods as well because they are him. Christ was a mortal but a god because he was God. The dragons are creations of Christ's counter part out of her own persona, thus they are Gods. The decendant's of Christ and his counter part are Gods and the generations after that."

How would you know this? he asked. 

"God and I have had our run ins," I replied. "I had to research on it. I found these ancient scrolls in Trium's libraries. I fear what I read and do not except some of the things in."

I thought you weren't afraid of anything.

I looked to the side. "I fear myself," I replied. "I fear the entity inside of my soul. I fear the lonely virus with in that eats me away from the inside out, slowly killing me."

You're not like you were earlier, he pointed out. Why act that way?

I shrugged. "So tell me human, why come to spy on me?"

He stayed silent.

"Understandable," I smiled. "Jake does not trust me, I don't blame him. I don't trust anyone either. I don't trust Andalites for sure. They tend to use others for their own whim."

And you don't?

"And don't have say so in my life, Tobias Fangor," I replied. "Son of Elfangor. I am deprived of all freedoms of all emotions, by a military that wants nothing but be just as powerful as Yeerks themselves. Sense I was 12 I was trained to kill. It was better than what I had. A drunken father, pregnant sister and a little brother. I had nothing to live for. I still don't . I live for my glory. As soon as I kill Visser Three I'm leaving the service before it causes me to kill myself. I do not want live the life I have any more. I plan on creating one for myself when this is all over. I'm a kid, Tobias, like you. I'm 16 years old. We're not supposed to fighting a war made for adults, but we are, and we have to live with it. We have to it over with and live our lives."

I understand, he said. I think, I can tell Jake, that we are can trust you.

I felt the smile on his heart. "Glad to here it brother human."

He flew off. 

"That's some plan Rip Raptor." I snapped around. "I didn't know you had such a soft spot for humans." He was teasing me. His arms were folded across his chest. A teasing grin across his face.

I narrowed my eyes and gave this odd smirk. "Come in Sir Ookami, close the door if you please."

I walked all the way in and closed the door. Then came sit on me. "He was nosey. How did you know he was Elfangor's son?"

"I just did."

"So you found anything new on you 'powers'?"

"I think I am a sorceress."

"No way," he replied. "You have to like a decendent of God to be that or something."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I replied. "But look at my eyes Copper."

He stared strait into mine and vise versa. 

"Do you know any raptor that has these color eyes, or any Everstin or even any other creature?"

"Well, now that you mention it, no," he replied. I saw his eyes go into deep thought. Then back to normal. "But hey, don't worry about something like that. Try not to think about it."

"Try not to think about it? Copper how can I not?!" I demanded. "I'm a freak as it is. To be a sorceress will only add on to the problems I do now. Do you know what they did to a sorceress back then?"

"There hasn't been one on Everstin for over a thousand years," he pointed. "People are more civilized than that now."

"Civilized?!" I demanded. "Copper, do you have any idea what our people or doing? Well, more like the our government. When the Yeerks are out the way, what's going to stop our people from taking control of what they want. Most likely when Visser Three is killed the was here on Earth will be over. Trium is going to claim hat it was their forces that ended the war, and as a repayment, they'll most likely take this as territory. Then what next? Every planet we start to "liberate" the government is going to come and take that planet as there's. They're not much better than the Yeerks. Then what happens when they have no more use for us? They through us away like garbage. We're nothing but tools for their plan for universal domination, Copper."

He looked away for me. "Then we'll fight them."

"Nani?"

"Rip, you're like the most powerful thing next to God himself," Copper replied. "You can kill them all just by looking at them. I don't see why you haven't yet. Oh, wait you're waiting to kill the Visser, I see."

I nodded. 

"I have to admit, I wouldn't mind getting rid of him," Copper said. "Either way though, the future does not look bright for us. We just lucked out, we end up the most powerful ever and we're forced to live like emotionless animals. For what though? Why can't we just say, we have enough and live lives of some type of normality."

"Because we're not normal," I replied. "Besides don't you feel it though? When you fight? That hunger that you have to feed?"

He looked down and nodded. "Yea, I deny it most of the time," he replied. "But I do feel it. It's a thrill almost. I mean, it's nothing compared to yours. A thrill all the same though."

"When this so called 'war' is over then we have no purpose," I said.

"We have to make our purpose," he told me. "It's the only way."

"That's easier said than done."

"No," he said. "I had already my purpose. I decided on it right when I joined this hell house."

"You did?" I questioned. "What is it?" I looked at him and he looked straight back.

"My best friend," he smiled.

I blinked a few times. I understand what he meant. Why was still a mystery. "Why?" I asked. "Why make me a purpose to live on?"

"Because you're what I have," he said. "Other than the clothes on my back, you're what I have. You're all I have."

I hugged him. So, I was his purpose. "I have three."

"Three?"

"My sister, my brother, and you."

"I can live with that," he chuckled. "I am not going to let some government take you, or prevented us to live our lives."

"Me neither!" I cheered. 

"Ssshh," she said. "You don't want to wake everyone."

"Oh, right," I laughed in a whisper.

"You know, you can be kinda ditzy when you're not trying to kill anyone."

"Don't push it, wolfy," I sneered, hitting him with my pillow.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" he teased. "Well okay. Ra!" He pulled the covers over my head. He prevented me from escaping with him holding down the edge to him with his arms around me.

"Hey," I muffled. "Let me go! C'mon Cops, this isn't funny."

"Except me and I will," he replied.

"Nani???"

"You heard except, me and I will."

I stopped struggling at all. He slowly moved the blanket from my head to see the shocked look on my face. Did he have any idea what he was asking me? Of course he did, I saw it in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was saying. "Did you come in here with the intention on asking me that?"

"Not really," he replied. "It came long before that. I mean, ok, I can't hide it anymore, but Rip I love you. I want you to except me. I can't loose you again."

"Now?" I questioned. "I mean, Copper, first off, if they ever found out we did something we weren't...." I came to me. It could be our first step to declaring our own freedoms. Did he think that as well? "Ok."

"Really....ok," he said. He stopped for a few seconds. It looks like now that he had the chance, he really didn't know what to do. 

"Confused?"

"No," he replied in a horse whisper getting close to my face. "I was just concinplating on where I should start." He kissed me. It was so different than the ways he kissed me before. It was filled with such passion and love. I felt love through those lips. He parted from me and gently pushed me down to my back. He looked at me with his golden eyes, smiling and bent over to kiss me again.

__

FLASH!

I could see his eyes again. My hair? My head felt so light, it was cute so short. He, he looked much older...Copper? NO! 

"Accept me."

"You just said that."

"I am saying it now."

No, this was not right! I was not here!

__

FLASH!

I was falling in pain. I could feel the blood seep from me. Strong arms grabbed my wrists and pulled me up.

"I have you M'Lady," the horse voice said. "Snap out of it please." He slapped me.

"B-begita?"

"No, time, M'Lady," he said. "Michael is disrupting your system. I will repair your wings so that you may fly. Or do you want me to call Leviathan to fly you there?"

"Wings? Leviathan? I do not understand."

"Snap out of it before heavens forces destroys everything! M'Lady we need you!"

I had no idea what was going on. "I ...I..."

The stranger who's name I knew kissed me.

__

FLASH!

_Foolish, girl. Do you honestly think you can get away with this and I not know about it?_

What was going on. I was somewhere, but no where.

__

I see everything that you do. You are merely my puppet. A pawn on my chess board. You are nothing. You never were nothing. You never will me nothing.

I could see a light begin to open before me. As if someone was opening their eyes.

_All you are and all you'll ever be..._

is...

MINE!

The eyelid opened completely. The red eye so blood shot it was on fire. Stared at me, and it laughed. It laughed with tainted joy! I had to get away from that eye. I backed up, I wanted to run. I spun to around.

Angels?!

The poked at me. They laughed. One side, the eye, the other the army of angry angels. I had no where to go. I was trapped. I had to choose a one path or the other. To die, or to live controlled. I fell to my knees and shot in the middle of the two paths. I wasn't me, I was my entiny. I shook with fear and confusion holding myself. I was incapable of decisions.

_WAKE ME! _It called. _I need to awaken! You are me, and I am you! Don't fight me. I am the only way you can live either one. Let me wake up!_

I could feel the sharp pains in my back. I saw my own shadow from the eye's red light. I was there, it was there. The wings spread out across the empty space floor I was kneeling on. The eyes of the shadow glowed blue. Furious to awaken. Longing to be free again. NO!

__

FLASH!

"NO!"

I pushed Copper off so fast it wasn't even noticed until he was on the ground. I sat up with cold sweat, and breathing so hard you'd swear I was choking. 

"Rip?" he asked, concerned. He got up and reached out for me. "Are you alright?"

"NO!" I screamed. "Don't touch me!" I held myself defensively. 

He back away surprised. His face filled with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Just, let me be alone, please."

He nodded. "Okay." He left.

I held myself for the longest. My fate was being written for me. I saw pieces of it. I would have to make a decsion soon. It wouldn't be long before I had to free my crying soul. It was ready now, but I wasn't. I still had something I needed to do here. I was not going to let it out until I had my own fate written for myself.


	17. The Meeting

Chapter 17

We chose to meet at the "Animorph's" choose of gathering. After all, we wanted to gain as much trust as we needed from these humans. Andalites didn't trust us at all and vise versa. The humans and I didn't get off the right foot, but Tobias was an exception. He saw a part of me not too many peoples did. He was lucky to be alive. His report to Jake may have gained more trust than what we started off with.

The place we met out was called "the barn." The young human, Cassie and her parents owned a wildlife rehabilitation center. This was were this little guerilla force had most of their meetings. It was a good spot. It was very private. We were waiting on Rattrap he was busy receiving a report from Trim right before we were ready to leave.

"I have a question," Rachel said, breaking the silence. She looked at him. "You had to chance to kill the Visser yesterday and you didn't, why?"

"Last time I fought the Visser he morphed into some type of monster," I said. "I had to worry about the fact if my comrades who were with me if they were safe or not."

"We obviously weren't ," Jessi pointed out.

"I can kill Visser Three at any given moment," I pointed out. "But I have to do it when I'm alone. I can't fight him at full force because I will endanger the lives of the others around me. I don't want anyone getting hurt if they don't have to."

"What's about your second encounter?" Marco asked skeptically. 

I glared at him do only a few moments.

"That's when he kicked your ass right?"

"I'll kicks yours to the moon if you don't watch your tongue," I growled.

"Chill, Rip," Copper said. 

I leaned back and gave him the okay. He did my speaking when I wasn't up to it.

"Rip's second encounter with Visser Three was unexpected," he explained. "Rip and the other's were on vacation for the first and only times in their lives sense they were twelve, I might add. Visser Three had taken from Sanalite scientist a new thing called ki ropes. It absorbed the ki energy you used to try and escape and shoot it back at you. Rip was in the ki grasp helpless."

"How did the ropes get on her to begin with?" Jake questioned

Copper looked at me, unsure of the answer.

"I'll finish that," I told him. "Visser Three found my one weakness before I did. It's also my one strength and that's my soul."

"You're soul?"

"I have only recently did research on why I haven't been able to enter a house of Yaweh," I explained. "Whether Christian, Jewish, Muslim and what ever religion other planets worship him in, I don't care because I don't. It's because my soul is one way are another that of a demon. It was made clear to me when my first encounter with the Visser lead me into a church and the angel Michael attacked me calling me 'demon woman'. Whether I believe I'm this demon woman or not is totally not in reason right now. But I do know, my DNA contains sorcery. Simply by my eye color. There is no other sorcery in my family so the ancient books suggest that my soul is an incarnation of a higher life-force. Visser Three through holy water on me. Millions of gallons of it. It nearly burned my skin off. That's how he got the ropes on me. I would've been dead if it wasn't for my knight and shining armor." I teased Copper and batted my eyes at him. I could him blush.

That's quite a story, Aximili said. It's merely your theory of course?

"Correct," I replied. "No matter how unlogical it sounds, it's the only explanation I have right now."

"You're people just keep getting weirder and weirder don't ya'll?" Marco asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if you'd all be put in a freak show."

"Are you saying I'm a freak?!" I demanded.

"Settle down," Silverbolt said. "He doesn't know."

I snorted at him. True, the term freak disgusted me whenever it was directed to my friends and I. Afterall, what was so horrible about having special powers? "Don't make the mistake again, human. Towards any of us."

"So answer my question," Rachel said. "Why didn't you kill the Visser right there?"

"There was a chance where lives that weren't meant to be taken would have been taken," I replied. "If it's just the Visser and I , then only one life will be taken."

"I'm guessing you're not going to be that life," Jake said. "I have to admit you through Rachel and Reubren off you like she was a stuffed animal. What else can you do, other than make threats?"

"Basically, I'm the fastest and strongest known living creature at this moment known in the universe," I replied. "By body is capable of sustaining even more Ki energy than that of a saiyajin, and they live on Ki energy. The only thing I can't do is change the past."

"You're not as strong as the Ellimist, but then again, you're willing to do whatever it takes to kill the Visser. Directly I might add," he said. 

Prince Jake, Aximilli said. You don't honestly think that teaming up with this Everstin will end the Yeerk war here. She is here for her own revenge and is willing to use you in anyway she needs possible. When she is finished she'll leave us high and dry with the rest of the Yeerk force to fight on our own.

"I'll make you a deal," I said. "Being the fact, that I am not all that anxious to get back home, we'll stay and help you drive off those nasty little slugs off your planet if you help me get close to the Visser. We'll take him from the bottom up. Starting from the host here and walking our way up to the mother ship and I'll crush his worthless body in my grasp."

I think I know why you didn't really kill the Visser when you had a chance, Tobias told me privately. As soon as you kill him, you have to go back home, and you don't want to go back home.

I gave a casual nod as if not to be suspicious of the others.

This is obserb! Reubren cried. He had had been the fartherest away from me. Prince Jake, teaming up with this monster will only certain our deaths!

"Brother Andalite," Silverbolt said. "You are clearly being far to rational. I assure you that Copper here will make sure that the only person Rip kills has a Yeerk in their head."

I felt my face flush and I could see Copper's do the same.

"Oh, I see," Melissa giggled. "You two are the objects of each other affection."

"No!" We both snapped at the same time. Then we both exchanged glances surprised by both of us. Just what were we too each other. After my experience I had had, I wasn't thrilled about letting anyone touching. That included Copper.

She chuckled again. "Okay, okay, don't get edgy."

"Yea, Melissa and Reubren knows what it's like to have messed up relationships," Marco pointed out. "That goes for Rachel and Tobias as well."

"Marco!"

Marco!

I cleared my throat. "We're not here to discuss our personal relationships with other people," I snorted. "Jake, do you accept my offer?"

He nodded. "That I do Rip Raptor. Consider us partners."

"Great!" I clapped my hand together and stood up. "Now if you would so kindly show my to the nearest shopping mall I will be quite happy."

"Shopping mall?" Rachel questioned.

"Of course hun," I replied, "This chicha is no fashion victium."

"Don't get to happy guys."

"Oh, hey Rat Trap, I'd thought you'd never join us," I said. "So what's the news?"

"New rules on Trium, on behalf of Cray," he said. "Seems he's just about taken control of the whole planet while we were gone."

"What?"

"Midtransformation is now banned."

"What?!" We all demanded at the same time. 

"Only in life threatening situations and any license military solider is allowed to use it. It is completely banned from public. If you wish to use it in the privacy of you own home during 'certain times' then you have to have all windows and doors covered and locked. As for us. We have permission to do our forms in battle."

"That is so totally not fair!" Jessie yelled. "It's that ass Cray. He's making it harder and harder for us to get by. He's doing this to us on purpose Rip!"

"No, shit," I replied. My tail twitched. Midtransformation had become so natural for me. It was what I considered my "normal" state. It was all I had. "I know this sounds like I don't care guys, but I really do, buy we can't harp on this right now. We're here on Earth anyway. He can't do anything about it while we're here. We'll have to deal with this new little rule of his once we get home. Right now we have bigger fish to fry."

"She's right," Silverbolt said. "As much as I hate to admit that. I feel so naked without my wings." He gave them a flap making a gust of wind come from them. "But we're not here to gripe on what Trium is committing. We have a job here. And that is to aid M'Lady in killing the Visser. Well, defeat the whole Yeerk fleet on this planet while we're here."

"Hey sounds good to me," Copper said. "I'm in no mood to go back home anytime soon anyway."

"Who is?" Sabra grumbled. 

I glanced over and saw Reubren digging his hooves into the ground. Melissa was still trying to calm him down. I didn't blame him for hating me. I had killed his young cousin after all. I was mistaken though. It was an accident. Andalites don't usually roam around in Trium forest. How was I supposed to know he wasn't the Visser at the time? I snorted to myself. Why was I even feeling sorry for it anyway? He was fighting a war. He should be used to death anyway. That's the only thing that comes from war anyway. Death, that is. 

"Didn't you say you wanted a mall?" Rachel asked, breaking my thoughts. I almost saw a gleam in her eyes. The girl was like me. She kicked ass, but she was no fashion victum. 

"Why not?" I replied. "I need a break anyway." I let my midtransformation melt to the humble form. "Let's see if humans have any fashion sense."

"Do you know what amazes me about ya'll?" Cassie brought forth.

"What's that?"

"You're cultural background, the way you act, the way you dress, the way you speak," she pointed out. "It's not much different from the way we humans are. You are so much more different form Andalites but not so different form us. Even our physical forms aren't that different from each other, and yet we're light years apart from each other without any knowledge of who each of us is."

"That's not hard to explain," Silverbolt replied to her. "Everstins, humans, Mendalite, Sanalites, Saiyajins, Noxes, and many races other than that are all connected through a common bond."

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"Yaweh."

"Yaweh?"

"The entity you call 'God'," I replied with a certain grim in my voice. Silverbolt knows better than to talk about Yaweh in my presence. I suppose it was ness Cary. "While you explain to the humans that little Everstine legend of ours. I am going to shopping. Who ever wants to accompany me. They can" I walked out that building, feeling even more disgusted than any other times I had thought about Yaweh. The fact that I was being used as a pawn on a chest board didn't at all thrill me.


	18. Stay Out of My Business

Chapter 18

I had a good shopping trip. Earth had a lot of bad fashions, but they had plenty enough good fashions as well. I didn't buy anything cheery. I was not a cheery person so why should I?

I bought plenty of jeans and black pants. Skirts too, I am a sucker for leather. My shirts consisted mostly of blacks, browns, blues, and greens. The all looked good though. Lot's of fun boots too. You have to love boots. Few pairs of tennis, and slippers as well.

"I have to come shopping with you more often," Rachel said. "You know how to shop, and save money doing it! How did you get those boots for only 8 dollars?!"

"It's easy," I said. "You just need to have a good pair."

"A good pair?" she questioned. "Oh, I get it." She laughed. "You're just lucky the sales clerks were all guys. Even if some of them were queer."

"Here's a rule with queers," I said. "They're steal male. Rather they like the male body or not they still love the female body. We're just elegant you know. Beautiful creates we are."

We both laughed. 

This Rachel and I weren't going to have anymore problems.

"Okay now that we've had a few days of rest," Jake pointed out. "What's your plan for eternal slug annilelation."

"Simple," I replied. "We blow of the nearest Yeerk pool and every slug in there."

"What about the Controllers in there?" Cassie asked.

"Well, it's be very unfortunate for them to be there."

"You mean we're going to kill the hosts too."

"It'll take to long to pick out every individual host out of there," I explained. "The Yeerks will catch us before the job is done. We act as fast as we can."

"But all those people will die!"

"Do you want them off or not?" I questioned.

"My brother is a Controller," Jake said calmly. 

"So are my parents," Melissa added. "If they die, then what are we fighting for?"

I shook my head. "Then if you can come up with something better than that be my guest, sweet heart," I said. "From what I've seen though you're little guerrilla force tactics has but yet to tickle their army. Sure, you stir them up again, but they get their act together faster than what you tore them apart. Zero progress in other words. If anything the invasion hear as become stronger than what it started sense you got you powers at 60%. So, we can do your plan. It makes no difference to me. As long as I get my pretty little hands on the Visser."

I told you Jake! Reubren yelled. She doesn't care.

We're lucky she even offered us help, Reubren, Tobias said. I'm for Rip's plan.

"Tobias?" Cassie questioned.

She's right, Cassie, he replied. Nothing we have done has helped get rid of the invasion. We're just slowly enduring total enslavement rather instead of just making it faster. Sure, we'll kill a few million people, by it will be saving the rest of the billions that are free.

His comrades had stared at him for a few moments. It was obvious that Tobias had never agreed are approved of this kind of warfare. At least not openly he hadn't.

"Oh my God, Tobias!" Cassie cried. "Listen to yourself! You're talking about mass murder!"

"If you don't want in this one, then you don't have to be," I said. 

"If you go through with this then you won't be better than the Yeerks!"

This girl was obviously a passivist. 

"Why did you start to fight then?" I questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"If you don't agree in destroying lives to save that of others then why did you decide to fight a war?"

"Because my people are being enslaved," she said. "I have to fight for them."

"And did you believe that when you went into war that it would be nice?" I questioned. "That you could get everyone to see it your way and fight this war peacefully without making sacrifices? There is nothing about war that can be solved without death. It's a grim reality but reality all the same. You can't change the way it is, you can't fight it, but you can make do with it, and live with it."

"She's right..."

"Rachel?" Cassie questioned. 

"I am tired of sitting around and just waiting for Andalites to come and get rid of the Yeerks," she said. "The Andalites aren't here, the Everstins are."

"And the ones that were here weren't exactly the nicest." Marco had pointed out. 

Do you honestly believe that Everstins are any better than Andalites? Reubren demanded. 

"Are Andalites better than Everstins?" I questioned him. "My dear friend Tobias has informed me with past events that have occurred with your people as well."

The actions the military do does not speak for the people itself!

"And the actions of ours does not speak for the children it uses to create to do their dirty work!" I protested back. "Get over yourself Andalite. No wander Visser Three is so arrogant, his mind is shared with an Andalite. Foolish pride will only get you killed or infested."

"Rip, maybe you should blow off some steam," Copper said. "I think we can handle the rest of the preparations."

I nodded in acknowledgement. Then I got up from my seat and left the barn. The humans weren't bad it was that damn Andalite. Aximili was alright he seemed to know his place with me and keep is mouth shut. I suppose it was because of all the things he has heard of me. Most of them were true. It was that Reubren. I know what I did wasn't right. I had apologized it though, and it was mistaken. After an episode I had it wasn't hard to mistaken any Andalite, that was where they weren't supposed to be, at the time as the Visser. 

"I need a vacation." I ran my fingers back through my hair. "A serious one."

What would happen if I just gave up right now? I so had the power to just disappear from the world.

YOU CAN'T DISAPPEAR FROM YOURSELF THOUGH, RIP, OR THAT EYE.

I stood up strait. What on Shiniganimi's name was that?!

YOU CAN CALL ME THE ELLIMIST.

"Ellimist huh?" I questioned. "I've heard of you. So why aren't doing any of that nifty time stopping tricks to where you bring me to some other realm of yours kinda tricks."

I CAN'T DO THAT, NOT TO YOU. YOU ARE DIFFERENT FROM OTHER EVERSTINS. FROM ANY OTHER BEING THAT I HAVE MET.

"Tell me something you I don't know."

THAT EYE. YOU SEE IT IN YOUR DREAMS DON'T YOU?

"You've seen my dreams?"

NO, I CANNOT PENETRATE YOU THOUGHTS. EVEN WITHOUT TRYING YOU HAVE ME OVER POWERED. HOWEVER, I KNOW FOR I SEE WHAT THE EYE SHOWS ME. I KNOW THIS EYE.

"You do?" I questioned. "What is it?"

HE IS CALLED CRAYAK, MY ARCH ENEMY. AND, THE ENEMY OF ALL GOOD PEOPLE. SOMEHOW, HE HAS BEEN ABLE TO GET INSIDE OF YOUR HEAD. HE'S BEEN ABLE TO....CONFUSE YOU. SOMETHING I CAN'T HAVE. YOU ARE TOO IMPORTANT AS A BEING TO LET BE CONTROLLED BY THAT MONSTER.

"Oh, this is just great," I complained. "Can you tell how he is penetrating my dreams? Can you explain the dreams I see."

I DO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE SORCERESS BLOOD IN YOU. THAT IS SOMETHING THAT CAN NOT BE PASSED UP. USUALLY BY THIS TIME IN LIFE YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO USE IT AT ALL BECAUSE OF THE EXTENDED KI YOU HAVE USED. HOWEVER THERE HAS BEEN INCIDENTS WHERE YOU HAVE UNWILLING USED IT. WITH THE RIGHT TRAINING FROM SOMEONE, THEN YOU CAN USE IT AT WHIM. AND THEN, RIP RAPTOR, YOU WILL TRULY BE THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE.

"And you can teach me how to use my unused sorcery that I have?"

NO

"Oh, well you're much help."

I CAN HOWEVER FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN. IT WILL TAKE AWHILE, BUT I CAN FIND SOMEONE. 

"Forget it," I said. "I will face this Crayak on my own one day. When that day comes. I don't need your help or any others understand?"

MS RAPTOR, I SUGGEST THAT YOU WAIT AND...

"Screw you Ellimist!" I yelled. "I don't want to here it! I'm not a pawn for you or for that damn Crayak either. His stupid little nightmares are not going to bother me anymore! If the bastard wants me, then he can come and get me for his self, face to face with me. Then we'll see who will do the laughing. He's a coward for not showing is face and so are you! So unless both of you want an ass whooping you'll never forget, you just both stay the hell away from me!"

The world began to move again. He had left. I knew it wasn't going to be the last I would've ever heard from him though. I'll just be ready to kick his ass next time.

"Rip..."

I turned around. "Silvy?"

"Who were you yelling at?" he questioned.

"Uh? Oh, none of your business now is it," I replied.

"Rip are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." I turned around and starting walking away with my hands in my pockets.

I could hear him walk behind me coming to my side. "Are you sure?" I looked up at him. "You were screaming quite load, and you left in a hurry. You had a few of us worried."

"You worry like an old lady do you know that," I commented. "You're worse than Copper I think sometimes."

"Copper has his reasons to worry for you," he replied.

I stopped and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I don't mean it to be offense," he said, calmly, despite my rage. "But the emotions between you too is hardly unnoticeable. That's another reason I was worried. There seemed to be more tension between ya'll then what I normally see. Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing was ever happening between us!" I yelled. "We're just friends! It's all we've ever been. Why would it be any of your business anyway!"

"Why are you so defensive about it?" he asked. How could he be so calm?

"Teh," I turned away from him and started walking again. Why do so many people have to be so nosey about my business?

"I'm worried for you because you are my friend, Rip," he said. "You were my first friend."

I stopped and looked at him.

"I cannot help but worry, M'Lady," he said. "You just haven't been yourself lately. I was just making sure nothing has changed. I suppose it hasn't. I'll take your word for it. I'll let you be then."

He turned to walk away.

"Silvy?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," I replied. "When I am ready, I will tell you everything. You'll be the first to know. I promise."


	19. First Awakening

Chapter 19

I sat up strait in my bed. I was panting and my sweat was cold. It had come again. My dream, or more rather my nightmare it was. Only it left off from where the last one was and kept going. Like is was a never ending story.

I looked at my hands. Was there something the Ellimist wasn't telling me? Surely not all of this is due to Crayak. There had to be some higher force that was showing me this. The more I thought about it, the sickened I became. Why was someone trying to control my life, my destiny? Didn't I have a right to do that on my own. 

I shook my head. I couldn't let my thoughts cloud the importance of the mission. We were to take out the Yeerk's main kandrona now. All the Animorphs and the two Andalites had eventually agreed to our plan. Apparently my little wolf can be very compromising. Then again why would that surprise me? I knew him well enough to know. Didn't I?

I went to my dresser. It's been 2 weeks sense the incident I had with him. There hasn't been too much contact between us sense then. Was he avoiding me? No, I had to be avoiding him. He was just keeping his distance in respect for me. 

I nearly wanted to slap myself across the face. I had to get out of this self blame I kept myself in. I was going to loose my focus if I kept this up. It would've bee a lot better if I stayed for the completeness of my training when I had the chance. That way I wouldn't been so mind boggled. Today was a day to fight.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was going to fight today. I was going to taste blood today. It thrilled me. The beast that caused me so much pain and weakness in the past was finally going to meet his end today. I could see him now. The slug would most likely trying to escape from that Andalite body once I killed the body. It wouldn't matter, I'd just squosh the little devil like the filth he was. I was going to kill today. I was going to fight today.

"Hmm?" Marco glanced over at me. Some of them members were having a last second meeting. "What's up with you?"

I gave him no answer.

"She's going to fight," Silverbolt said. "She always has that same look every time we come close into battle."

"What's that mean."

"When Rip fights," he began. "She becomes someone totally different. There is no morale left in her being. She a pure fight. Her only desire will be to kill whom she has to kill. When Rip fights, she is a true killer."

You did not have to tell us that, Everstin, Reubren commented. We already know that.

"Ah, but you have not seen the transition," he said. There was a quirk smile on his face. "You have to know that other side."

As they talked I didn't hear them. I didn't listen to them. It was as if they were a television in another room that was on and I was watching my own. I could hear but I didn't listen. 

"Copper," Silverbolt noted. 

"Yes?"

"Careful," he warned. "Her look is different today."

"That it is."

I stood up. "Time to layout the plan."

I walked forward.

"Alright then," Marco said. "What's step one."

"Step one," I said. "You make a public announcement to who you are."

"Are you insane?!" he demanded. "That would drive every Yeerk to us!"

"Exactly my point," I said. "Don't worry, you won't become Controllers because all those who attack will die."

"And what if they don't want to control us," he pointed out. "What if they want us dead?! Have you thought about that?!"

"Some people may die," I said. "You can't fight a war without expecting that. One of your people may die; one of my people may die. You or I may die. If no one does, the kudos for the both of us. The end of your invasion ends today."

"Jake, there is no way in hell that we're letting them do this," he said. "We did not sign up for this."

"I have to agree with Marco."

"Fine," I said. "If you won't announce it, then I will." 

"She truly is crazy!"

"If you don't shut your mouth then I will kill you myself!" I yelled. The energy flown from my body. It made the ground and the walls shake. "I don't need you to do my dirty work, human. I just thought being it's your planet perhaps then you'd like to be the heroes of it."

You are having consideration for them?

"Not anymore."

"Hey don't push her!" It was my dear rat friend. "Don't you guys get it. The Rip you've all seen is just a nice part. Look at her eyes. She ready to kill. Do not push her. Just do as she says."

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"Dead serious. Notice she's not even commented on what we're saying," he pointed out. "We're zoned out. All she knows is that fade memory she has for the taste of blood and how she needs it once again."

"And why have u failed to tale us this in the past?"

"You didn't ask."

"ENOUGH!"

"Rip?!"

"You all waist time simply talking about me," I sneered. "If they want to see it, then they will. If they don't want to see it then they still will. Now, are you going to make that announcement or not?"

"Alright then," Jake said.

"Good," I said. "We'll do it aboard my ship on the way to Japan."

"Japan? Why Japan?" Jake asked. 

"Because, I've always wanted to see it."

They all gave me a look.

"Okay, actually, the major Pool for Earth is located in Tokyo," I said. "I've had Rat Trap do some research for me and he pulled it up."

"So what are we waiting for?" Rachel questioned, standing up. "Let's go kick some Yeerk ass!"

***********

"Well, this was a great idea," Jake said. He kept his arms folded across his chest and looked down upon the ground from my ship. "I think we just cause havoc on the entire planet."

It had been 4 days sense the plan started and well, to me it was just going as I suspected. It was obvious that the humans and Andalites didn't expect the same thing. 

"Don't worry about it," I said. "If worst comes to worst then well, I'll just blow up the planet."

"And how many times have you done that to a planet?"

"Hmm, that's a good question," I replied. "I began to count on my fingers. Out of the 67 planets that were Yeerk infested I only blew up 60."

"Gah," he nearly fell over. 

"Don't worry, Earth has Japan," I said. "It won't blow up."

"I have you know that the plan as resulted in the Visser finding our that we're not Andalite but humans, the Visser is not even Three any more he's one, and should I leave out they have a hold of the Escalif device."

"Now, that part wasn't my fault now was it," I sneered, folding my arms across my chest. "But your little girl friends."

He clinched his fist, gritted his teeth and looked away. "That is true. That part was out fault."

"Other than that, my plan is still working out," I said. "Have they caught us, no they haven't. There is no need to worry. Besides, the dangerous part is coming up. Jessie has already volentered for it. I was wandering if you can one of your men into it, if not Silvy will. The thing is I may need him later."

"Is there a chance the will die on this mission?"

"I'm not going to lie to you," I said. "On every mission there is a chance. This one a tad higher being that Yeerk host can not morph, but I'm not worried. I trust that Jessie will get the job done. And, get it done right."

"In that case I want Rachel to be with her."

"Jake, there is a chance that your brother will be there too," I said. "There is a chance in the battle that he'll get killed."

"You're caring?"

"I have an older sister and a younger brother," I said. "I stay in this war to protect them. I know what it's like."

"The reason Tom is there is the reason why I am sending Rachel," he said. "Because I would never have the heart to kill him if the time came."

"I understand."

"Is it all really wise?"

"Sometimes, the wisest isn't always the smartest."

"Ah, I understand."

"You both know what you have to do, right?" I questioned. 

"Leave it to us, Rip," Jessie said. "We'll get the job done no sweat at all. We're just wandering if you can get yours done." She and Rachel both laughed.

"Oh, don't you worry," I said. "Mine is already in the pot and ready to eat."

"Good thing," Rachel said. 

"Good luck to both of you, and be careful."

They both left.

"Are you ready Andalite?" I asked.

Why am I paired with you? he questioned. 

"Because I need an Andalite with me," I replied. "And I promised Tobias that I'd let Ax go with him."

And why do you need an Andalite?

"To teach them how to fly."

I began to walk off motioning for him to follow. "You see, you Andalites, really need to use ur ki more effiently for just morphing. and well, you know I fly much faster than any bird, so we can get faster to where we're going. Plus, you can fly in your human form as well."

I don't want to learn your ways, he sneered. We will travel by space ship to where ever we are going.

"Oh we'll see about that."

You crazy Everstin! he yelled. By all the cosmos put me down!

"I told you we were getting there by flying, without using a ship and without morphing." I said. "Just don't look down."

I have four eyes!

It was a rather funny seen it was. Here I was in all my glory flying through the skies of Japan , carrying a whining Andalite by the tail. It was a funny seen, but Reubren's wining was getting on my nerves. I don't think I would've been able to teach him how to fly anyway. "Listen big guy," I snapped. "The place we're going to Rat Trap and Zane had checked up on. It's filled with morphing sensors and they would be able to track a ship if it came in. That's why we're flying my way. Alright you little piss? Now stop wining before you learn how to fly the hard way."

You actually looked into things before you went barging in?

"No shit," I said. "I've never just barged into things. I always make sure that it can be done when my crew is involved. I have a heart, I'm not just going to send someone into their death bed. Unlike you think I would."

Nothing came from his mouth for a long time.

"Look," I sighed. "I'm sorry about Esplin. I really didn't mean to kill him, and despite rumors, I didn't eat him. After you ran your tail away we buried him. Andalite kids shouldn't have been running around Trium forests anyway. Not only was the Visser loose but other things could've gotten you."

There was always Andalites there!

"But I wasn't always there," I said. "That was the first time I was let from that base in 4 years. Plus, I just gotten a beaten from the Visser, so that wasn't fun either. You think in my state I would have been able to tell the difference between a free Andalite and an enslaved one?"

No, now that I think about it, you couldn't have.

"And I really am sorry, Reubren," I said. 

Suddenly my communicator went off.

"What's up?"

"Rip, abandon mission," Rat Trap said. "Rachel and Jessie need our tails now. The Visser is there."

"Shit I'm on my way."

What is wrong?

"Change of plans," I said. "Our target was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

I was running down the stair way of some Yeerk pool, it was a minor one. The Andalite had trouble keeping up. Damnit, of course the Visser wouldn't be where he'd expect me!

"Rip!" It was Copper. He stopped me in my tracks. 

"Move," I said. "I have to help Rachel and Jessie."

He grabbed my shoulders and shook my head. "You don't want to go down there."

"What's down there?"

"Jess is..."

"Move!" I shoved him over.

I could hear him call to me again but I kept going. Protection of my crew was first. Besides Jess was...

I stopped. "Jess...?"

It's about time you got hear, Rip Raptor, the Visser said. I saw the think Andalite legs start to walk towards me. 

"Rip?" I heard my few comrades come from behind me.

You see, you petty little girl, the Visser said. It does not matter what you send and how you fight. I will always win. And all you'll experience is more death.

"No!" I screamed.

"Rip?"

"Jess!" I ran to her. "Jess, you're alive."

"Rachel went up ahead while I tried to ward off a few..." she coughed. "I didn't expect the Visser to be here. If I did, I would've called you. That way you can kill him and we could all..." She coughed again. "That way we can all go home back to our families. . . . Sindel, I'm sorry I failed you..."

I passed my hands over her face to close her eyes. "You didn't fail," I said. "You fought very bravely. Braver than I could've ever done. I was the one who failed."

I slowly stood up. I could feel it, I was inevitable now. My rage was peaking and I could not control it. The tears were streaming down my face. I could feel Copper starting to walk forward but I held out my arm. I looked up at the Visser, whatever number he was now. 

"Monster," I told him. "Don't get cocky. You mad the biggest mistake of your life."

_It's about time._

You don't get cocky either. 

__

I'm not, but I want to have some fun too. 

I could feel my feet slowly coming off the ground, and I closed my eyes and felt myself fall asleep.


	20. A Living Dream

**Chapter 20**

**            I don't really remember what happened the moment that went black. I just remember feeling totally gone. I didn't hear anything and I didn't see anything. I never felt anything.  **

**            I had opened my eyes and I was in my quarters. I looked out the window and I saw space. Was everything just a dream?**

**            "You're awake!"**

**            "Uh?"**

**            Copper has hugged me tightly. "Sabra, Rat Trap, Zane, she's awake!"**

**            The three ran into my room. Sabra moved Copper from me. He held the listener thing to my chest. Her heart rate is fine. She shine a light in my eyes. I think she's really awake and not sleep walking this time.**

**            "Whoa guys what the hell is going on?"**

**            Sabra looked at the others. "So who's going to tell her?"**

**            "I will," Copper said.**

**            "We'll leave her in your hands then."**

**            They left and Copper sat down. "Rip, do you remember anything that happened?"**

**            I held my hand to my forehead. "I was hoping that it was all a dream. How long was I out?"**

**            "Two days."**

**            "Really?"**

**            "Yea."**

**            "What happened? The others? The Visser?"**

**            "Jessie, is she really dead?"**

**            "Yes, she is," he said. "And so is Rachel."**

**            "Where's Silvy?"**

**            "He stayed behind. We tried to convince him to come back, but he wanted to stay," he explained. "I guess he felt bad for all the damage we caused."**

**            "The Visser?"**

**            He shook his head. "Dead."**

**            "So I killed him."**

**            "It wasn't you, I refuse to believe that monster was you."**

**            "Eh?" I blinked a few times. "What exactly happened?"**

**            He looked up at the ceiling and folded his arms across his chest. It was as if he was reluctant to tell me anything. I gave him a look, and he had no choice.**

**            "I really don't know how it started," he began. "You seem normal enough to me, like you always do when you're mad. Then I noticed your feet weren't touching the ground.  Then the walls started to fall and the ground shook. A huge wave of energy flew from your body and your hair wiped up. It was horrible. I've never felt such energy. I had closed my eyes and my ears, I didn't want to know what was going on, but a sound caught my senses. When I looked up, I saw the blood splatter upon the wall. And, …that monster… was standing in the air. Its eye glowed with more rage and more hate then I've ever seen in anyone, in anything. No, Rip, it wasn't you. I don't know where you went, but that monster wasn't you."**

**            I looked away. "Yes it was," I said. "She was me. Whatever she is, it's me." I looked away from him. "That's the me that will come out in the middle of a fight. Only this time, I did not have enough self control. I let it overwhelm me. I wanted it to. I didn't want to have control. My only desire at that moment was to kill who ever was causing the rage that was sleeping inside me. So, I let myself become submissive and let it come. It's funny, I always thought if I ever did that, I'd never be able to wake up from it. That I'd be lost in my own soul forever. Now, I realize, that my soul isn't separate from me, but me. Who knows, maybe next time I awaken, I'll stay like that."**

**            "Rip, are you listening to yourself?" he questioned. "Please don't tell me it's the demon theory you have again. Rip, you're not a demon. You're just different. We already did the research that proves you have sorcery, it's given. If there's anything that causing of the sort it's that."**

**            _He doesn't understand_, I thought. _He'll never understand. _**

**            I began to weep. **

**            "Hey, c'mon Rip," he tried to consul. "Don't cry." He embraced my shoulders with his arms. "You did it though. It's over, alright. You don't ever have to fight again. It's over."**

**            I still sobbed. He figured then it was just best to let me cry. He leaned his forehead against the nap of my neck and let me weep against him. "It is over," he said.**

**            "But how can I?"**

**            "Huh?"**

**            "Look at me Ookami," I said. "Can I go back to that kind of life? The lives of so many are stained in on my hands. Is it possible for me to live without that guilt? I don't feel comfortable around people, Copper. I need to fight."**

**            "Hey, just with me, alright," he said. "If you want, you can come and live at my little forest cabin with me. I rather liked it back there. No one can bother you."**

**            "Perhaps I will," I said. "After of course I check on Kerry and Streaks."**

**            "Yea, of course," he replied.**

**            "I do wish Silvy was coming back with us," I said. "He will be missed."**

**            "I don't think we'll be missing him too long," I said. **

**            "What are the others planning to do?"**

**            "Zane said he's gonna go live on his own," he replied. "With a brain like his, he could do just about anything. Sabra is staying on base. She figures being she's an orphan and all she can do is be a good doctor, why not do it for people worth saving."**

**            "Our military, has she lost her space marbles or something?" I snored. "And R. T.?"**

**            "Ah, he never really told me," he said. "He told me he's working on a project he had started not to long ago."**

**            "And you?"**

**            "Take life one day at time."**

*******

**            "And you all actually believe that you're allowed to go free now?" Cray asked.**

**            "Look, buddy," I said. "That was the deal.  Whether you are Leo or not the treaty with the government was that once this war was over, they didn't need us, and that they were going to let us go and we become just like any other soldier here."**

**            "Government, what government?" **

**            "Listen!" I slammed my fist on the desk. "I have had a very frustrated and tired few weeks. Now, I am pissed off, and if you were there just to see how I killed every single person in one room without even moving, you would not be messing with my head right now.  I am ready to get out of here, hopefully make it for myself and without killing anybody. I'm tired of killing!"**

**            He leaned back and smirked. "Fine then, go. Let me assure you though, Ms. Raptor. It will not be your last day to kill. You're still needed in the game."**

**            I narrowed my eyes at him. Why does that sound so familiar? I turned and left, closing the door behind me.**

**            "So, did you kill him?" Rat Trap asked. **

**            "Unfortunately, I didn't loose my temper well enough to carry out the task," I said. "But we can go home."**

**            "Oh, yes, I am so out of here!"**

**            I looked at Copper. "I'm going to see Kerry and Streaks."**

**            He smiled. "Alright then, you know where to find me then."**

**            "That I do."**

**            "Hmm? Rip!" Streaks hugged my waist. **

**            "He kiddo," I said. "C'mon back up, and lemme look at. Man, you've grown! How old are you?"**

**            "I'm gonna be 13 in three weeks."**

**            "Really?" I was shocked. If he was gonna be 13 in three weeks, that meant my 17th birthday was only days away. I thought I would much older than that by now. It felt like it.**

**            "Hey guess what?"**

**            "What?"**

**            "Kerry, she had her baby, yea. We're an uncle and aunt. She's even married too. This is her house."**

**            "I figured that," I smiled. "You live with her."**

**            "Well, when I'm off," he said. "Kerry and Tarosu, send me to a boarding school. It's nice, but there's no girls there."**

**            I chuckled. "What's the baby's name?"**

**            "Well, he's not a baby anymore, he's older ya know. His name is Todu. He's smart too."**

**            "I bet he is," I replied.**

**            "Where is Kerry?"**

**            "Oh, inside," he said. "C'mon!" He took my hand and lead me in. **

**            "Kerry, Kerry! Rip's home!"**

**            "Rip?" She looked out the window. "Rip! My God you are! Another vacation?"**

**            "No," I replied. "We're off the hook, for now."**

**            She smiled and looked at me in the eyes and the smile faded. "Streaks, let me talk to Rip for awhile alright. We have girl stuff to catch up on."**

**            "Yea, ok, whatever." He left us.**

**            "What happened on Earth? Did you finally kill the Visser."**

**            "Yea," I sat down. "And hundreds of people who didn't deserve it."**

**            "Rip, your eyes…"**

**            "I know, they've darkened." I folded my arms across my chest and looked up. "I'm well aware of that."**

**            "No offense but they're…."**

**            "Colder, immortal, immoral," I cut her off again. "I know the list. I am aware of it."**

**            "What happened?"**

**            "I killed people," I replied. "What did you expect for me to be completely normal after doing things I have done?" I glared at her.**

**            "Eh…."**

**            "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill anyone," I said. "I'm not even going to live in town."**

**            "Rip, you're always welcome to stay with me," she pointed out.**

**            "I know," I replied. "But you're married, have a son, and you're taking care of Streaks. Besides, I can take care of myself, sis. I'm not 12 years old anymore."**

**            "You're not yet an adult either, Sindel Raptor."**

**            I looked down. "Kerry, I grew up faster than you think."**

**            "Where would you be staying anyway?"**

**            "Here and there," I replied. "Copper offered for me to stay with him. I think I'll do that for awhile until I plan some more."**

**            "With Copper?" she questioned. "Did you two get extra friendly while away?"**

**            I stood up and glared at her. "We grew up together, Kerry. You of all people should know that," I said. "And if I did, it would be my business. Good bye, sister."**

**            I walked out the kitchen.**

**            "You're leaving already?" Streak asked.**

**            "Yea, I have a lot to do, bro," I said. "I'm gonna come and visit you in a few days though. I'm gonna go settle down where I'm going to be staying. I'll give you the address and you can come visit me too, okay."**

**            "Sure!"**

**            "Here." I took a piece of paper from the stand and wrote down the address. "Just make sure you knock first."**

**            "No problem!."**

**            "So how'd your visit go?" Copper asked.**

**            I sat down. "She's as naïve as ever," I said. "First off she thinks I'm still a child. Second she thinks I'm the same Sindel Rip Raptor I was when I left. Either that or she think I can become that."**

**            "Hmm, you know Rip," he said, sitting down. "She'll never see you for what you are now. She doesn't know does she? Are her hands stained with blood, no they're not. Then how do expect her to understand? She can't understand."**

**            "I'm not asking her to understand," I said. "I know that. I just want her to except it. Whether she understands or not."**

**            He nodded. "So what are your plans?"**

**            "You asked me that, and I said I wasn't sure."**

**            "True, just trying to make conversation."**

**            "You should know by now, Ookami," I said. "I'm not one to take well to conversations."**

**            "That I know. That I know." **


	21. A Plan for Changes

Chapter 21

            It's been nearly two years now sense I have been home. I never stayed the whole time with Copper. I never had a perniment resisdence. I just didn't feel comfortable staying in one spot all the time. I was staying with Kerry at the moment. She found me rather rude sometimes. She told me to get a job. I kept telling her, I get my check in from the military once a month and I didn't need a job. She told me I needed a hobby.

            I had to admit I was rather bored. I tried doing what other 18 year olds did around here but it only bored me more. There was no way I could fit in. Not with the blood stained on my hands.

            "Hey, I got mail!" Streaks came running into the kitchen. "It's from the military."

            "Hmm," I sat up. "Are you sure that it's not for me?"

            "Nope, it says 'Streaks Raptor'." 

            I held out my hand, and he gave it to me. I opened the letter and read it. "Are the military out there mind again?!" I demanded.

            "What is it?" Kerry asked. 

            "It says here that Streaks is required to train at the Elonigor Camp for an upcoming war," I replied. I shook my head. "Those bastards! Don't they have enough soldiers? If they wanted someone dead, damnit, all they had to do was ring me up!" I slammed my fist on the table. "How dare they keep bringing children into the blood bath they create!"

            "Rip," Streaks said. "It's okay, I don't mind going. I mean, I'll become a hero like you right?"

            "Uh?"

            "I mean, you won the Yeerk War so that makes you a hero right?" he questioned. "I want to be a hero too."

            I looked at him. "There is nothing heroic about killing."  

            "Eh?"

            "And there is nothing heroic or honorable about forcing a child into an adult war."

            "I'm not a child though!" he yelled. "I am older than what you were when you entered the military and you came back!"

            "That was different, Streaks," I said. "I was a…a…"

            "You were a Freak," he said. "I know that."

            I felt my fists clutched. He didn't mean it to say it as that Cray did. It was just like saying my name when saying "Freak." So, that was our official title now?

            "Yes," I replied. "I am a Freak. It didn't change the fact that I was child and that it was wrong."

            "But I'm one too, Rip! I'm strong enough! I can fight in a war!"

            I turned and glared at my sister. "You knew?!" I demanded. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

            "I….I thought you would be upset."

            "Kerry, you idiot!" I yelled. "If I knew of this in advanced I could've protected him from something like this! I could have prevented this."

            "Why would you…"

            "Streaks!" I turned back at him. He backed up. I had never yelled at him before. I mean when we were little I used to yell at him like a sister would. However, he never heard me so angry. He stared strait into my eyes. I knew they must've been growing colder. Has he ever seen them like this, when they were cold? I calmed myself down. "Come with me." I took him  by the arm.

            "Where are you going?" Kerry asked.

            "I'm going show him."

            We stomped from the house and onto the street. "Rip, what are you doing?"

            "I'm going to show you what it's going to be like," I said. "You want to fight in war? You want to become their weapon? You want to become their puppet, then I show you what it's going to be like." 

            We came to a house. I knocked on the door. An old man answered the door. "R-Rip?"

            "Master Tsuno," I bowed my head.

            "You're…all grown up."

            "There's no time for this, Master. Give me someone to kill."

            "What?"

            "My idiot little brother wants to be just like me," I said. "He wants to fight in war. I want to show you just what he'll be like. Give me someone to kill."

            I could feel my brother's arm shake in my palms. He was becoming afraid. He never expected me to do something like this. It was the only way though. I don't care if I haven't killed in two years. I was going to kill someone today. 

            "Very well," he said. "The embassador did give me an assain job that I was about to attend. Do you want to take it."

            "I'll take it, but you keep the money."

            He gave me an address with paper on it and a picture. "Rip…"

            "What is it?"

            "I've never seen such coldness in your eyes."

            "The government is just really pissing me off," I said. "They will not make another monster out of my brother like they made out of me."

            I went to that house. I still held onto Streaks. What was wrong with him? He wanted to fight? Did he not expect death? The man looked up at me. "You…you're the one the call the Black Angel…that Freak…Rip Raptor. Why are you here."

            "Doing a favor to an old man that was hired to assain you." I let go of my brother's arm and edged toward the man. "I don't care why you are to be killed, but right now I need to kill someone. You, are the one I'm going to kill."

            "Oh, no you don't you crazy bitch!" He reached for his weapon. In a flash I had grabbed his wrist. 

            "What was that you were going for sir?" I reached with my other hand. "A sword." I held it up. "I've seen some of these while on Earth. You've been on Earth haven't you? This is a fine sword. It is stained though. You have killed people with it." I glared at him. "I wander how it feels to be on the other end like you are feeling right now?"

            He looked up at me in fear in his eyes. Good, it's easier to kill someone who is a coward than one who is brave.  I dropped his wrists and held up the sword. "I think I might take up swordsman ship," I said. "It is a fine way to learn how to kill." That next second blood was spilled.

            I let the sword fall from my hands. The man was not dead yet, I made sure of it. He laid there breathing hard. I got on my knees next to him. "On second thought," I said, smiling. "I like doing it myself."

            "Rip, stop!" 

            I turned around and saw Streaks crying in his hands. I turned to him. I couldn't stop not though, I had smelled blood. I looked back at the man I was assigned to kill. I smelled his blood and I smelled his fear. Just like old times I did. Those times where it didn't bother me to kill. The same as it does now. It didn't bother me that I was killing this man. It never went away. It wasn't going to go away. I was not going to let my brother suffer this same fate. This need and desire. "Turn around," I told my brother. The moment he did, I turned back and took that man's head in my hands. With one twist he was dead. "Let's go."

            We walked along the side walk. I looked at the blood spots on my shirt. I would have to clean up. 

            "Why, Rip?" he asked. "Why did you want me to see you kill somebody?"

            "I wanted to show you," I said. "I wanted to show you what you were going to see." I stopped and looked at him. "I wanted to show you what you even might become. Streaks Raptor, you do not want to become like me. They'll try and create a monster out of you. You see, being that you're not normal, they have no other use for you. They don't know what to do with people like us." I looked up at the sky. The suns were nearly set and the stars began to shine. "So they turn us into monsters. They did it to me. I was naïve enough to let them. However, I'm not going to let it happen to you. I'm not going to let you have the same fate I'm living now."

            "That didn't bother you?" he questioned. "You just killed him."

            "No," I replied. "It didn't bother me. However, that fact does bother me."

            "But what am I going to do?" he questioned. "I can't just say 'no'. I mean, once you get those letters you have to go."

            "I have ties, little brother," I replied. "I'll go speak with them."

*  *   *

            "It's good to see you again, Miss Raptor."

            "Cut the crap, Cray," I sneered. I slammed the letter on his desk. "What the hell is this about?!"

            He looked over at the letter. "Well you see, we're a bit short on male soldiers," he said. "So we're drafting an available number of boys from each family."

            "He's 14 years old Cray!" I yelled. "Why didn't you give me a ring. Who ever you wanted dead I would have gladly done it for you. Well, not gladly, but I would do it! I'd rather that then having my brother turned into another one of your monsters!"

            "Another you, you mean?" he mocked, looking at me with is eyes. "Believe me, Rip Raptor, if we would have females in this fight then I would gladly have you get the job done. There's one problem, we can't have females here."

            "And why not?" I demanded. "You certainly didn't have problems with that in our last war."

            "The last war didn't contain of sex hungry males that would lay any thing they see," he replied. "A race we don't multiplying with their selves let alone mix breeding with another race."

            "What race is that?"

            "Saiyajins," he said. "But it really doesn't concern you being female now does it?" He turned his chair from me. "I expect Streaks Raptor to be at the camp in 3 days as schedualed."

            "There's no way I'm letting you corrupt him!"

            "Well if you can find another male related to you that we haven't yet put into office to take his place, then we'll excuse him."

            "Then I'll do that." I turned and walked out. There was no way I was going to let them have my brother.

*   *   *

            "Rip?" Zane blinked. "Wow! How have you been?"

            He greeted me at his door. Unlike me, he's managed a decent lifestyle sense the war was over. 

            "Horrible as usual," I replied walking past him. "Any word from the others."

            "Well, Rat Trap is avoiding the military as usual with that new war that's happening," he said. "They're not even letting Sabra in it, and all she is a doctor. You just missed Copper, he told me he was going. He should be back later though, he had to stop in town and get some groceries for himself."

            "He's fighting?" I questioned. "Why?"

            "Boredom I suppose," he replied. "I got a letter saying I didn't have to go. Something about them already having all the brains they needed to win the war. Let me tell you, I didn't complain." He chuckled. 

            "So where's the rat hiding?"

            "The best place where rats hide," he said. "In holes underground."

            "Uh?"

            "He's been working on it sense the end of the war," he replied. "He's like 8 times smarter than I am. I'm good with computers and just about anything related to that. However, the boy knows how just to do about everything. He's been secretly building a tunnel system that goes around the whole planet."

            "An entire tunnel system?"

            "Yea, like the one we had on Earth only like…more. Much bigger. He even told me once he's finished here he's going to go finish the one on Earth."

            "If he can ever get there."

            "That's another thing, he made him a whole space ship!"

            "At least he's found uses for his time," I replied crossing my arms.

            "So I bet you're all glad they don't want you fighting, huh?" Zane questioned.

            "I wish it was that easy," I said. "Sure, they don't want me, but I'm going."

            "What? How? Why?"

            "I'm going to fight in that war," I repeated. "The reason why is because if I don't then they're going to force Streaks to fight it."

            "Hmm, I can see you point," he said rubbing his chin. "Still, how are you going to do this? You're a girl."

            "That's where you come in," I said. "You're going to make me a fake ID. You can do that right?"

            "Umm…yea…I mean….It'll take a day.."

            "I have three," I replied. "Just make sure the ID is related to me."

            "Well, that's covered, but you're not, Rip," he pointed out. "You are female. You are very much female."

            "You see, I can handle that," I replied. "I used to look like a boy when I was a kid I can do it again."

            "Yea, but Rip," he rubbed his head. "You weren't as blessed at 12 as you are now. It's not like you can wear a big t-shirt to cover yourself up or anything."

            "Zane, why the heck are you looking at me like that anyway!"

            "Ah, no, I didn't mean it like that," he sweatdropped. "Please don't kill me."

            "Just messing with you," I chuckled. "I do see your point though. I already mad my order. It's a bra that works like duct tape only better. It well makes a chest look flat. I had to get the largest one of course. I don't blame you for looking either. It's not like you can't notice them." I blushed.

            "Well you got the chest covered," he said. "You're gonna cut your hair too?"

            "Yes," I replied. "Snipping it right off."

            "One more problem," he said. "Your eyes."

            "Hmm, I didn't come across that in mind yet," I folded my arms across my chest. "Thanks for reminding me. Raptors don't have blue eyes, that they don't. I'll have to get me some green contact then."

            "If we get that all done, then it'll work," he smiled. He then frowned. "But, Rip, if they find you out, that's a death sentence."

            "I know," I replied. "Like they could though. If that happening, I won't mention any names, promise." I gave him a wink. 

            He smiled at me. "Alright then, let's get to work."


	22. Close Encounters

Chapter 22

            "Oh, man, Rip, this isn't working," Zane pointed out.

            "Oh, c'mon I'm at least 4 cup sizes smaller," I said.

            "With two to go until you're male," he replied.

            I looked at myself in the mirror. He was certainly right. "Wait, I have an idea! Go get some duct tape."

            "What?"

            "This is the size of myself when I was 12," I pointed out. "Duct tape did the trick! Made me flat as boy! Not fetch!"

            He went from the room and came back out. "Now wrap me up."

            "Ummm…"he blushed.

            "Oh please it's just like a man to think like that," I sneered. I snatched the tape from him and wrapped myself up. "You're such a wuss, Zane."

            He folded his arm across his chest. "Well, I don't think I would be trying to touch anything that's Ookami's property. What kind of friend would I be if I did?"

            I turned and glared at him. "I'm not that damn wolf's property."

            He shook his head. "It's not good in the back." He smacks some more on me. "How are you going to do this all by yourself? Are you gonna tell Copper?"

            "No," I replied. "It's best that no one else knows about this. And, I'll manage somehow, don't worry."

            "Your hair certainly does look boyish," he pointed out. "Now here." He hand me the contact lenses. "Put these on and your ready to go, Bash Girl."

            I took them from him and put them in my eyes. I then looked up at myself. I blinked a few times in awe. I still looked like me with the short hair and flat chest, but when there was no blue in my eyes I truly looked like a different person.

            "Whoa, it does make a difference."

            "That it does," I said. "Thanks Zane, for everything. I really owe you on this one."

            "No, problem," he smiled. "Just do me a favor and don't get caught."

            "So, what's my name again?"

            "Ryu." 

            "Ryu Raptor," I sounded it out. "Sounds fine. And how am I related to Rip Raptor?"

            "You're her father's half sister's son."

            "Sounds good to me." I sighed. "I'm off then. Thank you again."

            I signed into the camp. I made it past registration. That was a good sign. Now I entered a camp. I entered a camp full of smelly, hardy, burly men. What had a gotten myself into? I was really hoping Cray wouldn't show his arse here. I was hoping more that I wouldn't bump into Copper. I don't know how I would be able to present myself in front of someone I knew so well.

            I went inside my bunk and threw my bag on the bed.

            "Hello!"

            "Eh?!"

            "Oops sorry if I scared you," he laughed. "I must've really gotten you. You yell like a girl."

            I deepened my voice. "Well, I'm just getting over a cold."

            "I know how that can be," he chuckled. "The name's Keensan. Keensan Tora."

            "I'm Ryu, Ryu Raptor."

            "Nice to meet cha," he said. This boy was young. Tora…?

            "So, what's your reason being here?" he questioned. "I mean other then being forced into it."

            "Taking my cousin's place," I replayed. "He's still a kid and needs to finish his schooling. So, his sisters called me up and told me to come."

            "Oh, are you a space outlaw or something."

            "That's right, that's why I wasn't on the list."

            "I'm here to look for my sister."

            "Girls aren't fighting here."

            "I know that," he said. "But she joined when she was 12 or so and I haven't seen her sense. I was hoping to get some information on her whereabouts here."

            "What was her name?"

            "Jessie Tora."

            I nearly felt my heart sink. Her family never knew what happened to her. Oh, Jess. If it wouldn't risk myself right now, I would tell him. I would tell him how brave you were. When this is over, I'll tell him for you. Until then, I'll watch over him for you."

            "Sorry," I said. "Never heard of her."

            "Oh, too bad," he frowned. 

            I sat down on my bed. He still looked at me from his above mine. I glared at him. 

            "Oh, sorry," he said. "I didn't man to pry."

            "How old are you kid?" I asked.

            "Fifteen," he replied. 

            The door suddenly swung open. "Okay, first head count."

            _Oh, no…_

            "Keensan Tora."

            "Here."

            "Ryu Raptor." 

            "Here."

            He looked up with is big golden eyes. "I didn't know Rip had a cousin."

            "Yea, well, I was a space outlaw," I said. "She rang me up and said if I didn't take Streaks place she'd kill me."

            "That sounds like her."

            "So you must be," I pretended to think. "Copper, right? I think she's mentioned you before."

            "Oh has she?" he questioned. "That's interesting. She didn't even come visit me before I left. I guess she was all busy tracking you down."

            "Yea I guess." _I'm sorry, Copper._

            He looked up at Keensan. "Tora? Any relations to a Jessie Tora."

            I lowered my head.

            "Yea, my sister," Keensan replied with childlike glee. "Do you know her? Oh, please tell me that you do. I've been looking for her for a long time now. I was hoping I would find some information on where she was at here."

            I looked over at Copper. His eyes were saddened. Was he going to tell her? Keensan was looking at him with innocent eyes. He wanted to find his sister. Copper didn't have the heart, I could see it.

            "Jessie Tora," I sounded it out. "Say, that names does actually ring a bell. Rip mentioned her. Yea, she's the one that was killed during the final battle on Earth, right?"

            Copper shot me an evil look. I look Copper would never give to Sindel Rip Raptor. 

            "That's not even funny, Ryu," Keensan said.

            "No it's not," Copper confirmed. "Death is not funny and nothing casual. Jessie died with honor and she should be treated with respect."

            "She's really dead?" Keensan questioned. Hurt filled his face.

            "Sorry, Keensan," Copper said. "She is. I'm sorry it had to get to you so rudely."

            "Excuse me," I said, standing up. "I think I still have some business up front." I walked past the wolf. I wasn't 15 steps down the hall when he caught up to me and slammed me against the wall. 

            "You crap, who do you think you are?!" he demanded. "If you were going to tell that kid his sister was dead you could at least done it with some integrity."

            "Well, you weren't going to tell him at all now were you?"

            "Don't mock me," he demanded. "You didn't even know who Jessie was. Her death was…."

            "Not casual," I cut him off. "I know that no death is casual. Unless of course you're Rip Raptor." I smirked. "Death is just a silly game to her. I guarantee you that the skank would be the first one in line for this war if she could."

            His fist met my face. It didn't hurt. Rip Raptor was stronger than that. However Ryu Raptor was, so pretended that it hurt a little. I was almost touched. Copper Ookami was defending my name. 

            "You talk about Rip Raptor like that ever again, and I'll make sure I will kill you."

            "Awe, a little touchy are we?" I questioned. "It's almost as if you're in love with the girl."

            "Eh?" He backed up and turned around. "None of the sort. She's a warrior and all warriors deserve respect."

            Rip Raptor felt hurt. "Too bad," I replied. "Because she's crazy for you." Before he could turn around and look at me I was already going back down the hall.

            "Would all entries please report to your camp's front to begin evaluation," the voice on the intercom said. "Please report to the evaluation." 

            "They're certainly doing things different now aren't they?" I said to myself. "They're picking anyone out. They're really going to go for a real army this time."

            I made my way for the front and stood in line. I felt a nudge and looked to my side. Keensan gave me a wave. _Poor kid._

            "They're a little scrwouny  aren't they Ookami?"

            I felt my blood boil, but I left it to run. That bastard Cray. Just my luck he's be here. And why the hell was Copper acting all buddy buddy with him? Did Cray give the wolf some special spot up high because he's already fought in a war. How dare he. I could've done a much better job then Copper. 

            "Well, that's why you hired me isn't it?" Copper questioned.

            "That it is." He turned to all of us. "Alright, kids, listen her. I'm your leader, Cray. That is all. I have specific guidelines that you all most follow, that will be enforced my training officer, Copper Ookami. The rules are all in your booklets you received upon entry. The one I however will not tolerate is this: absolutely no females."

            I  sweat dropped.

            "I know for you that's no a problem," he commented. "But for the most of us it is. If I catch anyone with a female on these ground the punishment can be severe as death. We don't want our enemy sniffing us out. Understood."

            We all replied, "Yes sir." Good he hasn't noticed me, neither has Copper. This was actually going to work. I was going to do this. I had to keep a low profile though. I couldn't let anyone know I was the most powerful Everstin ever to walk the planet. I had to play like I was learning. 

            "I trust you'll take it all from now."

            "Yes, sir," Copper folded his arms across his chest. He must've been working out more this past few months. I haven't seen him in at least 4 months I know it. Not half bad he was. I shook my head. I could not be caught checking out any of the people. Bad reputation. 

            "Okay, kids," Copper said. "I'm sure none of you really wanted to be here, because I know I didn't. So let's make it easy on all of us and just do what we have to do. I'm not going to tolerate anything from anybody. I'm never in the mood. Tomorrow we start the training. You'll learn how to fly, fight, use weapons and all that other good stuff. Some of you may even be unfortunate enough to be taken for special treatment. Dismissed."

            The crowd parted. "Hey, you little punk." I turned around. Was someone talking to me? They sure were. "You have some nerve coming here."

            "Sorry, what was that?"

            "You know what I mean," he snarled. "It's enough we got tough guys like Ookami around who think they're something when they're nothing. We don't need queers either."

            "Tell me about it," I said. "I had one earlier checking me out, I nearly whacked him to the next world, but his boyfriend came and fussed at him for looking."

            "I'm talking about you."

            I rubbed my head. "Well, I think you got the wrong guy," I said. "Unless you were looking for queers on purpose. That would make someone wander about you."

            His little crew shot him looks. "Hey, don't listen to this scwron and bones."

            "Look, I had a long trip," I said. "I really don't feel like messing with a lot of punks." I walked passed them. "Have a nice day."

            "I'm not through with you!" There was a swing and I moved. He stood there astounded. 

            "I told you I don't feel like it." I turned and narrowed my eyes at him. I glared at him with the cold glare I usually have. I didn't expect it to have effect like it would, they were green at the moment after all. However, he stepped back. I guess no disguise can hide the blood stained on my soul.

            "Who…what do you think you are?" His fists closed together, quivering. 

            "I am Ryu Raptor," I said. "I'm just a meet space outlaw helping out a family member. I really don't want to fight you. I don't like attention."

            "Then stop that pretty boy walk and look."

            "I'll keep that in mind," I replied. "Ja, Molrikyi."

            I supposed he was even more shocked that I knew his name. Men really do thing too load.

*   *   *

            "You're too slow," I said.

            "Uh?" Keensan looked up at me. "What do you mean? Ookami said I was doing fine."

            "Yea, if you're fighting a four year old." I folded my arms across my chest. "You're form is weak. You think too much, kid." I tapped my temple. "You need to stop thinking and just act on your emotions. Just make sure you control your emotions. Too much anger could make you unable to judge."

            "Is that experience Ryu?"

            I snapped my head around and gave an aggravated sigh. "What do you want Ookami?"

            "I want you to stop teaching my students," he replied. "You're not in the place to give advice on form. You're just as weak as he is. He's made progress sense he started. You haven't budged."

            "Fine," I said. "If you're so good, teach me to improve."

            "First off you fight like a girl." 

            "Gee thanks."

            "It isn't always a bad thing, I know a few girls that could kick our arse pretty well," he pointed out. "But you need to use your head more when you fight."

            "Give me a gun, a knife, and sword and I could master anyone with their fists."

            "You're not always going to have a weapon at hand," he explained.

            I hated acting ignorant. I stood there and pretended to listen.


	23. Discovered!

Chapter 23

            It's literally been 3 months sense I've arrived. I was having a feeling that Cray just wanted to use all this little boys for his own bidding. Not like they could do much though. They pretty much sucked in fighting. 

            Keensan was doing well though, which worried me. The boy had talent. Copper knew it too. Copper had to report to Cray every now and then. What would happen if Cray found this talent? What would he do with it? It was the same reason why I didn't want my brother to come here. My brother had talent. Oh, did that boy have talent. He was smart too. A child still too. 

            "Ryu, stop day dreaming!"

            I snapped back. I turned to look at Copper.

            He rubbed his head and his ears twitched in aggravation. Copper staying in midtransformation a lot lately. Mainly because he was supposed to be teacher Keensan and I to go to. Naturally, Keensan already did. I could too of course, I was just not letting myself get in position right now. It was far to risky. Manly because in my form I had two certain friends of mine that decided they would like to add to their stature. 

            "I swear Ryu," he said. "You're the laziest ….Never mind, why do I even bother with you. I'm sending you a release form. We're just going to get someone else from your family."

            "No!" I tensed up. "C'mon, I can do this! C'mon, try me. I was a space outlaw afterall. I just don't like a lot of attention."

            "You get enough of it with the pretty boy face." He rolled his eyes. 

            "C'mon, Copper-san, give him a chance," Keensan said. "What to you think Miss Rip would think if you sent him back and they took her brother."

            "Hmm, that is a thought," he replied. "Alright, Ryu, prepare yourself.

            "I am ready."

            I got in a fighting stance. I wasn't gonna show him my full strength of course, but I couldn't afford to get thrown out. I guess I was being too ignorant at times.

            He charged for me. I dodged.

            "Eh?" He stopped as if he was in shock. I bet he was wandering how I could move so fast.

            I was stopped as well. I kept my back towards him. If he came for me again I would know. He did come for again, only faster. Faster than what I've ever seen Copper has been. I still managed to dodge him of course and I grabbed the fist that went past me and flipped him over my shoulder on his back. I knew he was holding back as well. I knew how good Copper was. He could give me a run for my money if he wanted to.

            "What's wrong?" I asked. "You wanted me to fight so I am."

            "So you're fast," he said. "That's good, but can you hit."

            "You want me to hit you?"

            "Yea, hit me."

            "You asked for it."

            In a flash my fist was in his gut. I know that scared the shit out of him. "I can hit," I said. "Now are you satisfied."

            "Umm, Ryu," Keensan said. "I think you knocked him out."

            "Hmm?"  I lifted his face up. "I sure did. I'll go bring him to his quarters." I hoisted him over my shoulder. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

            "Don't worry, I'll get in trouble too."

            I knew where Copper slept. His quarters were not far from mine. I made sure no one would see me as I made it down the hall. I kicked his door open and threw him on his bed. I was not a gentle woman you see.

            I turned to leave until I heard him moan something and I turned around to see if he was awake. "What?"

            He stirred but didn't move. Good, he'd probably kick my arse if he was awake. I went back outside. The sun already set. All the guys were having another party down by the gorge. This was good. This means I could go bath and get the smell of men off of me in the lake without worrying about anyone sneaking up on me. I hadn't had a good bath in so long. 

            I made my way to my quarters and got my things that I need to get clean. I was getting really tired of this camp thing. For some reason I found it hard to believe there was a war being fought at all, just something for Cray to find more freaks to do his dirty work.

            What, and I couldn't do it for him? I would much rather him drag me back into it than drag some poor kid who's never seen blood do it. That's why I didn't want my brother here, and that's why I was worried about Keensan. 

            I could tell Copper was worried about him too. Those two got along as if they were brothers. After all, Keensan lost his sister, and Copper was always alone. They like having each other's company. 

            I finally made it to the lake. It was a small lake, but a lake all the same. The quarter moon shimmered in the water. Good, less light less to see, in case someone did decide to sneak up on me.

            I set my clean things near the edge in a close reach in case I needed to make a quick break for them. There I undressed and sank myself into the chilly water. I didn't care if it was cold. I was going to get clean. That enough made the water feel good. I leaned against a rock and sighed. I could almost have taken a nap. Almost…

            I don't know how long I was out but I was out.

            "So that's where you are."

            I jumped up and then automatically sank back into the water.

            "You didn't think you were getting away after you knocked me out did you," Copper said. "I want a rematch!"

            "Eh? Right now?"

            "Of course right now!" he called. "I don't want to fight after my bath."

            "How about tomorrow then, being that I already too mine?"

            "Uh?" He looked down and gave an aggravated sigh. "Oh, alright. It is late and the men are all sleeping. Usually the time I get myself away for some quiet time."

            He began to strip his clothes.

            "What are you doing?"

            "What's it look like?" he questioned. "Taking a bath."

            I turned my face away and started to blush. What in the world was I supposed to do now? I kept the water to my collar bones and even kept my arms over my chest. Thank Yaweh that Copper was strait. 

            "So, what's being a space out law like?"

            "Umm, well, it's never boring and well..ummm," I stuttered. "You're always fighting with guns and killing for some bounty now and then to make a living."

            "You have a ship?"

            "Oh, oh yes, I have a ship," I replied. "Umm, I call it Dark Horse. Yes, that's its name."

            "What kind of ship is it?"

            I got stumped. I really didn't know anything about ship.

            "You're not a space outlaw are you?"

            "Eh?"

            Suddenly he was hovering over me with his hands against the rock. His eyes were burning with anger. "I don't know who the hell you are, but there's no such person as a Ryu Raptor on the outlaw list. I have the entire list of outlaws that are of Everstin blood. And, I know for a fact that Rip Raptor has no relatives by your alias." He narrowed his eyes. "Just who are who?"

            "Listen, buddy," I said. "You have no idea what you're talking about or who you're dealing with so back up right now before I kick you in the nads."

            "Which is more than what I can say for you."

            I gritted my teeth. "Just what are you implying?"

            "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He got inches from my face. "You honestly think that a canine can't smell a female away while going through a heat like you are?"

            _A heat?_

            "That's two infractions I can turn you in for," he said. "Do you know what the penalty is for doing what you've done?  It's death, big guy. Do you understand, death. You have any last words?"

            "I was well aware of that!" I yelled in his face. "And I am ready to except it if I have to! Just please, Copper." Tear started to swell in my eyes. "Don't let them take my baby brother."

            "Eh?" He back away with a shocked look on his face. 

            I reached up and took the contacts from my eyes. Then, I looked back up at him. 

            "Rip?"

            "I really wanted to tell you," I said. "But can you blame me for not? I mean after all, you just did threaten to kill me."

            "I—I….If I knew it was you…"

            I looked down. "I didn't want them to take Streaks, Copper," I said. "I didn't want them to turn him into a monster like they did me. Because, I knew that's what they were going to do. Could you blame me for it."

            He looked to aside. He was shamed of himself I could tell by the look in his golden eyes. "No, I don't blame you. If I was in your shoes, I would've done the same thing. At least now I know why you didn't come visit me before I left. You were busy leaving yourself." He looked back at me. "Those old habits came in handy didn't they?" He smirked.

            "Uh?"

            "When you were twelve," he pointed out, poking my where my collar bone met in my chest. "You did pretty good, but with knockers like that I bet you had some help."

            My face became flushed. "What are you doing looking at them anyway?"

            He put his hands behind his head. "Well, it's not like you dress modestly, Rip," he replied. "It's almost as if you're begging for people to look."

            "But they don't have to."

            Copper lifted an eye brow at me. "So what are you going to do now? How are you going to convince me to keep your secret?"

            "Eh?" I backed up against the rock. "You mean, you're not?"

            "I dunno," he replied. "I could get promoted majorly if I did."

            "If you even try I'll be sure to haunt you the rest of your life, Copper Ookami," I growled. "I'm not in the mood to play with you right now."

            Copper rubbed his chin and his ears flattened. "Well, what are you going to do."

            "I can't believe you, Jesus, I just assume turn myself in." I started to trudge away. His hand slammed against the rock and his arm blocked me.

            "I was only playing, Rip," he said. "I wasn't serious. Why do you have to always take things so seriously?"

            "Just think if I didn't?" I said. "I mean here you are just inches away from me and both of us are naked."

            "And you think that hasn't crossed my mind yet?" he asked. 

            I turned and looked away from him. "You can't tell anyone Copper. I could care less what would happen to me. I just don't want my brother to get caught up in this. He's so young. I don't care what happens to me. No one does."

            "I care what happens to you," he said. "And you know that. So, don't give me that crap, Rip." I looked up at him. I hadn't really realized just how much taller than me he actually was. 

            "Copper, what am I supposed to do, even after this is over?" I questioned. "The world has no place for me other than to be used to kill. I can't make myself fit it. Normality doesn't come so easy to me."

            "And do you think it comes easy to me?" he questioned. "Or to Zane, or Sabra, or Rat Trap, or Silvy? You're not the only one who feels like that Rip. Why else did I come into this war too? I couldn't spend my lonesome self in that cabin forever. Sure you stayed for how long 4 months? After that it got so boring."

            "So, you would've stayed if I was still living with you."

            "I most likely would have."

            "Do you love me that much Copper?"

            "Eh?" I knew he wasn't sure how to answer that. I knew for a long time that he was in love with me. I knew the feeling was mutual as well. I was just to vain to ever admit it to him. Or, I was just too scared. Like that time I almost gave myself to him and that horrible vision I had. I was too scared of it to happen again.

            Yet here I was with him. Our naked bodies only inches from each other. He looked so irresistible. Of  course but that I was in heat that I would be thinking of him in that way. I wander how hard it was for him to be a male and like this close to me. I couldn't help but respect that fact he was respecting me and not just lurching out for me in his pure male lust. I felt like a failure though at that moment. I had let myself slipped. I was only thankful it was Copper and not someone else who found me.

            "Copper?"

            "Yea."

            I leaned forward against his chest. "Hold me."

            I felt his body be overcome with surprise, but his arms did take me into his embrace. I loved the way I felt against him. If only I could to submit myself to something so simply like this completely. 

            "I do love you, Rip," he said. "I always did, and you know that."

            "Yes, I knew," I said. "But I chose to let myself ignore it. I chose to ignore your feelings as I did my own. I did not have the right to do that to you."

            "It's not your fault," he said. "You were forced into so many things you didn't want to do. You forced to become something that you didn't want to become. I understand what you're doing for you brother. I truly do, but after this, you have to try and live a normal life, Rip. You need to settle down. I understand that you can't do it on your own, but I can help you. That's what I'm here for."

            I clutched onto him tighter. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling so weakened? I was so broken, but why? In the back of my head I knew that I had to get out and get dressed as fast as I could. The risking of someone finding us was very high. I didn't pay attention to that little thought though. My emotions blocked everything that had sense from me. 

            I needed to do something to lighten this mood though. I was going to get so depressed it might as well killed me if I didn't do something. My hands traced up to the top of his head and the I ducked him under. I laughed.

            Little to my expectations his hands were still on my waste and took me down with him. I heard his muffle laugh in the water. I glared down at his face. I didn't like it when someone got the upper hand. Obviously, he though my glare was funny too, because he continued to smile. 

            I felt his finger tips on my cheek. _Copper…?_

            I knew what was on his mind and I let him. It's been a long time sense I shared a kiss with Copper Ookami. A feeling overwhelmed me though. A feeling I could not surpass within. A haunch and day ja view. More would come this night than a simple kiss. My heart and sorceress intuition knew it. 

            We submerged from water and I laid myself against his chest. Our bodies touching one another. I was so close to him. I needed to be close to him. I never knew how much I earned for it until right now.

            "Copper."

            "Yea?"

            "I accept you."

            "What?"

            "I accept you, and I do so now."

            "Rip…"

            "Help me," I said. "Help fill up this sadness and darkness. Help fill up this hole. I need you to do that for me please. I beg of you."

            "How could I say no?"


	24. I Hate My Life

Chapter 24

            My nails dug into his shoulders. How was I supposed to react to this? There one moments when it was unbearably painful, and yet, moments where it unbearably pleasurable. He's sooth me in either one of those moments. To keep my big mouth from giving us both away. 

            He did it as if he was experienced. He could've been, but I doubt it. He just knew how to handle me. He knew me better than anyone, after all. He was my only chance for a normal life. 

            I leaned my forehead on his shoulder. 

            "What's wrong?" he asked. 

            "Nothing," I replied. "Nothing is wrong. I'm happy."

            "Good." He looked up at the night sky. "It's getting late. The men will start coming in from their drunkenness by now. They'll start to wander. Let's get back, alright?"

            "Sure." I stood up and went to where my things were. I put them on with ease. By now I knew exactly how to put them on. I heard him sigh behind me as he dressed "What's wrong?" I asked, putting my color contacts in. "Having regrets?"

            "Are you kidding?" he replied. "I was just thinking."

            "About what?"

            Copper shook his head. "Nothing."

            I gave him a worried look. "Are you sure?" I asked. "You looked a little disappointed."

            He chuckles. "C'mon, Rip….er…Ryu… what do I have to be disappointed about?"

            I smiled and nodded. "That's true."

            His ears perked up and my nose caught it too. "We're not alone."

            "That we aren't." I went to the bushes. "Okay punk!" I lifted the man from the tree. It was the guy from when I had first met when I arrived at the camp. The one that accused me of being homosexual.  I narrowed my eyes at him. "What did you see?"

            He kept his teeth grit and shook his head. 

            "What did you see, damnit?!"

            "Enough," he snapped. "I knew something was funny about you! Oh, just you wait until Cray hears about this."

            "Eh?"

            "Oh, I'll get promoted for this." He smirked.

            "Not if you're dead."

            "Rip, you can't!"

            "Just watch me!"

            "Rip…..?" he questioned. "You mean you're Rip Raptor? So you really aren't gay."

            I sweat dropped and turned to Copper. "Nice going."

            "Oh, this I even better."

            "Do you honestly think that you're going to be alive enough to tell that bastard?" I questioned. "I don't think so. Now, that you know my secret, your death is assured." I sighed. "Cops, go on ahead."

            "Eh?"

            "It's been awhile sense I've killed someone," I said. "I don't want you to see this."

            He paused for a moment and looked at me with concerned eyes. Copper knew he couldn't change who I was. He couldn't change what I had become, and he knew that it had to be done. I also knew that he felt sorry for me. He knew I lonely I was. Was that why…?

            He was gone.

            "Did you clean up the mess?" Copper walked in my quarters and leaned against the door frame. Keensan had gone out to the showers. 

            "Of course I did," I said. "There's not a shard of evidence left in that place. I also had to get rid of all the smells of sex there too."

            "Eh?" 

            "What you said yourself that it's not hard to smell a female in heat," I said. "I even smelled the stench myself, and my smell isn't as well as yours. What if a canine passed by there today? He would know it was there. He would know there was male and female there. C'mon Copper please tell me that, that had occurred in you mind at least once."

            "Sorry, I was concentrating on other things." What was with the tone in his voice? He sounded angry or annoyed, and even both. What was wrong? What did I do?

            "What's with you?" I asked. "What are you mad at?"

            He just shook his head.

            "I'm not taking that for an answer Copper Ookami," I snapped. "You keep telling me to open up all the time. If that's true, then you need to as well. I want to know what you're thinking too. I want to listen to you too."

            He looked over at me. "I'm just not used to you killing yet, Rip. I've excepted the fact, only it's really hard to get used to."

            "Ryu," I correct.

            "Right, Ryu, I'm not used to it."

            "Neither am I," I said. "I'm not used to it, despite that fact that it is second nature." I looked down. "I've just learned to except that I am a killer. I was a hired assassin. I can't change that. It wouldn't be a surprise to me if I had future assassinations to carry out. I had done one before I came here."

            My mind drifted to that moment. What I had done in front of Streaks. He understood at least. I couldn't have avoided it. 

            "C'mon," Copper said. "Keensan is waiting for us."

            "Copper Ookami, Copper Ookami, please report the main office. Copper Ookami, please report to the main office."

            "Hmm? I wander what Cray could want with me now?"

            "Who knows."

            "Oi, I'll meet you outside then."

            "You're getting really good," I smiled. 

            "Thanks," Keensan replied. She rubbed the blood from his lip. "But you still hit me. But, with you and Copper-san helping, I could be as good as you two. I maybe even hired to do assassinations. I here it's the highest honor in the military."

            "There's no honor in killing people," I told him. "No honor at all."

            "Ryu Raptor, Ryu Raptor, please report to the main office."

            "Why would they want you?" Keensan replied.

            "Who knows," I replied. "I'll see you later on." I walked down the halls. I was coming to Cray's office. Copper had just walked out. His head was handing low and his eyes were hidden under his hair. "Cops?" I questioned. "Hey, what happened?"

            He stopped but he didn't look at me. Something had happened. "Okay, I'll let you tell me later," I said. "Big shot needs to see me now."

            "The," he replied. Then he walked past me. He sounded angry at me. Why would he be angry me?

            I walked in and gave a bow in respect. "You called for me."

            "That I did, Sindel."

            "Heh?" I looked up instantly. His sinister raptor grin and auburn eyes fixed on me. 

            "Hmm, how did I know it was you?" he teases. "Well, first off, I needed an assassination done. When we called you and found you weren't with your sister, it made me go one a search for you. The second was the other day I was smelling a heat female. Today, I saw you and that wolf get a tad closer than usual. I knew for a fact that wolf was very much not homosexual, being he was so into you. I just put a it all together and figured it out. Afterall, you were so determined not to have your brother put into this force."

            "You bastard," I spat.

            He leaned back on his chair. "Now, you have done a lot of things in your past that could've gotten you killed, but this tops them all."

            "I'd like to see you try and kill me."

            "Hmm, yes, that is near impossible," he pointed out. "But it isn't when it comes to your brother."

            "Eh?"

            "Or your precious sister either. Or even her entire family. And what about your beloved wolf, the little tiger? Or, what about the dog that helped you make your identity. That underground rat and the saber as well. Better yet," he leaned close the me, "What about the freak of a little pup that grows in you?"

            No….I was helpless. Damnit why?! He had beaten me. It must've been the same thing he told Copper. What was I supposed to do. He won, and I was helpless.

            "What do I have to do?" I looked away.

            "I though you'd never ask," Cray smirked. "First off, little flower, I need you to do that assassination."

            "Consider it done."

            "And second, marry me."

            "What?"

            "You heard me," he glared. "You will marry me. Think about it. The greatest leader in Everstin history and the greatest slayer in the history of the universe, joined together in holy matrimony."

            "You're crazy."

            "Copper, Streaks, Kerry…"

            "Fine!" I yelled. "I'll do it. But, as long as it's not in a church."

            Cray smirked. "That's a good girl." He handed me a sheet of paper. "Now, here's where the target is. Make it quick."

            I looked at the paper. "Is this what it's come to?"

            "Yes, Sindel Rip Raptor," he replied. "The life of a killer can be nothing but that of a killer. This is your fate. Make the best of it and enjoy doing what you're good at."

            "On day, Cray," I said. "One day, you will be the last man I'll kill."

            "I'll be looking forward to it."

            "I bet you would." I made my way out of that room. I was looking forward for this kill. I needed something to take my frustration out on. Killing someone would be just that.

            "Hey Ryu!"

            I turned around and glared.

            "Oh, man, please don't tell me you're in a bad mood too," Keensan said. "I just tried to talk to Copper and I've never seen him so upset. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he just blew me off. Do you know anything?"

            "Don't worry about it," I said with my own voice. "It's nothing to concern kids anyway."

            "Hey what's wrong with your voice?"

            "Nothing." I kept on walking. 

            "What's with you two?!" he demanded. "Jeez, I'm trying to be a good friend here, and I keep get blown off."

            I turned around and hugged. "Keensan, you are a good friend. You are a very good friend, just like Jessie was. I only wish I was there to change to the past. I only wish I hadn't sent her on that mission. I wish I was there to save her. If  I was then you wouldn't have to come here, and you wouldn't have to suffer the outcome, your sister, Copper, myself, and all the rest of us had to suffer."

            "You're….you're…you're Rip Raptor?"

            "I'm sorry, Keensan, I really am." I let him go and turned to walk away.

            "Wait, where are you going?"

            I stopped. "I'm going to what a killer is best at doing. I'm going kill. Keensan."

            "Yea?"

            "Do me a favor," I said. "When you see Copper tell him for me, that I don't know what Cray told him, but it isn't true. And, whatever happens in the future, it means nothing. Because I still love him."

            He nodded. "I'll do that."

            "See you around, Keensan."

            "Yea, see ya'."

            I walked to my quarters and there I packed myself. I took off my silly disguise. It as no use hiding it anymore. _At least Streaks will be alright_. As long as the outcome met my intensions then I was fine with it. But, but why did it hurt so much? Why did I feel like I was going to burst into tears at that moment? Then I a flash of golden fur crossed my door.

            "Copper!" I called. I ran in the hall. He had stopped but hadn't turned around. Just like he did earlier. It was as if he couldn't look at me. "Copper, can you believe that ass? The bastard black…"

            "Shut up."

            "What?" I was in total shock. 

            "I know exactly what's happening," he said. "Your fiancé told me everything earlier. Congratulations, Sindel, I hope you have the life you so longed for."

            "Copper! I don't know what he told you but it's not true!"

            He turned and glared at me. His eyes were watery and bloodshot. "You are marrying him. That I know."

            "Like I have a choice," I said. "Don't worry, I'll ki…."

            "Just shutup Rip," he said. "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being your entertainment when you're bored. I'm tired of you using me. It's enough Rip. It's enough! It's best that you and I never see each other ever again!" He turned and left.

            I was in shock. I stood there in complete awe. My fists clenched together and I felt rage build up inside of me. I couldn't tell him that he was wrong. I couldn't tell him that I was blackmailed. Cray…that bastard. 

            I ran to his office. "What did you tell Copper?! What did you tell him you bastard!?"

            "Hey honey," Cray said. "Are you done with that job yet. Say what do think, are you willing to wear a dress for the wedding, are one of those pretty suits."

            "Cut the crap." I jumped on his desk and picked him up by the collar. "You tell me what you told Copper or I'll kill you right here and right now!"

            "Which would trigger the go ahead and have all those people love gone," he smirked. "It's best you put me down, dear."

            "Try it big boy, I dare you!" I yelled. 

            "Your anger is getting to you," he said. "I only simply told him what I told you."

            "Liar!"

            "Would it matter now anyway?" he asked me. "You're not his anymore." He looked into my angry blue eyes with his red ones. They were intense yet calm. He touched my face. "Now, be a good girl and do that favor I asked of you. Please."

            He kissed me! That bastard was kissing me! How dare! I jerked away and he licked his lips. "You do taste good, dear. Run along now, I have some work I need to do."

            "There will be a day that I will kill you."

            I was back in my room. I couldn't believe how stupid and naïve I was. Sure, Streaks was safe, but I lost all chances of happiness. I lost every chance for happiness. Sure, none of this would've happened if I would've just let Streaks go on that day. But, if I did, then he would be going through the same kind of pain that I was suffering at this moment in his future. Why was I so selfless? Why couldn't one day I would worry about myself instead of someone else? Why couldn't I worry about my happiness and fulfill my happiness one day? 

            "Some people aren't just meant to be happy," I told myself. I looked at my assignment. Leo? I had to assassinate Leo? Why would Cray won't the old guy dead? He wasn't bothering anybody. He was the man that shaped me into the woman I was now, though. I should want him dead as well, for causing this to me. Then again, he was always different from Cray. Leo gave us breaks in life, he did treat us like people. The only time he didn't was when we were training. Which was understandable. I always had a feeling Leo knew I as lying when I told him that I was ready. I don't think he minded though, because he knew what it would do to me. He was right. He was very much right.

            I crumpled the paper in my hand and threw it away. I had to do what I had to do though. This was for my family and friends. This was for the safety of the people I loved. I was letting myself be used so that they wouldn't be. At least, they could be happy for me. If I couldn't be happy for myself, I would have others to it for me.

            My mind drifted towards Copper as I left the camp. The poor soul he looked so heart broken. He had cried. Who knows for how long. My poor Copper. We were each others last hope. I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I had finally decided that I wasn't going to mask my feelings anymore, and I knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Everything was going to be perfect. Then, this had to happen. It as if the whole world was against me. It was as if there something out there that was playing my life as a chest board and making sure that every part of it was miserable. And they say there's a God? God, there is no God. There was no God in my life.

            I looked on ahead this was the house. I had walked all the way here. I don't even know how long it got me here, but I as here. I was going to kill someone. At least I could direct my aggravations, and depression, and self blame out on my job. I killed. That was all I was born for and that was all I was good for. I felt wet suddenly. It was raining. It seemed to always rain right before I killed. I lowered my head and walked forward.

            I opened the door to the house and walked in. There were lights on in the kitchen and the den. Someone was watching TV and someone was cooking. A woman walked from the kitchen. "Oh my!" She called out. "Are you alright, you're soaked! Leo, get some towels, there's a poor girl out here!"

            "I came for Leo," I said coldly. I could feel myself rising. "Do not get in the way old woman, or your death is inevitable as well."

            The familiar man came running into the hall. "Rip?" There was a look of confusion on his face. "What are doing here?"

            "I have to kill you," I said. I looked up at him. "You didn't fail, Leo. You did create the perfect killing machine, and here I am. Now, I have to kill you." I kept walking forward. He got in a fighting stance. 

            "Rip, you're delirious," he said. "You've been out in the rain for too long."

            "No, I know exactly what I'm doing," I said. Every step I took he back up.

            "No! You leave him alone you monster!" his wife called. She was beating me on her back.

            "Leo, get your woman off me, or I'll kill her too."

            "Kisa, don't touch her, she'll do it!"

            "I can't just let her kill you! This isn't right!"

            "No," he replied. "It isn't right, and it my fault." He got in his stance again. "But don't think you're going to kill this old lion without a fight."

            We were suddenly through the roof and into the night, raining sky. I knew for a fact how skilled the man was, and I was going to play his game for a little while. After all, the longer the kill, the longer I could stay in this state immoral conflict with no emotions. The longer I could stay away from feeling my emotions.

            He charged for me. I moved to the side and his fist went by me. I was too fast, he knew that, but why was he even trying? Wouldn't it be easier to just let me kill him? "You should just let me kill you. It will painless, I promise. But, if you keep on with this you will surely die a death of suffer and pain.

            "It's worth it," he replied. I kneed him in the gut then came with my fists plummeted his back and sent him into the ground. I lowered to meet him there. He was getting back to his feet. "I know how you feel, Rip Raptor. But, you have to realize life isn't just yours to live, and it's never over. And it's always worth fighting for!"

            He charged again for me. My claws went strait into his stomach and out of his back. His head fell limp on my shoulder. "Why is that?" I asked. "Why is it, Leo? Tell me before you die."

            "Because…." he coughed up blood. "It's not yourself you should live for, but for the people in it. Live for them, fight for them, die for them." I pulled my fist from his body and let his body fall. 

            "For the people in my life? For the people I love and the ones who love me?" I questioned. "Maybe you had them, Leo, but where are the people like that in my life. Sindel Rip Raptor is truly alone."

            I looked over at his crying mate in the door frame. She was embracing their daughter. She looked to be about Streaks age. I took so many lives in my life. Lives that had something worth dying for. One day, I will die, and by that time, I will find my reason to live and my reason to fight, and my reason to die.

            The wife got up quickly and ran into her home. She was going to all the police of course. There couldn't do anything though. He did say my name. They would know who I was. I met her in the house and grabbed her wrist.

            "Let go of me you monster!" she screamed. 

            "It won't do you any good calling the police," I said. "I was assigned to assassin him on order of Cray. Nothing the police could do can change that. I am sorry, I truly am."

            "No you are not! I'm and calling the police!"

            "Please don't," I said. "If you do that, and they come, I'll have to kill them. I am tired of killing, even if it's the only thing I'm good for. I don't want to destroy any more lives."

            "Then why did you kill my husband you witch!?"

            "You would do the same thing," I said. "If it was my brother you were to kill in order to keep your husband alive."

            She turned and looked at me. 

            "I'm sorry," I said. I looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "I'll make sure that this is repaired, and that your husband has a proper burial."

            She fell to her knees and wailed some more. I couldn't stay there anymore. I left that house. I had to go somewhere for awhile and think. I couldn't go to my sister's home. She'd never understand. She never understood. I knew I couldn't go to Copper. Oh, how I wanted to though. How I wanted to be held by him at that moment. I wanted to hear those soothing words and feel is warmth. It was all gone though. I sat down at the base of a tree. Broken and beaten there I sat in the rain. I wanted to stall as long as I could. I didn't really want to stand to Cray's antics at the moment. If only…

            "Rip?"

            I looked up.

            "Jeezu, bash girl, is that you?"

            "Rat Trap?"

            "Who, it is you! How you been….?" He looked lower at me. "You look like you've been to hell."

            "I have," I replied. "And back again."

            "Well, c'mon get up. I'm not going to let you stay in the rain," he said. "You can get sick. C'mon, let's go to my place."

            I nodded and got to my feet.


	25. You'll Only Make Me Happy, on the Day Th...

Chapter 25

            I sat at the table and looked at nothing but space. I stayed like that what seemed like forever.

            "C'mon, girl, you need to get out of those wet clothes," Sabra put her hand on my shoulder. She gave me a shake when I didn't respond. "RT something is really wrong with her."

            "No shit, kitty," he replied. He bent low to me. "Hey Sindel, where'd you get a rack like that?"

            _BONK!_

            "Stupid rat, don't touch me!"

            He rubbed his sore head. "Nope, she's fine."

            "Here, Rip, take these." She handed me some dry clothes. I took them, went get dressed, and came back. "Now are you going to tell us what happened?"

            I shook my head. "No. I don't want to say a word about it. I just want to forget it. Forget anything ever happened."

            "What, did you and Copper finally call it quits?" Rat Trap asked.

            "That has nothing to do with it!" I yelled. "There was nothing ever between Copper Ookami and I and here never will be! Now, there never will be! Do you understand that rat face. Copper Ookami and Sindel Rip Raptor are not objects of each other affection. They're not even friends. Neither of them exist in each other lives any more!" I stood there breathing from all the screaming for a moment before I fell to my knees and began sobbing once again. "He black mailed me! That bastard Cray took everything from me!"

            "Oh, Rip." Sabra bent down to my level. I quickly hugged her and she embraced me back. A true friend she was. 

            "He hates me now," I said. "I don't what Cray told him, but he hates me now. And, just a few nights before, he couldn't have loved me more. Oh, but now he hates me. That bastard, he's making me marry him. If I don't he's going to kill all of you. I can't…I can't…."

            "Sorry, bash girl," Rat Trap said. He hugged me from behind. "I really am. No more comments from me."

            I let go of Sabra and sat between them. I rubbed my tears from my eyes. "It's alright. It's not your fault. It's all mine. No, it's all Cray's! Just you wait! I'll kill him!"

            "You're the person to do it," Sabra said. 

            "So what are you two doing shaking up in the same house?" I questioned.

            "I'm helping RT with this new tunnel system he's making all over the planet," she replied. "Zane had left not to long ago for Earth. He and Silvy are building onto the one we had down there already."

            "Really, what do you plan on doing with it?"

            "We're rebelling," Rat Trap replied. "No more living in the shadows of the government anymore. We're going to kick everyone's ass and make our own. Where no one is used like we were used…like you were used."

            "Count me in," I stood up. "I'll help any way that I can. And, being I'll be the newly wed of that bastard, inside information won't be a problem."

            "Are you sure about that?" Sabra asked. "It may be delaying when you want to kill him."

            "When I kill him there just won't be any more of his kind of information," I replied. "It's that simple."

            "I suppose you're right," she replied. "We, we were going to ask Copper to join in too, but…"

            "Then do it," I said. "The relationship between Ookami and I should not be a factor in this revolution. There is another kid you should look into as well. I'm sure he'll want to join in."

            "Who's that?"

            "Keensan Tora," I replied.

            "Tora? Is he Jessie's brother?" Rat Trap asked.

            I nodded. "He is. I'm sure he would be very enthusiastic to help. Copper and I trained him personally, besides, he's very talented."

            "And we can't forget about me."           

            "Streaks? What are you doing here?"

            He handed the some keys to Rat Trap. "She flies very nice," he grinned. "I can't wait to take her out for good next month."

            "Rat Trap, what is going on?" I demanded. "Why is my brother here?"

            "I'm fighting this revolution too, Rip," Streaks replied. "I came to them about a week ago."

            "You are not," I said. "I didn't just get all this shit happen to me so you can go and do this. All this was for you!"

            "It's not like I'm joining the military," he replied. "It's because you did this for me, that I am fighting. Sis," he shook his head. "I know how much you suffer. I can see it in your eyes. I don't want anyone else to experience that. Besides, once we win this, you'll be free too won't you?"

            "Uh?"

            "You won't have to kill anymore right?" he questioned. "You won't have to make anymore sacrifices for anyone any more, right? I'm making the sacrifice this time, sis. I'm making it for you."

            "Streaks…"

            "Besides," Rat Trap said. "He's the only one that can fly my baby other than myself. And, I can't leave this place all the time to g see Zane and Silvy on Earth. I'm needed here. Streaks is our little space boy. Can you believe the head on his shoulder, and what he can do with guns?"

            "Guns?"

            "I'm going to be an outlaw sis!"

            I sweat dropped. "Oh really?"

            "Hey, I can do this," he said. "I'm not six years old anymore. I can do this."

            I gave a weak smile. "I know you can."

            I felt my stomach feel whoozy suddenly. I ran for the back room and vomited suddenly. "Bash girl you alright? Hmmm, looks like you should've gotten out of those wet clothes sooner."

            "Hmm." Sabra bent low and felt my forehead. "No fever, and everything else seems normal. Raptors are immune to the flu too. Rip are pregnant?"

            "Are you crazy?!" I demanded. "How in the hell can I get pregnant?!"

            "Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other…"

            "Shutup, I know how it happens," I said. 

            "You mean you're still a virgin?" RT questioned.

            "You talk as if you're not," I replied.

            "Eh…that's not the point…"

            "Rip, I'm being serious," Sabra said. "Have you ever had sex?"

            My face became flush. "Yes, once," I replied. "Less than a week ago."

            "Sounds about right," she stated. The she sighed. "Copper?"

            "Personally I think that's my business, but yes," I replied.

            "The whole thing is coming clear now," Rat Trap pointed out. 

            "If we wouldn't have had sex that night, Cray would've never have caught us," I said. "And everything would be fine now. Damnit, I knew I should've not bathed that night!"

            "You're having a baby, Rip?" Streaks questioned.

            "Maybe," I replied, looking away.

            "If you had in unprotected and you were in a heat then it's no maybe," Sabra pointed you. "You are pregnant."

            "Okay fine I'm pregnant!" I yelled. "Don't rub it in, I already suspected it!" I turned around. "Eh? Sorry I didn't mean to snap."

            "It's suspected of an expecting woman," Sabra said. "But, the problem with that is Cray."

            "Don't worry," I stood up. "I'll be married to him long before he realizes I'm pregnant."

            "Uh, yea but that means…."Rat Trap started.

            "I know what it means, RT," I replied. "I know what it means I'll have to do. Please don't remind me because I'm disgusted as it is by just thinking about it." I sighed. "Speaking of which, I better get going back. He'll be suspecting something. Thanks you guys for your help. And, Streaks, watch your back, kiddo. I'll be around, but not all the time."

            "Don't worry, sis," he replied. 

            "It sure took you long enough." We weren't at his office at the camp. I knew he wouldn't be there. It seemed this so called "war" was coming to a close and the camp was now closing. It made me wander. We were at his office back at the main base. "And where'd you get those clothes. You were dressed in the uniform last time I saw you."

            "It was raining pretty bad," I replied, sitting down. "And I got wet. Only an idiot would stay in cold wet clothes. I am not an idiot."

            "No, that you're not," he replied. "I was thinking next Wednesday would be the best bet for the wedding. There's nothing going on that day or a few days after. We should have enough days for a relaxing honey moon." He looked up at me and gave an aggravated sigh. "Don't sneer at me like that, Rip. I'm doing this for your own good."

            "I can't see how." I leaned back and put my feet on his desk. "If you're going to be my husband then you're going to have to deal with every little part of Sindel Rip Raptor." I smirked. 

            "Every part?" He questioned leaning forward. I had to keep playing along with this. I really didn't have a choice no matter how disgusting it is.

            "Every little part."

            "Where are these from?" Fingers traced against my back. "The Visser?'

            "No," I replied. "As if that slimey slug could ever get that close to me. My father gave me those scars."

            "A child abuse victim," he sighed. "A sick mind he had." His fingers never left my back.

            "And like yours isn't any better?"

            "I'm willing to make it all up."

            "Sure you are," I replied. "Like my old man said he would, and he never would. Damnit, why am I telling you this anyway?!"

            "Get used to my sweet killer," he told me. "Because from here on out you're mine. Do you understand that?"

            I didn't answer him. Suddenly I was pinned down on my back. "I asked you a question, Rip."

            "I understand it."

            "Then I want you to say it," he said. "I want to here it from your mouth! Say it!"

            "I'm yours!" I screamed in his face in anger and aggravation.

            He smiled and touched my face. It was natural for me to jerk away from his touch. I really didn't like his touch. He had a gentle touch, and he knew how to touch right, but I hated it. I hated his Cray's touch because he was Cray. I felt no love come from his fingers. I knew he didn't love me. Then again, no one loved me right now. At least I could have fake love instead of no love at all. 

            He must've noticed the distant and hurt look in my eyes. Because he turned my face back to him and he leaned down and kissed me. "Stop thinking about him. Stop thinking that your life is over now that your wolf is gone. He is only a wolf after all. We are raptors. We are most feared of our race because we are the strongest, the fastest, and the smartest. This makes us the deadliest. We're the reason the Everstin race is at the top of the alien food chain. We're the reason no one messes with this race. It is because of us. It is because of Raptors."

            "My the pride you have," I mocked. 

            "Think about it, that damn lion Leo didn't get this race anywhere," he said. "Those flea bitten creatures were bringing us back down. The entire race was going to be infested by those slugs. It was you and I stepped to the plate. My sinister mind and your urge to kill saved this race. We own this race you and I."

            "Doesn't thrill me," I replied.

            "Hmp," he smirked. "I'll find a way. I'll find a way to thrill you, and to make you happy at one point. That's my promise that way you will regret it when you kill me."

            "I doubt is seriously," I replied. "When I kill you, that's when you will have made me thrilled and happy."


	26. Passionate Encounter

Chapter 26

            I pushed the buggy. I wasn't getting used to this house wife thing. I definitely wasn't used to the back pains I was getting. My stomach had swelled to a full pregnancy. It was so full that it caused my back to hurt at times. It also caused my breast to swell up.

            Now, let me tell you about my breasts. They aren't just big, there are huge. They are quite huge actually. I always had them large for my age, and once I was a woman I looked like some hooker with implants. Now that I was pregnant they nearly doubled in size. And, here I was forced to grocery shop. Who grocery shops? I don't. That damn husband of mine claimed to be too busy to help me out. I'm just releaved that he believed the child was his. I only prayed the baby came out looking like me and not like his father.

            I wasn't alone however. My also expecting sister was along with me. Her husband had taken their first born to a ball game today. How cute was that? It made me think how my child was going to be raised. It was going to be a home of lives and a broken dreams. Perhaps I could have him stay at Kerry's often. I'm sure he and his cousin would get along quite well. 

            "Oh, this does wanders for hair," Kerry said. She put a shampoo bottle in my buggy. 

            "I really don't need this," I said. "I have shampoo already."

            "Not for you, Rip," she replied. "It's for the baby."

            "Oh, that's right, how foolish of me."

            "My God, Sindel Rip Raptor," she sighed. "Have you done any research on becoming a mother? You're almost due and what do you have to show for it other than your big belly?"

            "I have a house," I replied. "With a room for him….Alright so I have a big house with a lot of rooms for the kid."

            "Hmp, that's for sure," she commented. "Cray surely knows how to make sure you live comfortable. At least you don't have to clean that house. I certainly wouldn't want to."

            "Yea, that god." I looked to the side. "Say, you don't mind bringing these things back to the house for me do you?"

            "Uh, why? Are you going somewhere?"

            "Yea," I replied. "I'm going see Sabra. I had made her promise that I'd go see her. But, can I ask you another favor?"

            "If Cray is home and he asks where I went, please don't tell him I went see her," I replied. "You don't have to understand why. All you need to understand is that he really doesn't need to know about it. Okay?"

            "Yea, sure, no problem."

            "I'll stop by at your house on the way back."

            "Alright, see you sis."

            I can't say that Kerry wasn't disapproving of me marrying. She was quite thrilled at the idea. Kerry never got to a good start when she moved out of the house. She married very young, younger than even I me. She and her husband had lived in a trailer house for the longest. They could barely support each other let alone their first child. Dad wasn't nearly going to help them out with it either though. 

            They each got them a good job now and a decent house. Their child is about to finish middle school and now they're expecting their second child. Kerry and I had already discussed the issue with our children, being they were going to be born about the same time. We promised they would spend a lot of time together. We even choose name for them. Kerry said I should name mine Grae. I agreed to it as long as she named her daughter Karen. And, if it just so happened the sexes were different then the names would go with the name. 

            It was nice that Kerry and I were able to talk about things like that. We were two totally different people. We were the siblings that could almost never find a common ground. Our views on life never met. It wasn't like it was because I had it worse of than she did or vise versa. We both had it pretty rough growing up. It was just our minds adapted differently. If anything we shared the fact we were both mothers. That was enough to form a sisterly bond. 

            "Whoa, bash girl, you sure grew sense the last time I saw you," Rat Trap chuckled.

            "It's not funny," I said. "It's a pain in the ass."

            "I bet it is," he replied. I began to walk forward. "Umm, Rip," he said.

            "Uh?"

            "You may not want to go in there."

            "Why not?"

            He lowered his head. "Copper is in there. He came in not long before you."

            I sighed. "My brother is in there right?"

            "Umm, yes he is."

            "Well, I need to talk to my brother," I said. "If Copper doesn't want to stay in the same room with me, then he can live the one I am in."

            I walked calmly into the room. No one noticed I was in just yet. Streaks and Copper were busy in idle conversation. Streaks was talking excitingly about his space trips back and forth to earth. The kid was gonna turn 16 soon. I smiled. He has so much joy in his eyes. More than what I had at his age. He was growing up, but he was taking it at a pace that he could handle. 

            Poke.

            "Eh?" he turned around. "Ah! Sis!" He gave me a big hug. I hadn't seen him in a long time. I hadn't seen Copper sense that last time either. 

            "Ittai! C'mon, I missed you too," I said. "But, gentle alright!"

            "Oh, sorry, sis," he said, letting go. "Whoa!" He looked at my stomach. "Jeez, look at you! I really have been in space for too long! This is so cool! Do you know what it is yet?"

            "Umm, I'm sorta waiting it out when the time comes," I replied. I saw the flash of gold start to walk away!

            "Hey, c'mon Copper you don't have to leave!" Streak said. "Just because Rip showed up doesn't mean you have to leave! She doesn't stay long anyway. She can't with the jerk watching her every move."

            I saw Copper twitch.

            "Hey look, I know what!" Streak said. "Ya'll wait here. I'm going to go get the others! Sabra did say this was a meeting after all. It's been awhile sense we've all been together. Even Silvy is here for this! I'll be right back!" He took off running.

            "Eh...Streaks…" It was too late he was already out the door. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say. I knew if I tried to explain to him what really happened right then that he wouldn't want to hear it. "Hi."

            He twitched again. Was he even going to talk to me? Had he even looked at me yet? "You making it?" Another twitch. "Fine," I said. I cracked my back and went to sit down. It hurt to be on my feet like I was. I was going to drop within the next week and I knew it. I looked up at him. His back was still turned away from me.  I wander if… "Did Keensan give you my message?"

            "Would you stop talking to me?"

            "And will you look at me?!" I demanded. "My God, Copper! I never knew he could be so….ignorant!"

            "I learned from the best didn't I?"

            "First off I can't believe you would believe Cray's word over mine," I pointed out. "And you didn't even here my word!"

            Copper's body twitched. 

            "Do you honestly think I'm happy?" I demanded. "Everything I do right now I am forced to do it because he black mailed me into marrying him. I'd kill him right now if it weren't for this faction. I have to take that advantage and get him to sphew everything out so Rat Trap and Sabra's plan can be a success. Besides, I can't do much now anyway when…I'm….grrrr!" I snapped around. "Would you all stop watching! This has nothing to do with ya'll!" The sound of  a few body hitting the floor came to our ears. 

            "Rip, stop trying," he said. "Stop trying to justify yourself. I saw that tape alright! That tape was dated before you and I…"

            "Tape, what tape?!" I demanded. I had it. I stomped to him and made him turn around. "What's tape Ookami?! I don't remember any tape. It there was a camera in somewhere then I would know. And even so  how could you have seen it if I was with him after us? My gawd, you of all people should've known that I was a freaking …."

            "A camera doesn't lie."

            "Why are you being so damn ignorant?!"

            "Copper listen to her!" Sabra ran in. She came to my side. "You _are_ being ignorant! Damnit, you were not there when she came her that night. Cray made her assassin again! He forced her to marry her, or he was going to kill her brother and you! You would've done the same to protect her at the time wouldn't you?! You didn't see her that night. Well, I saw her! I saw that every hope left in her was torn from her body and she forced to carry our burdens on her shoulders! Just so she could protect us! Don't you understand, she's suffering right now, so we can each have a chance of life. She gave her chance Copper Ookami! You could at least try and appreciate what she's doing."

            Copper and I both looked at her in astonishment. Sabra was sticking up for me. I smiled. _Thanks Sabra_. 

            "And now look at her Copper, look at her!" She yelled. "I said look at her damnit!"

            Copper looked up at me with his eyes.

            "What do you think is going to happen when that child is born?!" she demanded. "What's going to happen if it comes out looking like his father not his mother?" There was a long pause.

            "Sabra, please stop," I said. "It's alright. You don't have to defend me. If Copper wants to be closed minded about it all then let him. I already have more than what I deserve just to have a friend like you. Besides, there's nothing that can be said to change anything. Cray is my husband. That's how it is. It can't be changed."

            "It's not fair though Rip!" Streak yelled. "It's not fair for either one of you!" He ran up to me. "That's why we're starting this rebellion. So, that we can happy. So you can be free. You deserve that Rip! You deserve better than Cray. Not that I'm sure Copper is all that good now with his hard head, but you do deserve better than what you have!"

            I smiled and rubbed his head. "I'll kill Cray one day," I said. "When I am assure all of you will be safe when I do so. Besides, it's not easy to assassinate anyone with Grae Ookami Raptor about to bust from me."

            "But Rip…"

            "No buts," I said. "I'm alright."

            "Liar!" he yelled. "You are not alright. I don't care how much you smile about things, you are not okay!"

            "Stop yelling, you're making my head hurt," I said, stepping back.

            "Eh?" he questioned. "Sis, are you alright."

            "Would everyone just leave me alone, and stop screaming," I said. I held my head. "It's too much for me." I sighed. "I'm going home. I don't feel well." 

            "Rip, do you need me to look at you?" Sabra asked.

            "No, no," I held up my hand. "Don't touch me. You people just leave me alone. I just want to go home. It is much quieter there. I have no information to help our plan anyway."

            "I think someone should drive you home," Sabra said. "You look very pale. In fact I do believe someone should drive you to the hospital right now."

            "Why the hell would I need to go to the hospital?!" I demanded. 

            "Because Sindel Rip Raptor," she stated sternly. "I do believe you are going into labor."


	27. And as fast as it came

Chapter 27

            "C'mon now Mrs. Raptor, you have to push."

            "I AM PUSHING!!"

            I was pretty sure the doctor there was pretty much aggravated with me by now. I had been several hours in labor now and there was still no progress. At least to me it didn't seem like progress. The doctor and my friends kept on insisting I was doing good. I was not feeling good!! How in the world was I doing good if I was feeling like this?!

            "Mrs. Raptor, we just got a hold of your husband and he's on his way."

            My heart skipped a beat. The last person I wanted there was my husband. What if my baby ended up looking like Copper? What would I do? I had Sabra clenching to one hand and my brother clenching the other. Sabra was telling me just what I needed to do and how to breath. Streaks kept reassuring me that I was doing great. My mind wasn't there though. My body mechanically did what it had to do to give birth, but my thoughts kept drifting. What was I going to do?

            Then pain subsided and a sound of a baby's cry filled the room. "It's a boy!" The doctor cheered. I collapsed. My son's cry brought me into reality again. Sabra whipped off my forehead and before I knew it my son was set into my arms. I looked at the small bundle in awe. He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my entire life. His hair was blond and his eyes were green. I brushed the hair from his forehead. He did look like Copper. I'm sure has his body matured and his "animal" features began to show I wouldn't be surprised if he sprouted fur on me. Oh, but he was beautiful. 

            "Do you have a name Mrs. Raptor?"

            "Grae Ookami Raptor."

            The nurse took him from me to take him to be cleaned.

            "You did it sis!" Streaks cheered. "He's adorable too!" 

            I sighed, exhausted. "Yea, he sure is." I looked up at Sabra. "I don't have to worry for now. My mother was a blonde."

            "Rip…"

            "But in case…just in case …" I clutched her hand. "I want you to get my son out of here before something happens to him. Before, my…"

            "Mrs. Raptor, you're husband is here."

            "Heh?" I looked the way of the door to see Cray walk in, taking off his hat. Sabra and Streaks gave them each a look. He gave them a nod. 

            "Streaks, Sabra, do you mind?"

            They each gave my hand a squeeze in assurance before they left. Cray sat down next to my bed and held my hand. I would've jerked it away if I wouldn't have felt so tired. "Good job," he assured. "Too bad they didn't call me earlier I would've made it for the labor. I did he see him."

            "You did?" I questioned. 

            "Ah yes," he grinned. "Quite a handsome fellow. Just like his Daddy?"

            I twitched and my eyes widened. 

            He gave a chuckle. "Don't be so finicky, Rip. As far as I'm concerned and as for as you're concerned and anyone else is, that pup is my son." He gave me a stern look. "I already knew, dear wife. I knew the moment you made the mistake with that damn wolf. However," his eyes narrowed. "Why should I punish the pup for the sin."

            I couldn't help thing my _loving_ husband had something else on his mind. Some other mind for my son. A plan that I would not allow. Not on my death bed would I allow it. I was raising this child. Not him.

            A day or two after my strength returned to my legs and after Cray had decided to go back to work. I walked myself to the nursery. The person I'd least expected to see looking into the window was standing there. I tightened up my robe and walked over.

            "Why are you here?" I asked.

            "I don't know," he replied, still looking strait into the glass. I looked forward too. My beautiful son was sleeping. He was good sleeper. Which I thanked whatever god out there whom blessed me with that. "A lot of things have been going through my mind lately. I can't think and my head spins about. I…I do want to take responsibility, Rip."

            "No."

            "What?" He turned and looked at me. It was the first time he's looked at me in a long time. I decided not to look back this time. "Why not, Rip?"

            "It would be best," I said. "It would be best like you said it should be. That you and I should never _see_ each other ever again. I was thinking too. I managed to think while birthing little Grae though. I realized something."

            "What's that?" He turned back to look through the window. 

            I place my hand on the glass. "If our love was shattered so easily and if the trust we had with each other could be broken through a simple mistake then was it really all that stable to begin with."

            "Yea."

            "To tell you the truth, I am upset that was lost," I said. "But, it hurts to know I lost my best friend. I missed him more than I missed my …whatever he was that night."

            "Yea?" he questioned. "Me too. I miss my best friend too."

            "So, you're getting married, uh?"

            "How'd you know."

            "Cray told me," I said. "She's nice?"

            "Hmm-mmm," he replied. 

            "Good," I said. "You need someone good."

            "You do too," he said. 

            "Ah, Cray's alright," I replied.

            "Ummm, are you running a fever?"

            "He's been taking care of me believe it or not," I replied. "He does everything I ever wanted a husband to do. Don't get me wrong; I'm still going to kill him. When the time is right."

            "Until then…"

            "I think you and I should avoid each other in public," I replied. "It would be best and least conspicuous. And if we do run into each other make it into something idle. As if we're old friends that haven't seen each other for awhile. Besides it is what we are."

            "Yes," he replied. "We are old friends." He looked through the window. "Old friends that just happened to create life together though."

            I looked forward. "Then, that life will be what connects Copper Ookami and Sindel Raptor together," I said. I sighed. "I'm tired. I need to go rest." I leaned forward towards my life. "Good night, my baby. I'll see you again when you wake up. Mommy loves you." I blow kissed my life. I looked back at Copper. "You need to get out of ere before Cray show up. He's suppose to be here in an hour. I don't want you to colliding into each other when you don't want to. I want to avoid all confrontations."

            "Good idea," he said. "Because, I might end up killing him before you would if that happened."

            "If you did that I'd end up killing you."

            "And I don't doubt that you would."

***********

            Time went by as it did. It wasn't long after that my sister gave birth to a daughter. She was named Karen. I could already the strong life force from this child. I would have to keep an eye on her. I didn't want the military to take advantage of another situation like they did mine.

            It wasn't long after that, that Copper had married. I would've gone to the wedding if I was invited. I knew I most likely was, but Cray would forbid it anyway. I did send them a card and gift though. I sent them a rice cooker and in the card I gave Copper a picture of Grae. He should have one of his son.

            Grae was starting to get is animal like features quickly. I could already see the faint black stripes in his skin. Which in all cases releaved me. He might just be raptor dominate. He should have most of his features once he was four. Cray told me that he would teach the boy to change into a "normal" form before he would start school. After all, it was still illegal to have Midtransformation in public. It was something I didn't understand. After all, Midtransformation was our normal form. 

            However it didn't bother me either because I started noticing that Grae's ears were become pointy. He was going to have canine ears. I could already tell. His nail were longer too. But, that was a trait he got from the two of us.

            Life went bye as well. The resistance faction was still moving on. However, even my old war buddies had moved on. Rat Trap even got married! I nearly fell off my chair for that one. He had married! I was invited to that one. Cray didn't even mind me going. He told me I looked like I needed some fresh air. He told me I was starting to look ghostly. I knew a lot of that was do to the fact I had started to use my sorcery now. I figured the chance of killing him would be with these abilities. Because, I could kill him and protect the others if I mastered it. 

            It was a Rat Trap's wedding that I saw Copper again and his wife as well. She was a pretty looking wolven girl. He wasn't golden like Copper was. She was more of a brownish color. I also noticed she was well on her way to having a baby. It made me happy and jealous at the same time. 

            I brought Grae along with me. There wasn't a place that I didn't bring him. He was my life. Everything I did was for him now. 

            "Oh Yaweh, can I hold him Rip?" Sabra came up to me and asked.

            "Sure," I replied, handed my son to her. 

            "He's so darling," she said. She examined him for a moment. "I can't decide whether he looks like you more or his father."

            "Cut it out," I replied. "No one hear is supposed to know anything. As far as I'm concerned, and Cray is concerned and even Copper is concerned, Cray is Grae's father."

            She cradled him and looked at me with softened eyes. "Rip."

            "What?"

            She smiled. "He's beautiful."

            I smiled back. "Oh I know he is. He's the most beautiful thing in the world. As far as I'm concerned, Grae Ookami Raptor is first and only man in my life."

            She chuckled. "I bet he is."

            "Are you going to talk to him?"

            "Didn't I tell you to cut it out," I reminded. "Look, when he's aware and he wants to come see the boy he will come see it. I am not risking anything. You'd sware that Cray was watching me 24-7."

            "Really?" she questioned. "If you knew that why are you coming to the base?"

            "I've been able to block whatever it is," I said. 

            "Seriously, how?"

            "Well, it's socerery," I replied.

            "You actually believe in that stuff?" she questioned. "Please, there hasn't been a sorcery in decades. What make you think you can do it?"

            I smiled. "Well, call it a sixth sense, Watch this a simple spell." I didn't even look at the glass and it lifted and came to my head."

            Sabra was wide eyed. "Amazing! How did you learn that?"

            "I just did," I replied. "I can do a lot more than that too. The only thing is to do that I would have to let _it_ out."

            Her eyes softened some. She knew what I meant. "Rip, I don't think you should ever let that thing out again no matter what. I see it in your eyes. Even when you don't let it completely out. For example when you killed Leo, there was no way you could've done it. Even with all the training you've had. That demon inside of you shows its face more than you think."

            "How can you tell?" I questioned. 

            "Your eyes," she pointed out. "They grow darker."

            "So I've heard."

            Grae began to squirm in Sabra's arms. "He wants to get down."

            "He can walk already?"

            "He's almost two," I pointed out. 

            She set him down. I handed him a balloon and he became the happiest baby in the hall. "Would you watch him a moment?" I questioned. "I want to congratulate the groom."

            "Sure thing," she replied. 

            I got up from my seat and made my way to Rat Trap. I gave him a pat on his back. "Well, Rat Face, I can't believe you've joined the world of the norm."

            He chuckled. "So that's why you people call yourselves?" he questioned. "Mira is a good woman." He smiled. "However I haven't told her anything about you know what."

            "Ah, underground," I said. "Are you ever?"

            "If I have too," he replied. "You know I almost hate to throw down the government. Everyone seems to be at such peace on this side of the fence."

            "Yea," I replied. "But almost is your key word there."

            He nodded. "So where's Rip Jr?"

            "Haha, Sabra is looking after him for me," I replied. "I wanted to congratulate the lucky rodent."

            "I feel so congratulated." 

            Then there was a sudden explosion in the right wall of the hall. "What the hell?" I ducked for cover. People were everywhere screaming and yelling. I knew people got hurt. 

            _Grae!_

            I got to my feet. And ran to where I had left Sabra and Grae. I looked around frantically among the amount of frightened and injured people. "Grae!" Then there was a evil chuckle behind me. I spun around and saw……..me?

            I stood there in awe. My duplicate stood smirking at me. It was cover in a red spandex from head to two long it's face wasn't covered. What was going on here?

            Then there was another chuckled behind me. I spun around and there stood another me. Only this time its suit was covered in black. And, in her hand Grae was dangling. 

            "Grae! You put him down!" Black only chuckled again and swung him in front of her. 

            "Maie!" My baby was afraid. He wasn't hurt but he was certainly afraid. Then the twin freaks took off out of the hall with speed that was more uncanny then I could've ever imagined. 

            "Grae!" I ran out of the hole in the wall and outside. Which way had they gone? Those witches! They had my son!! I turned around. There didn't seem to be anyone hurt badly and Sabra was already doing her job as the greatest doctor in the universe. They would all be alright. I had to get Grae back. I looked from back to forth. Damnit if they only had a smell I could at least go by that. 

            Grae's smell! Of course, they didn't need a scent. My baby had his own scent.  All I had to do was follow that. I took off at my own speed. Something was going on here and I didn't like it. I knew there was something wrong when I woke up that morning. I felt the presence. He was here, and the other he wasn't far. They both were here! They.


	28. Our Son

Chapter 28

            I was not believing it. I wasn't going to believe it until I saw it with my own eyes again. But, Kami, I felt it. I felt it deep inside my own dark soul. For some unknown reason evil always knew evil. 

            I ran until I got to…the military base? What was going on hear? If some sicko thought that they could kidnap my son and use him; they had it coming to them. I jumped the fence and ran inside the base. The whole thing seemed empty. There was something more to this. I ran down the halls. Where? Where? Where?

            We finally meet again. I stopped. My heart skipped a beat. How could it be? How could it be? I stood in awe staring at the familiar Andalite body.

            "What the hell?!" I demanded. I got in a fighting stance and clutched my fist. "I killed you!"

            The Visser laughed. There was something different about him. He didn't have the smell of slug in him. It was all Andalite. Oh, but it was him alright. There was no one else that could laugh like that. Maybe you did, he replied. Maybe you didn't. You see, you never actually remember what had happened that day have you? How could you know if you had or hadn't?

            I closed my eyes for a moment and searched inside me. "No, I killed you," I said. I opened my eyes and glared back at him. "I killed you."

            If you really must know, he replied. Crayak.

            "What?!" I demanded. 

            Yes, Crayak was able to save me, he smiled with his Andalite eyes. Not only that, but he provided me with an Andalite body. Not an Andalite host body, mind you, but a real body. Good bye Kandrona.

            "You slime," I growled. "Where's my son?!" 

            Oh the little runt? he questioned. Don't worry, he's still alive. Crayak ordered me to capture him not kill him. Seems he's got big plans for the runt. However, Mrs. Raptor, I was ordered to kill you. 

            "Don't make me laugh," I laughed. "In order for you do that you'd have to be as strong as Crayak himself. You're not even near it."

            No, he agreed. But they are.

            Then the double me-s came out from behind. Such a marvelous work they are, really. He turned and smirked at me. They're cyborg clones. A regular clone would mean she would have your weaknesses as well as your strengths. And, only one would be the strength would be equal to you. But, two? Twice the you. All those times you bleed in my presence has become quite useful.

            "Hmp, as if those raptor want to be-s could trash the original."

            Believe me, Rip, he replied. They can. Kill her.

            Pain!

            Pain!

            They moved so fast! I didn't even see them move! I just felt the pain in my side. They were almost as fast as me, almost. I had to uncloud my thoughts and concentrate on these two. I swung around and my fist caught Red in the cheek. She just grinned at me with delight. It didn't even phase her. She swung at me for the gut this time I was able to dodged her. But, not the blow that went to my back from Black. I fell to my fours. This was ridicules. Nothing was stronger than me! Nothing! Not even two Rip Raptor wannabes cyborgs. 

             I stood on my feet and let off a storm of energy from my body. Before I knew it not only was my energy coming back to me but two identical ones as well. Those wenches! They had used their own energy to counter mine and send it back to me. It's exactly what I would've done. These two were really exactly like me. But they were not going to defeat me. I had to find new tactics that's all. I had to find them fast. 

            This things had my body and my mind, so I had to use my heart and soul to defeat them. My soul? No! There was no way I was going to do that again! I promised myself and the universe that, that hideous monster would never show it's face again. The came buy me again. I caught a flash of blades in there elbows. I couldn't get hit with those. I timed them and ducked. Their blades collided with each other. I had to act fast. I tripped them both, one with my tail and the other with my legs. Then I was back to my feet and I shot a series of ki blast at them.

            I stood there breathing hard. I was getting two old for this. Why had Cray given me some assignments or something to keep me in shape. I got to spoiled. These things on the other hand knew nothing but to fight. It made me sorta grin at myself. There were what I couldn't be, perfect weapons. 

            Then there was sharp pain in my gut. Red had come up and gutted me with her blade. How?! "Shimatta." I looked at her in the face. My cold blue eyes met her cold green eyes as she smirked. Green? Here eyes were green? They weren't perfect copies of me! I overcame the pain and kicked her with both my hind legs. She flew back and the blade left my gut. But, before I could gather myself there was another pain in my back. I looked down and another blade came out of the same hole that the first and struck me. Black was waiting for me and she had gotten me from behind. These things, they didn't need to be perfect copies there were killing me anyway. 

            I had to escape them and get them to a place that I could handle. My thoughts were too clouded in this area. Too many things in this room clouding my thoughts. _I'll be right back Grae._

            I found a serge of power and threw them both off me. I had to get higher. Besides they were blocking the door downstairs. I took advantage of the moment they were using to collect themselves and made it to the elevator. I punched it closed and aimed for the roof. I took the moment to breath and rip my clothing to make bandages for a few wounds. I had to give myself credit I was taking the hits from myself good. Did I just think that.

            The elevator started to rattle. Damnit they were underneath! Another rattle! And on top! Top or bottom? I looked up. There were a good 10 more stories to go. I had time. I jumped up and ripped open the ceiling. Red was up there to meet me. This was a chance I had to take. I had little time, but it had to be done. I jumped on the roof. She greened at me, and I smirked. "Say good bye to your sister." 

            "Hmm?"

            I swung my hand around, and suddenly the elevator wasn't going up anymore. It was falling. It was falling quite fast. Red and I struggled to keep our balance. Down below I heard Black piercing through the floor to get to where we were. Which, in my opinion wasn't too safe either. I had to get off period. I kicked up and charged up my ki to fly up the shaft. I expected Red to follow, but she just looked up with daggers in her eyes. She obviously wasn't liking the games I was playing. 

            I made it to the top just as I heard the elevator crash beneath me. I kicked open the doors and I was on the roof. Had Red survived? Did Black do as well? I stood tense and ready. I as high up. I never realized just how high this building was. I was never allowed up here after all. Then the sound of chuckles filled the shaft. They were both alive?! 

            A fist was suddenly in my jaw and another in my back. Damnit! I should've known! I could've even survived that fall! My eyes met Black. She was unharmed. Damnit, even I would've had some bruises. I should know everything about these monsters. I was the same monster!! They were both in front and behind me within seconds. They were cyborgs. They weren't pure flesh and blood like I was. That gave them an advantage. It was worse that there were two of them. If only I could take one down. Damnit! If there was only one I wouldn't be in this pickle. In the current state I was in though I don't think I could even handle one. I had to get away and heal. It was my only chance. But, how the hell was I going to get away? I just couldn't leave Grae by himself either. I knew one for certain was that Visser wasn't going to kill Grae. First off, he was too valuable to him and Crayak. Second, was that it would be the only reason for me to come after him at the moment.

            They had gotten off of me for a moment. I stood at the ledge. I knew any moment they would come after me again. I was waiting for it. I felt there movement and waited. I waited until they were each millimeters from hitting me. When that time came I kicked up my feet and back flipped off the building. I half expected them to follow me. But, as I was falling I saw that they just remained on the roof top and glaring down at me. My feet hit the top of a large vehicle that was moving below. I fell back wards in exhaustion. I was beaten. For the first time I was beaten. But, I was alive. As long as I was alive I could still beat them. I just needed some help and a few band aids.

* * * * * 

            I had wanderer back to where the reception was held. I was hoping to find one of my comrades there. When I arrived there I noticed that there was no one but the fire department, a few witness and the police there. No one I could use. Dangit! That meant I had to walk some more to someone's home. I was tired. My body was too tired to move on. And, my will felt as if it was dead already. My mother's intuition was the only thing that kept my mind push my body.

            I wasn't even aware of anything. As far as I know the twins could be right behind me ready to kill. I stood up strait, trying not to attract attention to myself. Act natural. I was pretty sure that no one after an attack like that would even be looking outside their homes to recognize me. I climbed up the porch steps and leaned forward against the door. I just stood there and breathed a few times. My hand reached weakly for the door bell. I waited only a moment until the door opened.

            "Is Copper home?" I stood there. I didn't even look up to see who answered. 

            "You're Rip, aren't you?" the female asked. His little wife I assumed. "What are you doing here?" Sure, never mind the fact I just dripped a gallon of blood on your front porch.

            "I need to see Copper," I breathed.

            "What do you want with him?" she demanded. "Haven't you caused enough already. He isn't available."

            I looked up and glared at her. "I need to see Copper Ookami," I stated again. I stood up as strait as I could. I tried to look a little threatened. As threatening as some one who just got their ass whooped could look.

            "Rip?" I recognized my best friend's voice instantly. "Kami, Rip!" He came from the door.  "What in the matrix happened to you?"

            "I …I …" My knees finally decided to give way. He caught me quickly.

            "Dusty! Hurry and get some ice," he called to her. I don't know if she hesitated or not. I just know I had to tell Copper. I needed his help. We had gotten to kitchen before I summed some strength and shoved myself from me. I had no time for this.

            "Rip, you need to sit down."

            "No time," I said. "I have no time." I stood up tense and strait as if I was expecting for them to come crashing through the roof at that very moment. Which I should have been, there was every chance that they could do so. 

            "Rip, you need to settle down," he said. "You have to calm down and tell me what's wrong."

            "Visser," I said. "The Visser."

            He looked at me strangely. It was as if thought I was delusional from my blood lose. Afterall, he was the one that saw me kill the Visser. "I'm not delusional!" I yelled. Maybe I was a little. "That damn sorry excuse for a villain is back!"

            "Don't you yell at him!"

            "Dusty!" Copper scolded. "Rip, c'mon even if he was still alive there's no way he could do this to you." He's right he didn't!

            "Heh?! Move!" I flew up above their heads and caught the ceiling that was falling. The twin chuckled as they stomped down on the piece of ceiling I was holding up. "You filthy bitches!" I summed up my strength and threw them off through the wall. "Copper, get Dusty out of here!"

            He didn't nearly try to hesitate. In fact I think he was helping her out of there before I even told him to. Copper had an entrance to the tunnels in his house. I knew that's where he'd be going. The tunnels, of course! Not even they could get through those things. They were transparent and everything in there was transparent! Thank God for Rat Trap! I just had to draw them away far enough so I could get there myself. I knew I had to stop running at one point, but now wasn't the time to do that. I had to run if I wanted to live and save my son.

            I got away. I don't know but what act of God got me out of there, but I was out of there. I leaned against the doors of the tunnel. I knew they weren't far behind me. I smashed in the control panel. I had to make sure there was no way they were going to get in. Even if they saw me get in, if the controls didn't work, they couldn't get in. I slide down the wall. I was exhausted, but for now I was safe.

            "Rip!"

            I looked up. "Oh…heh…you found me."

            Copper went to his knees in front of me. "C'mon, let's get you patched up."

            "Cops….I….I don't think I can do it."

            "Of course you can, you're Rip Raptor, you can do anything."

            "Copper, I was so careless," I felt my eyes water. "I just let him …I just let him take him…and I just ran away."

            "Rip, what's wrong? What happened?"

            "The Visser…he has him," I rubbed my eyes. "He has Grae!"

            He froze. I had failed to tell him this important factor before because of the delays. It's the reason why I wanted to go to Copper first before anyone else. Grae was our son.

            "He…he has our son?" he questioned.

            I nodded, sobbing. "I'm so sorry Cops. I tried, I tried to get him back. I tried to protect him. I tried. I clinched my fists but I couldn't! Damnit I couldn't!" He suddenly grabbed him in an embrace.

            "It's not your fault BG, it's not your fault," he comforted. "It's his fault and it's their fault. It's not your fault. We're going to get Grae back. We have Zane, and Sabra, and Rat Trap, and Keensan and you brother. We can get him back. We _will_ get him back. But, we have to heal you up first. You cannot face anything in the state you are in. You are injured and delusional." He helped me up. "C'mon, Sabra will know just what to do with you. You didn't fail, Rip, because you're not finished yet."


	29. Demon's Intuition vs Mother's Intuition

Chapter 29

            "Rip, if you ever come this close to death again, I'm not sure I can bring you back," Sabra said putting a bandage on my back. "Damnit, this is worse than what happened to you when we were caught in the ki ropes."

            I kept myself silent. I had gotten some rest earlier. Sabra and bandaged me up, right now she was cleaning them again and redressing the wound, and I had gotten to tell my story.

            "I'm sorry, Rip," she said. "I had let him play with some other children on the floor with the balloons."

            "It's not your fault," I said. "It's mine. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes."

            "But it wasn't…."

            "Yes it is!" I yelled. "All of this happened because of me and my mistakes. Everything that's going wrong is because of my mistakes!" Everyone had stopped and looked at me. It was my fault. All my fault.

            "Rip, it isn't your fault the Visser came back to life," Rat Trap said. "You killed him that day. We saw it and we can vogues for it."

            "Then how did he come back?" Keensan spoke up.

            "Crayak," I said.

            "Who?" That's right they had no idea about Crayak or the Ellimist for that matter. 

            "I have dreams sometimes," I replied. "About this eye, this huge eye that stares me down. It keeps trying to control me at times. There are other things in those dreams of course but the eye is what matter. On Earth an alien approached me, an Ellimist."

            "Are you serious?!" Zane demanded. "You've actually talked to an Ellimist? Jake told me they've encountered them before, but I never really thought much of it."

            I nodded. "I met him there on Earth. He told me the 'eye' was a being called Crayak. That he wanted me to play in his chess game of wars. However, he can't seem to get his dirty hands on my directly for some reason like he can any other person. So he uses the people and beings around me to manipulate me and con me into things. And now, now he's brought back the Visser from the dead, along with near perfect clones of myself, and he has kidnapped my son. Using him as bait for my death and I am sure without a doubt he'll used my baby for what ever evil plan he has in that sick mind of his." My fist clutched together and a low growl escaped my throat. "He is not going to get away with this!"

            "There has to be away around this," Zane said. "You said yourself he can't have direct control over you, which means you are in fact more powerful than him. We have to find what he's using to pull your strings. Who he's using and how he's doing it. Also, you your clones were near perfect copies of yourself, how did you figure that?"

            "There eyes were green," I said. "Other than that, they are perfect like me. Only perhaps more perfect, because they don't have a soul like I do or a conscience for that matter." Sabra tended to a wound on my arm. 

            "It's not a good idea for you to go after them right now," she said. "Not even your body could take it anymore. And, I hate to say it Rip, it has also become weaker these past few years."

            "Weaker?" Copper questioned. "How can that happen?"

            "Child birth weakens every woman's body permanently," Sabra replied. "Especially woman with so thin of blood like Rip does."

            "Which is another advantage they have over her," Rat Trap pointed out. "They've never had a kid."

            I remained silent. I had nothing to reply to that, especially with Copper right there. Grae was indeed our son. How was I supposed to talk about him with his biological father standing right there in front of me? How could they talk like that with the both of us here? Or, with Copper's expecting wife there as well.

            The poor girl felt so betrayed when she found out that Grae was Copper's son. I don't blame Copper for keeping it secret. I haven't even told Kerry whose Grae's real father is. Of course when he got older she would be able to tell no matter what. Keeping it secret from the world was what we wanted. Copper, Cray, and myself. Speaking of Cray, that jerk wasn't even around! 

            "I have not time to find the way around it," I finally spoke out.

            "Hmm?"

            "I have no time," I replied. "Crayak and the Visser will do something to Grae by that time. I have to act as soon as possibly. I should be acting at this very second, but I'm sitting here listening to a bunch of crack pot ideas that'll take time to figure out. Time is something I don't have!" I stood up.

            "Rip, you can't," Sabra said. "You're not in the condition!"

            "I don't care," I said. "I have the enough will to get out of this mess and I will. And I'll bring my son out of it as well. They won't have him. They won't make him another me."

            "Rip, how do you expect to do anything right now?" Copper demanded. "What do you plan on doing?"

            "I'm going to do what I should've done in the first place," I replied. "I'm gonna surrender myself to it."

            There was a short gasp from everyone who knew.

            "I'm gonna let myself just surrender," I said. "She's been aching to come out for a long time. It's been awhile sense she's tasted blood."

            "Grreh, Rip, don't you dare start with that crap again!" Copper yelled. "You almost didn't come back last time! There's chance you won't come back this time! There's a chance we'll loose you forever!"

            "I know that," I said, looking down. "I know the risk of that. But, I'm willing to take if for Grae. If it's the only thing that can save him right now, I'm willing to take that chance."

            "Rip, there's a chance you can die if you do something like that!" Sabra yelled. 

            "I know that!" I yelled. "I know! But there's something you don't know you damn cat!"

            "Eh?"

            "I am a mother!" I yelled. "I don't care what the expense is to save my son! I don't give a rat's ass what happens to me. If it can save my son and give him his chance, then that's all I care about! That is something you will never understand unless you become one yourself. Nothing matters about yourself anymore when you have a child, nothing! Because your child is your everything. Your child is all you have and is all that matters." I felt my soul become weak and I began to cry. "I don't care; I just want to get him out. I don't care."

            The room was full of silence. No one in that room had expected words of any of that matter to come out of my mouth. These were the people that knew me my whole life. They never expected something like that from me. I said it though and did I mean it. I changed. Right before their very eyes I had changed. They kept treating me like I was the person that was at the end of the war. They realized how wrong they were for doing that.

            "Now," I breathed. "I need help rescuing my son now. Not tomorrow, or next week, or next month, but right now!" Everyone stood there. They didn't know what to say or what to do anymore. What to do with me. I breathed a few times. "I'm going now. Thanks for the treatment and rest." I began to walk forward. 

            "Rip, hold up!" Copper ran to my side. "I'm coming with you."

            I nodded at him. 

            "Copper!" Dusty scolded.

            He looked at me. "One second alright BG?" I simply gave him a nod. He went over to his wife and grabbed her shoulders. "Dust, listen, this is something I have to do. Don't worry, I've been in worse situations before."

            "It's not that, she has no right to…!"

            "Dusty, you are my wife and I wouldn't change that for the world," he cut her off. "Sindel Rip Raptor is my best friend, and I wouldn't change that for the world either. Right now, my best friend needs my help." He took her face and kissed her. "I'll come back safe." Her eyes watered up and she nodded.

            He turned back to me. I was smiling at him and gave him a nod. "As for the rest of you," I said. "Do us all a favor, and pray."

* * * * * * * *

            "So where is the Visser located at?" Copper asked. 

            "The base," I replied. "Our base. No telling how many people he and Crayak slaughtered to get that base." My fists clutched together "They're coming." 

            "What?"

            Sure enough my freak clones bladed their way from the building in front of us. They had the same grins they had on there face as they did before. And, their chuckles were the same. It was as if they were children that were easily amused. At least this time Copper could possibly ward off one while I took down the other. If I could just kill one then the other wouldn't stand chance.  

            "You were wrong, Rip," Copper said.

            "How's that?"

            "They are nothing like you," he replied. "You're way much hotter."

            "Thank you for pointing that out to me," I replied. I didn't find it funny, even though I knew he was saying that to cheer me up. I was in no mood for cheering. I was just looking forward to a little blood spill. I knew my eyes were glistening. I knew they were darker than usual. I knew he knew it too. I couldn't afford to hold back anything. "Alright ladies, let's dance."

            Black decide I was her prey and red decided Copper was hers. I didn't have to worry about Copper. He was faster than even me. And, if he was faster than me, than he was faster than them. I grabbed Black's head has she came for me. She looked up at scoldingly as if I wasn't supposed to do that. Boy was she in for a surprise.  I flung her over my shoulder and slammed her into the ground.  I didn't let go of here though. I lifted her up again and slammed her again and again into the cement ground. Yes, I was a different fighter when I was angry. Don't get me angry.

            My little joy ride was ruined when she grabbed my legs and brought me down with her. We twisted around until we were both on out feet again staring dead at each other. She glanced at her sister. Red was having a hard time actually catching Copper. They both wanted to team up and get rid of us one at a time, but they couldn't without of us jumping them. And they knew if I jumped on them I'd kill them. I was going to kill them either way. I smirked in the back of my consciousness. The Visser and Crayak didn't expect me to get angry. "C'mon sweetheart, what are you waiting for?" I asked. "Whether it's quick or slow, you're going to die. And, so are those two 'masters' of yours."

            She frowned at me. I was too confident for her. I was getting on her nerves. I wasn't in any better shape than I was when she last messed with me, but I was more confident than ever. It was because I let a piece of myself loose. I could do something she couldn't. She decided she was dawdling too much and came back for me.

            "Good choice," I smirked.  I braced myself as if I was gonna counter attack with my body but instead I merely held out my hands. Black stopped in her tracks, even before I could make her do so at my own will. "What's wrong? Now you want a slow death?" I was smug, I knew that. "Too bad you're not a _perfect_ copy." I laughed at myself. I wander what Crayak and the Visser were thinking when I said that. I know I was getting big headed. So what, I was having fun. With a movement of my hands Black was into the wall and then back to me. "I've been practicing."

            Black stood there on her knees in awe. She could not believe that I got the best of her. She was struggling to break from me. She was just not understanding.  And here I was wandering why I hadn't done this in the first place. It would've been so much easier. 

            "_I'm sorry, Rip. I tried."_

_            "You did fine, don't worry about it."_

_            "I…I…"_

_            Now wake up and let me kill._

            Oh, that was the reason why. "Greh!" I threw her against the brick wall. I couldn't afford to let it happen again. 

            _Why not? It was fun._

            I had slaughtered people. I slaughter the innocent along with the guilty.

            _They were better off dead._

            I did it in front of the people I care about.

            _So what. It's not as if they didn't expect it. You are the weapon after all. They didn't expect to do the mass murders themselves. They all depended on you to do it. It was because they knew that you could and that you would._

            "Would you shut up!" I yelled. The last thing I needed was my inner demons messing with my head right now. 


	30. I'm The Strongest

Chapter 30

            The last thing I expected was to have this little bitch on the run. But, I had her. It was fun too. I had her running into the city and through alley corners and into streets.

            I looked around as I ran after her. I knew this street. What the hell was she planning? Why was she down here?

            Kerry!

            I knew a short cut; I had to get there before she did.  I stopped chasing and went down the street as fast as I could. I even took off into the air to save some time. Good, I got there before she did.

            I didn't even knock I just ran in. "Kerry!"

            My sister walked into the hall. "Rip, by Christ's sake, what happened to you?"

            I was taking in a few breaths. Damn, now I was starting to feel the affects of the blows I had recently took. "No time for questions. Get you and your kids out of here right now."

            "Mom?" Todu came into the room holding Karen. "What's going on? Aunt Rip?"

            "All of you get out of here right now!" There was a crackling sound. "Eh?! Move!"  I pushed my sister out of the way, and here came down the ceiling on me. Gee, where had this happened before today?

            I threw the ceiling piece off of me and Black jumped in front of me. We stood there facing each other in awe. I didn't glance at Karen or the kids. I just stared at the clone in front of me. I had to keep my guard up. No more playing, I had to kill her now. 

            I charged forward and kicked her in the face. She went flying through the door and onto the road. I did not give her a chance to get up. I jumped on her. I balled up both of my fists and they connected her face. They connected with her face over and over again. I then grabbed her by the head and began to slam her face into the asphalt over and over again. Still she was breathing. I slammed her on more time into the ground before and plummeted my fist into her chest. Blood spewed from her mouth onto me as I ripped out her heart. I spat at her and threw the organ down to the ground. 

            I stood up and looked towards the house. My sister, she stood there with terror across her face. She had never seen me in this state. She was the only one who had never seen me like this. Things would only get worst too. I had one down and three to go. 

            I tapped the earring on my ear. "Zane?" I questioned. 

            "What you need, Bash Girl?" he asked. 

            "I need ya'll to take care of Kerry and her kids for me," I said. "They need it."

            "Anything you need, Rip," he replied. "How are your injuries?"

            "They hurt," I replied smirking.

            "RIP!" The flash of gold ran past me followed by a flash of red. "HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS ONE!"

            I took off and caught Red in the face. She flew strait into a brick wall. I really needed to get out of this rural area. Copper joined my side. He was definitely the fastest thing in the universe if he wasn't, he wouldn't be alive right now. 

            "We need to get out of the suburbs," I told him. "We risk too many lives staying here."

            We watched as Red stood up. She looked over at the street at her dead sister. Here eyes narrowed and suddenly she started to laugh. 

            "Uh?" We were certainly dumbfounded. The clone could laugh?

            Suddenly a chip lifted up from the forehead of a dead black. "That cannot be good."

            It zipped past us and to the laughing clone. She stopped laughing but kept a sinister grin as she opened her arms wide and let the chip embed into her chest.

            "That is definitely not good!" Copper said. 

            Still staring like the dimwits we were, we watched as Black's body began to shape and twist and deform and grow.

            "A midtransformation?" I questioned. 

            "Uh, Rip, I think it's a little more than a midtransformation." Copper's voice cracked. We looked up at _It_. "Rip, what do you we do?"

            "Duh," I replied. I turned around and took off. "We run that's what!"

            "Gah! Rip!" He took off after me with an oversized mutant raptor chasing after us.

            Have any of you ever watched those really odd animated features from Japan? Anime I do believe it's called? Have you ever sense those dumbfounded, corny faces they make when they are afraid. Now, picture two very scared 20 year old Everstins; one of raptor type and one of wolven type; making those weird faces as are tails are being chased by Crayak's sorry excuse for a raptor. 

            "Rip! Can't you do anything with it?!"

            "That thing has the powers and abilities of both those chicks!" I pointed out. "Besides, I don't have any idea what this freak is capable of doing!"

            "Like that ever stopped you before!" he yelled. "C'mon miss Black Angel just knock its head off!"

            I kicked off from the ground into the hair. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" He kicked off after me.

            "It's big!" I pointed out. "There's no way if it can maneuver in the air with that size as well as us!" I winced. Damnit, my injuries were opening themselves again. I had even started to come to myself as well. This wasn't good not with this challenge.

            "Yea! Good idea!" he cheered. "It's most likely too big to fly at all!"

            "Grraaaahhh!"

            "Okay so it _can _fly!"

            "Copper, you need to get out of here," I stated.

            "I'm not leaving you alone!"

            I looked at him. "I won't be far behind you," I said. "I need to get this thing dead. I need you to find Grae for me."

            He looked at me with soften eyes. The then got a stern look on his face and took off in the other direction. Deform tried to take off after him but I flew in front of it and stood there with my arms folding across my chest.

            "If your master is listening, tell him that you are the most sorry excuse for a raptor let alone a clone of me that I have ever seen. He really shouldn't quit his day job."

            I summed me my leftover strength and charged for It. I didn't get close enough before its thick tail caught me. "Greh." I gritted my teeth together as the tail snaked around my body. It was constricting my body. It was using my own, and one of my favorite techniques, against me. I glared up at It. It seemed to be glowing with pleasure. It's eyes had turned red as the third sun. 

            This creature just wasn't a double clone anymore. It was possessed. "Oh you're good Crayak. You know that already though, don't you?" I narrowed my eyes. "But you're not good enough." 

            I tapped into myself and I began to push away the thick tail around me. "Besides, Crayack you are stupid." I looked up again at It. "You were stupid to think you could get a mother and child; especially, _this_ mother and _her_ child!" I pushed enough room through for me to blast my way through and aimed strait at It's face. I didn't use my fist this time but I rammed head first into its forehead. It fell back in and became slightly disoriented. I could feel the blood tricked down my face from the blow. 

            I gritted my teeth and gathered my strength again. I then charged for It again at using my body's (not my soul mind you) limits. I balled up my fists and sent as many blows as I could into It's face and chest. I wasn't going to get anywhere like this. I summoned up my strength and charged with my whole body at It. I closed my eyes as my entire body plummeted through and through It's chest. 

            I came out covered in it's insides and stumbled to the ground as It fell. I stayed on my hands and knees watching it. Waiting to see it get up. It tripped, believe me. However, it failed. It fell to the ground and it's artificial body began to dissolved. 

            I spit out a mass of blood from my mouth and shakily stood to my feet. I smirked. "And, Crayak, this is why I'm the most powerful mortal on the face of the planet."

---------

Yes, this was a short chapter, and it's been awhile sense I've updated, but I was reading through some old chapter earlier, and I'm like, dang I need to finish this. After almost over 1 year and half of working on this I still have a lot of writing to do. It's odd how as a read through it I can tell the differences and growth I've done as I read what I've written. Though I have to say, my grammar and spelling are still as bad. 

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this. It's a great thanks, and I only hope to attract more people attention with it. One day I will take all of the "Animorph" elements out of it, and plan on making it my own story, and possibly a manga.

And if you enjoyed this, you may read the other stories I'm working on. My Inu Yasha story and my Kingdom Hearts Story are still doing decently well. And my Rurouni Kenshin fanfic needs the attention it deserves

Arigatou. 


End file.
